


Durandal God-Weapon Academy

by MWindrunner



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fake relationship Ez/Lux, Happy Ending, Mild Language, Mild mention of alcohol and smoking, NSFW, Teen Romance, Will add more as story progresses to avoid spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWindrunner/pseuds/MWindrunner
Summary: Jayce the classical playboy inventor. Ezreal the trusty nobody with a hearth of gold and actually good looking - the right guy to take home to meet the parents!. Luxanna the poster girl with a perfect reputation, and Katarina, well, Katarina is herself.KataLux.
Relationships: Katarina Du Couteau/Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard
Comments: 45
Kudos: 88





	1. Zero Zero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charulein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charulein/gifts).
  * A translation of [Durandal Academy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/610003) by Valkirye -Maiev Windrunner. 



> Hello. First time I publish here, so I got no idea how lots of things work around here.
> 
> This is a translation of my original spanish work. I apologize in advance for mistakes and stuff.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

**Durandal God-Weapon Academy**

Ah,Durandal God-Weapon Academy for aspiring heroes where they prepare themselves and tone up their abilities to brandish the weapons of the gods themselves. Only the best of all the young applicants manage to secure a place in this prestigious institution, a place where...

“Jayce! I wanna have your baby!” Shouted a first year boy.

“Are you stupid?” Came his friend’s playful retort his friend. “You can’t get pregnant!”

The boy grimaced, seriously considering his friend's words as if that little detail had not occurred to him. 

“Well. Never mind! We can still try!. Jayce I love you!” Said the guy as the class president waved his right hand in his direction.

The hustle continued as Jayce Brighthammer head of the Luminari club, sexiest student to ever set foot in the Academy's grounds and undisputed winner of every event that needed voting, greeted his fans and teammates with his charming bright smile. Jayce waved his hand like a true monarch, smiled at his admirers whether they were girls or boys, and sometimes, when he was in a good mood, a lucky person received a flirtatious wink or a kiss. Jayce was a true heartbreaker.

In fact, Jayce seemed to collect hearts like a nerd collecting duel cards, or baseball cards, or tazos, which by the way nobody ever managed to pull together the whole collection. Well, back to Jayce. He a charming young man that would often and willingly warm random beds, but he never stayed for too long with any of his conquests.

As Jayce's dozens of fans continued to remind him of how handsome and sexy he was, there were other students watching the commotion from a safe distance. One of them was Ezreal Lightfeather, a first-year nobody whose only reason for being in the prestigious academy was to have discovered his metahuman abilities by mere accident.

Ezreal had lost his parents as a child. He was quite smart, brave and always willing to offer his selfless help, but he was a complete mess in all other aspects of his life. For example, he had never gotten up in time for first period. I was a common occurrence to see him running around the campus with a half chewed toast every morning. Neither could he articulate three coherent sentences to properly answer his teacher’s questions. Moreover, many professors were already wondering if his entrance to the prestigious institution had been a matter of blind luck, or the boy was in fact a secret genius. Sometimes his shyness got so bad, that he was only able to carry on a decent conversation with his best friend Ekko Chrones.

Physically speaking, Ezreal was not ugly, his blonde hair and blue eyes made for a rather nice combo. He was slim and of average height, and all that late-for-class running kept him in rather good shape as well has his training sessions at the club, of course. Then, you would think that with good looks he would at least stand a chance with the girl he liked. But poor Ezreal was completely unable to make her even look his way.

“Ah, I would like to be like Jayce” Ezreal said as he took a sip of juice.

“Really? I don't see what’s so special about him,” Answered Ekko straitening his back to get a better look at the class president. “All the time surrounded by pretty girls ... and pretty boys too. Fine, I get your point”

“No, you don’t. I don't want to be surrounded by pretty girls, just one girl” Ezreal sighted.

“Why settle for one when you can have them all?” Ekko replied moving his eyebrows suggestively.

Ezreal knew his friend was joking, or so he hoped. The young hero wannabe only had room for one girl in his mind and hearth. The idea that somehow he could confess his love and have her love him back filled his belly with butterflies - also sweaty. Let us not start with the nonsense he articulated instead of a decent conversation, but we do not talk about that .

“Ekko, I only…” started Ezreal by looking at his best friend

“Oh, yes I know.  _ I just like Lux. _ ” said the young man imitating the nervous and broken voice that Ezreal used every time he babbled about her.

“But it's true!” Ezreal countered all serious “She's the only girl I like!”

“Well, at least she knows you exist. By name and all” Said Ekko going back to his fries.

“We are in the same class, Ekko. She knows all of our names”

Ekko hit him on the shoulder because he was trying to cheer him up, as the good friend he was, and Ezreal was making it difficult by acknowledging he was barely a name in Luxanna’s life.

“Dude, I'm trying to cheer ur ugly ass a bit” Said Ekko, but as he noticed Ezreal barely reacted he became a bit worried. “What's wrong?”

“I don't know. It’s just,” Erzreal made a dramatic pause, but after casting a sad glance to his hands he continued in a low voice. “If I was more like Jayce, Lux could maybe like me. I could y’know, talk to her like I do with the mirror without getting all worked up”.

“Woah. Hold on, do you really do that?” asked Ekko without hiding his amusement.

Ezreal’s cheeks turned a deep shade of red, and the color expanded all over his face quickly reaching the upper part of his ears in seconds.

“Sometimes” He admitted.

"So… all the time?” Ekko half concluded. “And what do you tell her? Something like ... Hi, babe. Wanna hang?”

This time it was Ezreal's turn to hit him square in the shoulder.

“No! I ... hum ... I ask her stuff, like ... what he likes or ... well if you know ... she’d like to eat something with me.”

Ekko raised an eyebrow as he sat up straight.

“Do you stutter? When talking to the mirror, I mean.”

"Sometimes," he admitted after a long and uncomfortable silence.

Ezreal was completely trapped between his feelings and his inability to keep his nerves together.

The real question, however, who was this Lux who reduced Ezreal to no more than a babbling puddle?

Well, Luxanna Elizabeth Crownward  Bellmont , second daughter of successful professor Josseph Emil Crownward and hex-tech bioengineering pioneer Augatha Hélène  Bellmont , younger sister of Hex-ball star Garen Estephan Crownward was, in a nutshell, the dream come true of her parents, professors, friends and Ezreal. A freshman at Durandal Academy, whose admission certificate came two years before her basic education ended, she was the youngest and newest head of the Sorcery club. According to the data scans, the girl was one of most powerful magicians to ever attend Durandal God-Weapon Academy.

However, Lux, as she preferred to be called, was much more than that. Yet, where was she at that glorious moment while all the other students were celebrating class president Jayce and his newest invention?. Second year classroom.

“Zero, seven, two, two, eight, ten, nine, six ... three” said Lux with her soft voice and innocent smile.

Katarina looked up from her phone and saw Luxanna's blue eyes looking at her with interest.

“The fuck?. Shouldn't you be celebrating the dickhead? Like the rest of brainless people in this hellhole.” came Katarina’s brutal answer.

Instead of feeling offended or scared, Lux’s smile widened just a bit and shook her head slightly. The reflection of the sun on her reddish hair gave the impression that the young girl was shining which caused Katarina to squint her eyes at her.

“They say you have a great memory,” Said Luxanna with a happy tone as if the assassin were not ignoring her.

Katarina, the most feared student in the entire academy, daughter of the late director Marcus DuCouteau, undisputed leader of the Assassin’s club (the only one allowed to kill in duel) and known antisocial, grimaced.

“What the actual fuck ...?” She continued. Her voice going from mild annoyance to irritation as she notices how unterrified Luxanna was.

Lux gave her one last smile and picked up her briefcase from the neighboring desk. Then, she slowly turned on her heels and walked away sauntering her hips a little more than usual; Katarina watched her go, her green eyes unable to detach from the young mage’s shapely butt.

The pink haired assassin was left alone, just the way she preferred it, looking blanckly at the board until the cogs of her brain started to work properly. She searched her pockets for a pen. It turned out that he did not have any, so she took one out from a random classmate’s case and wrote down the numbers Luxanna had given her. They did not make sense at first. However, she noticed that if arranged in a very specific manner…

“Slut” Said Katarina with a wide smirk.

Down the main hallway, already far from the dangerous assassin, Luxanna walked with a similar expression because she was sure Katarina must have already figured it out. It was funny how most people assumed so much of other people with what little their eyes could see. After a lifetime, Luxanna had grown accustomed to that particular quirk of human nature. More importantly, she had mastered the art of hiding her true self from peering eyes to the point where none would believe her true nature. Everyone would rather believe a shape shifter had replaced her.

When Luxanna reached the entrance, her phone rang once. She took the device out slowly and unlocked the screen, but did not looked at it. Instead, she observed at her fellow students still chanting Jayce's name, Lux caught a glimpse of Ezreal and Ekko arguing. She could see the redness of his face, and guessed it was probably about her the boys were talking. She liked Ezreal. He was kind-hearted and good-natured, so it was hard not to feel a bit sorry for him whenever he unsuccessfully approached her. But that was not the time, or place, to worry about her classmate’s crush on her.

Luxanna looked down at her phone then, her eyes immediately darkening as a natural reaction to her pupil’s dilatation. A coy little smile drawn on her thin lips as she allowed herself a moment to enjoy the photograph that Katarina had sent. Katarina’s shirt was wide open, her bra lifted up exposing her breasts to the lens, but her nipples had been censored by a horizontal black line. A message in red letters written on it.

"You can't imagine just how much," said Lux closing the image.

Her expression suddenly abandoned all mischief and became rather silly and innocent. Just as everyone was convinced, she was.


	2. Zero One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone, for the comments and Kuddos.

**Zero One**

**The first part of the party**

Ah, Durandal God-Weapon Academy for aspiring heroes where they prepare themselves and tone up their abilities to brandish the weapons of the gods themselves. Only the best of all the young applicants manage to secure a place in this prestigious institution, a place where...

“What do you mean you are not going to the welcome party for the first years?” Ekko said placing both hands on Ezreal's table.

“I have to study, or I will fail the first strategy test. And I don't want to take a supplementary exam” said Ezreal without looking away from his notes.

“What is a supplementary exam?” asked Ekko with genuine curiosity.

Ezreal looked up from his notes at Ekko with a confused expression plastered on his face -as if his friend had suddenly grown a second head. How could he ask such a question? All the Piltovian students knew he was a supplementary exam was, but Ekko was from Zaun so maybe that was not a thing there. Still, he was a little embarrassed to admit that he was having a hard time keeping up with the academy. At least in its theoretical classes.

“It's ... when you don't pass an exam and you have to take extra classes to ... well, take another exam and try to pass.” Came the answer.

“Oh, I see. But there is no such thing here.”

“What?” Said Ezreal squeezing the pencil between his fingers. His voice suddenly becoming a high pitched plea “What do you mean by _no such thing_? It can’t be! Oh gods I’m so gonna fail and doom myself to repeat the course during summer break!”

“Dude, It's on the guide book they give you the first day of school. Didn't you read that?” Ekko’s voice was monotone, as if he just had to explain the most obvious thing in the world.

Well, no, Ezreal had not read the booklet; what's more, the young aspiring hero did not even remember where he had left it. Maybe it was lying underneath the pile of spare parts for his gauntlet, or last week's clothes, or maybe among the textbooks he had barely opened ... or, the most likely scenario, he had lost it.

In any case, he was doomed. Ezreal took his head between his hands as he imagined his horrible future: he would surely be expelled from Durandal, and he would have to live with his uncle again. He would be no more than another failure. Ezreal would never be the hero he dreamed of becoming. Worst of all, Luxanna would never ever lay her beautiful and perfect blue eyes on him. His life was over before it even started. Unless, he passed the exam.

“So ... We going?” Ekko insisted completely oblivious to his friend's concerns.

“No. I have to ... pass the strategy test” Ezreal looked as if he was about to cry but did his best to keep it together.

“But if strategy is very easy,” Said Ekko taking up some pencils, an eraser and other stuff from Ezreal’s case to better illustrate his following point. “If the bad guy is in a civil area, the priority is to keep him away from evacuating the innocent. You must measure with a quick Braum calculation which of the two options is more effective and faster. Then, you just have to filter between the strategies proposed by the Solari and Rakkor to know which maneuver you to choose. For example, if the bad guy is armed with a cannon, it is better to go with a twilight shield. If he is too agile for that try Zenith sword, and when you are close enough… solar ellipse and…BOOM!. Neutralized, baby”

Ezreal understood nothing, not a single thing. The puzzled face he put on was so evident that even the absent-minded Ekko noticed it.

However, when Ezreal was about to ask Ekko to be his strategy mentor, Luxanna entered the classroom and all the coherent thoughts in Ezreal's head disappeared; Ekko noticed it too, and came up with a foolproof plan to get his blond friend into party mood. He leaped out his seat and went straight to Luxanna's table.

“Sup, Lux.” He said casually leaning over the desk.

The young redhead unloaded her backpack and smiled widely.

“Hello Ekko. Quite all right. I guess you are doing OK too” Luxanna’s voice was ever soft and welcoming.

“You coming to the party?” Asked Ekko with a smile of his own and a subtle glance in Ezreal’s direction.

“Oh, yes the party. I’ll be there,” answered Luxanna taking her seat and already pulling out her laptop and textbook “Why?”

Ekko was still smiling, his plan starting with the right foot.

In truth, the head of the Sorcery club had forgotten that she had to attend the welcome party organized by the academy committee. Which would be held that afternoon in the Academy’s coliseum as part of her duty as club leader. Much like Jayce or Katarina. Thinking of the Devil, would she have already dressed, or would she still be taking pics to tempt her later with?

“Cool!. See you there then!” Said Ekko already straightening himself.

“Uh? Do you want us to go together?” Lux asked completely lost for having been distracted thinking about Katarina and all the temptations she had to offer.

"Do you want to?" Ekko asked with wide eyes frozen mid step,.

Luxanna was about to go with the flow because that would be expected of her. To accept the invitation of a handsome boy from his own classroom and age, with an emphasis on the boy, and the same age. Ezreal reached Ekko's side in two seconds and looked at the two of them while screaming at the top of his lungs.

“No!” his face red and already shaking from both fear and the horrid feeling of betrayal.

“Uh ... no?” Repeated Luxanna sincerely not understanding.

“Of course not!” Repeated Ezreal making strange movements with both of his hands.

“Why not?” Ekko wanted to know. Although he just wanted to mess with his best friend for a bit.

“Because… You can’t” He yelled already half hysterical. 

The other students turned to see the interaction of the rare trio and Lux, who had already deciphered the situation in her head, decided to add another nail to the coffin.

“Oh, I get it,” She said with false innocence “You guys are going together. Sorry, Ezreal. I never meant to steal away your date”

“What…?” The blonde man whispered back.

“Yes, that's the plan,” lied Ekko with a wink in Luxanna’s direction “But if you wanna come we can make it a three…”

“Thanks Ekko,” Lux cut him off before his words gave Ezreal an aneurysm “but I don't want to ruin your date. Plus I have to be guiding around the other members of the club, so I won’t be having that much fun anyways”

Ezreal was speechless, either because Luxanna was now convinced he was dating Ekko, or because his very best friend in the whole world was doing nothing to clarify the situation. Whatever the case, Ekko went back to his seat, took out hid hex-tablet and readied himself for class while Ezreal snapped out of the trance, but before he could open his mouth, Professor Graves entered the classroom slamming the door and ordering everyone to take a seat. Ez had no choice but to get back to his seat.

The class went by peacefully. Graves explained the strategy topic for the day and shared the theoretical problems for them to solve in groups of two. Naturally, Ekko moved his table next to Ezreal’s and began to read the situations without noticing the reproachful look that the blonde was giving him; However, Luxanna did notice it. Despite knowing it was Ezreal who was into her and not Ekko, she allowed Ez to believe she had bought the whole thing.

“I think we can use Moonfall to solve the first situation,” Said Ekko already scribbling down some calculations.

Ezreal did not reply, Ekko furrowed both eyebrows and looked up.

“Dude...?”

“Don’t dude me, Ekko. I can’t believe you’re letting Lux think we are dating!” His voice was not as high-pitched as before, but it still carried a tone of despair.

“But we are not dating, Ez. And now, you have a reason to talk to her.” Said Ekko sealing the matter for good.

The blue-eyed young man was going to protest, but, instead, he paused to consider the situation. It turned out that his friend was right. Now, he had a compelling reason to talk to Lux and clear up the misunderstanding. In fact, the welcome party would be the perfect setting. If he started by using lunch time to study as well as a couple of hours after the club activities, he might be able to get a decent grade on the exam and avoid academic disaster. However, of course, the most important thing now was to convince Luxanna that Ekko and he were just friends.

Class resumed and Ezreal did not seek to talk with the young magician again. She mentally thanked him for that because her mind was already busying itself with all the days responsibilities, which were already stressing her. Of course, not all was bad; the welcome party meant all club heads were required to attend - without exception. And that meant even the elusive Katarina would be there. If only for a few minutes, or to scare everyone away from an eight-seat table.

The thought of seeing Katarina that night thrilled her. They had not spoken since the afternoon the assassin had sent her that tempting selfie. But Luxanna delighted herself imagining what Katarina’s nipples looked like under the black censorship band. Surely, they were brown, or perhaps pink like her own. Big or maybe small? Would they harden easily or wouldn’t they? Would she let her touch them, or would Katarina force her to settle with just watching? In fact, was there even a possibility of tasting them with her own lips?

The bell rang and Lux went straight to the cafeteria. There Taliyah and other club members were already expecting her. As they ate, however, Luxanna’s mind drifted to Katarina again.

So many possibilities going through her head at that very moment, all so colorful and wild. Little by little, Luxanna disconnected from the real world and began to imagine increasingly _risqué_ scenarios as she took the food to her mouth. The young woman nodded from time to time and smiled mechanically at her tablemates. In her mind, where she was free and her own human being, there was only an image of herself, on her knees and with her face lost between Katarina's legs. Seeing Katarina's smirk falter as her tongue and lips brushed her sex was such a fantastic scenario that Luxanna was already drunken from her own imagination. However, it only got better. So, what would you she with her hands? Let's see, Lux thought to herself, perhaps she would occupy them with Katarina’s generous breasts, or perhaps she would have to give her mouth a hand as it might be necessary to fully please Katarina. In fact, what if the pink haired woman would only allow her to use her mouth? Would Lux have freedom to use her fingers on herself, then?

Luxanna reimagined the scene, but this time instead of letting her hands help with Katarina's pleasure they were between her own legs. With fast and precise movements, her fingers entered enough to stimulate herself, and then withdrew the same amount to replicate effect repeatedly. She would go faster and faster, her mouth would coordinate to perfection, and Katarina would have no choice but to move her pelvis against her mouth to seek her own orgasm. Maybe…

“Lux!. Are you listening?” Came Taliyah’s concerned voice. Her right hand waving frenetically in front of her best friend’s eyes.

The young woman blinked a couple of times, the Katarina riding her face suddenly replaced by Taliyah's worried face.

“Ah, hum. Sorry.” Mustered Lux tearing herself apart from the pleasures of imagination.

“Are you Ok? You looked all distracted. Are you worried about the party?”

Party? Thought the mage. Her brain still lingering on her fantasies. A few seconds later, she had already came down to the boring and cold reality.

“Yes. Sorry, I was thinking about everything I have to do” An apologetic smile on her face and a perfectly trained blush to her checks to sell the act.

“If you want I can help you. Not that I know a lot about parties, but ...” Offered Taliyah trailing off.

“If it’s all right I could really use a hand with the club members, Taliyah.” Said Lux fully focusing on her duties for the first time of the day. “Some second and third years are still a bit uncooperative”.

The young shuriman nodded excitedly, as if Lux had assigned her the most important task of her life. When in truth, it was quite boring and simplistic; all she had to do was highlight on the hex-tablet the photograph of the club members she saw at the celebration. But the less nonsense to worry about, thought Lux, the more time to focus on the important things. Like putting her head between Katarina's legs, if only in her imagination.

In the meantime, Katarina was devouring a delicious grilled pork tenderloin with fries dipped in garlic sauce. A little lemonade without sugar to lower that delicious food, and a little pot of vanilla pudding for dessert. As always, she was alone on the roof of the technological building, which was right next to the coliseum. No one went up there, but if anyone did they would vanish the second they noticed her presence.

The assassin was chewing with her eyes fixed on the clouds; she had no desire to do anything. The only thing that was preventing her from returning to her room and sleeping all afternoon were the tests for new applicants. The only responsibility as club head that she liked because she had the pleasure of breaking some fresh meat bones. With the delight of knowing that she would brighten her day by hurting a novice, she kept eating.

When she finished, she went down from the building and threw away her lunch boxes. Then Katarina went to the classroom next to her club and fell asleep until it was time for the tryouts.

Sadly, Katarina could not make her day by breaking bones because the only applicant was a skinny boy named Kayn, who was one of Zed’s few relatives, and therefore it was up to him to evaluate his tryout.

Her mood only worsened the moment her second-in-command, Talon, reminded her the stupid freshman party. Her assistance was compulsory, if only to let herself been seen for a few minutes, and then disappear leaving everything in Talon’s capable hands. However, she still had a couple of hours, so Katarina returned to her room and lay down. She slept soundly until the noise of the music in the distance woke her up.

As usual, Katarina took off her wrinkled uniform, tossed it into the basket and walked around in her underwear for a while rummaging through her closet for something to wear. She opted for a pair of black leather pants, a matching tank top and boots. To top it a wine red leather jacket. She combed her hair a little. Some foundation and black eye pencil to make the green of her eyes stand out even more. A pint of a mild dark pink lipstick. Then, she headed for the coliseum without even a glance at the mirror.

Still, her bad mood persisted. What the assassin did not expect was how fast her mood was about to improve upon reaching the dammed party.

Luxanna was there, very diligent receiving the members of her club who arrived all confused and excited at their first big party. A bunch of teenagers who, in theory, the bright future of Durandal city in their hands, but the hardly knew what they wanted to do with their lives. An there was the redhead, with her innocent face and her angelic smile, a well-practiced farce, of course, because Katarina had already glimpsed at what was hiding behind blue eyes.

Without drawing too much attention to herself, Katarina approached one of the first-grade boys and pushed him. The young man fell to the ground, he turned around furious, but paled when his eyes met Katarina's. She smiled and looked away long enough to make sure her little prank had caught Luxanna's attention. Then, she kept lightly pushing everyone until she half mingled in the crowd.

Katarina made it to the food and poured herself a few snacks, and a glass of fruity punch.

Since Luxanna was bound to come to her, the assassin claimed a table (eight seats, as predicted by Lux) and set about eating as she calculated how much it was necessary to keep the redhead waiting. It was not until she finished all her food, that she made a minimal effort to search the sea of dancing young people for the pretty ass that had caught her eyes.

When their eyes met, Katarina laughed because it was obvious that the young magician had been observing her for a while. That greatly improved her mood. Katarina left the party and waited, hidden in the shadows of a nearby hall, for Luxanna to appear.

She had no time to get bored, for two and a half minutes later; Katarina heard the faint echo of approaching footsteps.

Katarina left her hiding place and with one of her quickest moves, she got behind Luxanna and bending her left arm behind her back. The young woman did not scream, she just stood still and walked at Katarina’s will until they were hiding in the shadows.

“Just how stupid are you, exactly?” Katarina commented applying a little pressure.

“Why is that?” Luxanna asked without bothering to hide that the position hurt a bit.

“Coming here, alone and unarmed.” Said Katarina in a low whisper tight next to Luxanna’s hear “You know, I could open that closet over there, spread your legs wide open and do whatever the fuck I wanted”

Lux did not reply; Katarina was puzzled for a few seconds until she turned her around enough to look at her face. The first thing she noticed was how dilated Luxanna's eyes were. Whatever she was imagining was sure to be _exciting_.

“What a little slut you turned out to be, Crownward. “ Katarina said with a smirk, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? To be thrown against that wall and get fucked.”

Luxanna did not respond, but Katarina loosened her grip and fully turned her around. Instead of fully letting her go, Katarina used her forearm to keep Luxanna in place.

“Tell me. How hard have you been masturbating on that pic?” Katarina said still smirking, and getting close enough to feel Luxanna’s agitated breath on her own lips.

This time Lux answered with a cryptic smile, which sent a chill all the way down the assassin’s spine.

Unfortunately, she could not continue pressing the issue as she heard someone approaching. Acting fast, she pushed Luxanna into the light and walked away quickly and silently. Katarina not once looked back, but the certainty that Lux did not take her eyes off her for a second.


	3. Zero Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've surrendered to ao3 spacing format.
> 
> I also want to make a joke, but it's not the time yet.

**Zero Two**

**The second part of the party**

Ah, Durandal God-Weapon Academy for aspiring heroes where they prepare themselves and tone up their abilities to brandish the weapons of the gods themselves. Only the best of all the young applicants manage to secure a place in this prestigious institution, a place where...

Luxanna avoided stumbling over the railing after Katarina had pushed her. To play it cool, Lux leaned over it and looked at the dimly lit campus pretending to be deeply in thought. Until the footsteps grew too strong and she heard a voice right next to her.

“I thought he was the only one who sneaked away from parties,” said Jayce flashing Luxanna a smile.

Lux turned around pretending having been startled by his sudden appearance.

“I just wanted some air,” answered Lux shyly. “There are far too many people in there. It gets difficult to breathe.”

“I understand ... Luxanna, right?” replied Jayce placing both arms on the rail and leaning on to be at the same level as her.

“Lux is fine, my name is too formal.”

“Oh, Lux then. Although Luxanna is quite beautiful.” Commented with sincerity. He might know full-well how to sway a woman, but this time he was simply being truthful.

True to her role, Luxanna blushed slightly and avoided the young man's gaze for several seconds. Until she was sure he had taken the bait; Jayce, meanwhile, was amazed at how pretty the young woman was. In fact, he was quite impressed by her looks.

“I know It might sound as if I tell the same to everyone, but …”

“For real?” Lux interrupted, pretending to be overly excited; although she would rather he had never interrupted in the first place.

“Indeed. In fact, there is an event on Tuesday. A lecture about the most recent improvements of magic catalyzers used in hex-tech devices.” Jayce straightened himself. “Surely you are familiar with the topic”

“Yes, a little bit” Not that my parents were very prominent academics in the area, thought Luxanna. “My staff uses a pyrite core.”

Jayce smiled. This time Luxanna could see that the gesture was genuine, and the young woman allowed herself a little sincerity as well.

“The core of my hammer is truesilver” said Jayce with one of his hands rubbing his perfect chin.

“It's not the best catalyst,” Luxanna countered.

“True, but it allows great control, and it’s capable of storing a relatively high amount of magic on hold. So, when I decide to use a bombardment technique it can cause a great impact.” Answered Jayce. “Greater than with a pyrite core, which would let the energy flow too quickly without being able to accumulate enough for the impact implosion to have so much effect.” Finished with a fully blown self-sufficient smile.

Luxanna listened to him, getting a little closer to the young man because that was a topic they could actually enjoy discussing. However, she was more interested in wiping the smile off his handsome face.

“Yes” Lux concede, but after a smile she proceeded to fully demonstrate she was not a student there only for her magic abilities “Pyrite reduces the initial destructive potential of bombardment techniques, but combined with the right proportions of khorium and cobalt its potential is perhaps two or three times greater than pure truesilver.”

"Although they are quite rare and expensive materials," Jayce ventured.

Luxanna only smiled. Yes, obtaining a combined core of khorium and Cobalt with a pyrite base required some influences and money, perhaps more of the latter than the former. Luckily, her family owned both in good quantities. Thus, as soon as her parents knew about her great potential neither of them spared a penny to get her the best materials for Luxanna to reach her maximum potential.

Jayce, on the other hand, had built the expensive circuit of his hammer with his own effort. At first with discarded materials from various sources. Then, once he entered the academy, he used the resources of the Luminari club to improve his equipment and design new ones. However, the young inventor was very comfortable finding someone who could speak his favorite language.

Jayce was certain that his next move was correct.

“Well, in that case, I hope you don't reject my invitation for Tuesday. Do you know Viktor Lidholm?” Asked the inventor.

“Yes, in the flesh.”

When Luxanna was still a regular high school student in Demacia, her mother traveled a little less, and every time Augatha went to Durandal city she took Lux to the meetings with the greatest minds of the hex-tech scene. So young Crownward knew the faces of all the prominent names in the field personally.

Most of the so-called geniuses - or pioneers, as was the case with Viktor, had a prodigious mind but a hideous personality. Maybe it was because they only saw Lux as Augatha's younger daughter: the brat that had caused hex-tech research to stall for over two years and a half.

"He's a jerk," Jayce said, catching the young woman by surprise. “But he is also a genius. His work on alloys must be one of the best in the world, and the main reason I’m looking forward to go”

“Oh, your own work must be pretty good if you were invited”. That kind of events were very exclusive, and often only the brightest or most promising were invited.

Jayce laughed. In a charming and sincere way, captivating could be the perfect word to describe it. His dark blue eyes sparkled in the low light of the reflectors, and his perfect white smile a perfect match to his strong chin. Lux might not be into men but she admitted Jayce was pretty Gregorian. He was tall. With broad shoulders and chest. Well-sculpted arms owes to long hours of working out in the gym.

“No.” He laughed, “The invitation was for the Academy, but I am the head of the Luminari club. I’m going as an official representative, and I would very much like if you agreed to go with me.”

It might have been a well-intentioned invitation, but Luxanna knew it was not without risks to accept Jayce’s invitation. Nevertheless, It was also a perfect opportunity to polish up her shinny reputation. She could refuse, or course, but that would probably only bring more problems than real benefits.

"I’d love to," replied the young woman, reddening her cheeks once more.

Both the verbal and seemingly involuntary response from her body pleased Jayce who wore a triumphant smile.

“Well. Should I pick you up at 6?” said Jayce with all is gallant self.

Although expected, It was not such a good idea to let Jayce fully play the role of shinning prince. She had to alter the inventor’s plans a bit.

“Hum. Wouldn't it be better if we meet at the parking lot? I mean you fan club following us around isn’t the most appealing idea, and I’m not too good with heels.”

“Again, “said Jayce truly impressed by Luxanna’s quick mind “you are right. Then we should meet there”

Lux nodded.

They were silent for a few seconds, Jayce studying the young woman's face to confirm that she was, in addition to being intelligent and a magic prodigy, indeed very pretty; for her part, Lux continued to play the role of the unsure maiden allowing herself to be courted by the Academy’s prince.

“I think I should retire now. Do you want me to accompany you to your room?” Asked Jayce already offering his hand.

Luxanna declined his offer with a polite smile and a rosy tone on her cheeks. She had left Taliyah in charge of everything, but she was sure that by then her friend would already be losing her mind. However, they happily walked together for a while. Jayce continued his merry way to his room, while Lux walked back into the party. Although, she was not interested in whatever transpired that night. Her only motivation for being there had already left without even saying bye. Curiously, her phone rang just before meeting up with Taliyah, and she decided to take a peek.

I was a text from Katarina. She had sent two pictures: the first showed her clothes scattered all over the floor. The second picture was of Katarina herself, barely covering her chest with the sheet as she shot the camera a wide smirk and her middle finger. Luxanna grunted in frustration because those could have been her clothes, and that sheet could have been herself.

She really need a moment to herself, but her busy life was giving her none of that.

“Lux!” Taliyah shouted.

The redhead quickly put the phone away startled by the slim chance Taliyah could see the screen form two meters away.

“What happened?” Asked putting on her Miss Crownward mask on.

“I don't know how it happened,” began the brunette “but I think some guys are ... drunk.”

Should have guessed someone was going to spike the punch, thought Lux. With a resigned sigh she made her way through the sea of half-intoxicated teenagers, Taliyah trailing right behind her.

Meanwhile, Ezreal had spent the whole night searching for Lux without success, and when he saw her pass by he suddenly felt the courage to speak to her.

“Lux, Lux!” Ezreal shouted a tad too eager.

The mage turned her face to Ezreal who zigzagged toward her with a red face. The way he dragged the only syllable of her name told Luxanna enough to guess how many punch had he taken.

“Hello” Said the young boy as he finally managed to stop in front of Lux. He tried pulling the cool guy face, but it ended up more bordering in idiotic.

“Hum hello, Ez.” Lux made a conscious effort not to laugh, “Did you have some punch?”

“You too?” Ezreal answer all too happy “It is delicious, although it kinda tastes odd”

“What do we do?” Taliyah asked as she watched Ezreal lift the glass and take the rest of the contents in one gulp.

“I'm not sure. For now, we should take everyone to their rooms.”

Lux took out her staff and began conjuring light spheres to guide the students back to their rooms. Those who were not as intoxicated, helped guiding her classmates and friends. The only one who refused to leave was Ezreal.

“Hey, Lux. I think he won't leave unless it's with you” Said Taliyah leaning over so only Lux could hear her words.

“If there is no other choice. I will take him back, but there are still some students that need my assistance,” Replied Lux too busy conjuring to mind Ezreal’s puppy eyes.

“I can take care of them,”Offere Taliyah, ever the friend, ever the matchmaker. “Ezreal doesn't look very good. He's talking to a chair.”

This time Lux did laugh because he was so drunk that he could hardly distinguish a human from an inanimate object.

Luxanna approached Ezreal then, and with all the patience she had left took him by the arm. She guided him to the dorms. Lux knew he was staying in block C but had no idea which room, so she would have to check the list at the entrance.

“Why is everything moving in slow motion?” Asked Ezreal squeezing his eyes as they passes by a lightbulb “And the lights, why are they so shinny and… blurry?”

“Just keep walking Ez, we're almost there.” Was Luxanna’s answer. Her mid was too tired, and Ezreal probably too drunk to notice the little cracks in her mask.

“Where are we going?” Ezreal asked after almost tripping with his own feet.

“I’m taking you to your room. You need to sleep, Ez.”

“Sleep? I… wanted to take back you your room. Ekko said that would be cool, but I couldn’t find you” Ezreal looked sad. “I’m sorry, Lux”

Ezreal made a clumsy move but good enough to escape from Lux’ weak grip.

“Let me… try.” Said Ezreal while fighting way too hard to control his feet and do not fall on her face.

The blond hiccup once, then twice. His eyes already filling with tears, and Luxanna started to feel impatient. In her mind, I was already bad enough having to settle with Ezreal’s drunk ass instead of Katarina’s perky breast.

“I'll be fine, Ezreal.” She tried calming herself down. Her foul mood was not Ezreal’s fault. “You, on the other hand, need to get to your room and sleep.”

“But, I had it all everything planned down”

Yes, of course he had. Probably a dance. Then, he would probably try to clear up the misunderstanding of his courtship with Ekko. Next, Lux imagined he would confess his undying love for her. Which was the reason why the redhead was secretly thankful to whoever had messed with the punch.

However, Lux was not completely out of the woods just yet, and Ezreal’s next words proved just so.

“Lux, do you want to go out with me?” Said Ezreal sucking up his tears. A never before felt bravery swelling up his chest.

The young woman blinked a couple of times in confusion because she did not expect Ezreal to suddenly gather, or even have, that much courage.

“Well, I…” Luxanna stumbled over her words. She had to accept, but she was also so not in control that it felt wrong.

“You don’t wanna.” Ezreal made is best not to cry right there. He was overly sensitive and his mind too clouded to think properly. Therefore, he tried running. “I'm going to sleep now.”

However, as Ezreal turned around to leave his feet were not as fast as his need to flee, and he fell over being only able to spin in the air to avoid breaking his teeth he ended up falling on his back. As he lay there, he saw Luxanna’s pretty face come into view.

“Are you ok, Ez?" said Lux, thinking that the night was turning out way too strange. “It’s not that I’m so against going out with you. But… aren't you dating Ekko?”

“No!.” He replied sitting up faster than he fell. “That was just Ekko’s stupid idea to get me talking. I’ve ever only liked you.”

An awkward silence followed that strong statement.

"I see," said Luxanna helping Ezreal to his feet. “I think, It’ll be better if we talked about it later. When your head is clear.”

Ezreal nodded. His pessimist self already convinced rejection was the only outcome. They started walking again, in silence, but the merciful smile that Luxanna gave him was like an oasis in his self-pity desert. Ezreal allowed himself to be taken to the dorms. There Ekko came rushing down the stairs.

“Dude, Ez. I was worried sick.” Ekko approached the pair.

“Ekko, can you help… a little?” Lux said as she leaned Ezreal’s weight on Ekko’s shoulder.

“What the hell happened?” Asked the zaunite with a confused look, alternating between Lux and his best friend.

“Somebody spiked the punch.” Lux answered as she stepped aside from the boys.

"Dude, It gotta have been somebody from the assassin’s club," Said the boy already dragging Ezreal up the stairs"Those guys are the worst! Thanks, Lux. I’ll make sure to get him in bed.”

“Hush Ekko. The would kill us if they heard you!”.

As Ekko took Ezreal away, Luxanna stood for a while wondering if the assassin was to blame for the mild catastrophe. It was no secret how much they enjoyed chaos - if their terrible reputation was anything to get by. Still the young mage wondered whether Katarina would be aware of the situation.

However, Luxanna was too tired to dwell on such trivial matters.

Back in her room, Lux sat on the edge of the bed, picked up her phone and checked the time: 2:17 in the morning. She opened the messing service and started typing down a message. The first she had ever sent to Katarina. Up to that moment, Katarina had been the only one sending her pictures with zero replies on Luxanna’s side. That was about to change.

Lux waited for Katarina’s reply while changing into her pajamas. The phone rang after a while; it was a photo, as usual, of Katarina's middle finger – a loud and clear answer. Lux decided to change her approach then. If Katarina communicated with pictures, so would she. Standing up, Lux walked to the mirror and took off her clothes. She knew what Katarina liked about her, physically, so she turned around and put the phone over her shoulder. A couple of minutes later, she send it.

In less than five minutes, Luxanna had the name of the students who had spiked up the pouch with a bottle of Freljordian spirits.

However, that information paled with Katarina’s next move. The assassin send her a fully articulated message. Date and time. And, next, another message.

_Next time, open your legs wider, Crownward._


	4. Zero Three

**Zero Three**

**A date with the Cute boy.**

Ah, Durandal God-Weapon Academy for aspiring heroes where they prepare themselves and tone up their abilities to brandish the weapons of the gods themselves. Only the best of all the young applicants manage to secure a place in this prestigious institution, a place where...

Luxanna had arrived very early that Mondayday morning. She hoped to have a few minutes to speak with Principal Yuumi about the welcome party sabotage. However, when the young mage peeked into the office, she saw Kayn and her two accomplices coming out, heads down, followed by Katarina herself. As they walked by Lux, the assassin signaled them to keep walking.

“Your ass is paying for my lack of sleep,” Said Katarina with a smirk. Then, she kept walking without bothering to wait for an answer.

Lux remained stunned and speechless in the middle of the office, for them to be interacting face to face publicly was not part of the plan. The day before, Katarina had sent her photo of herself nude in a bathtub, as a reminder of their little agreement. Whereas Lux was willing to pay up her debt, risking her reputation was not on the table.

If Luxanna were an ordinary girl, well not so much like that. Rather, if she were special enough to go in the Academy, but not so much for that to be an issue between herself and Katarina. She would already be giving all of herself to the assassin, but she had the full weight of her last names and her family's legacy on her shoulders. She had to be little Miss perfect at all times, no matter what.

“Miss Crownward,” Said the director’s personal assistant. “"Is there anything you require?"

Luxanna turned her head upon hearing her name and smiled to disguise her previous disturbance.

“Ah, I wanted to talk to Principal Yuumi”

“The incident with the punch is already solved Miss. Principal Yuumi has an important meeting with the Mayor of Durandal City, so she will be living soon.” With those words and a stern look, Lucilla ended the brief meeting and subtly kicked the mage out.

Luxanna had no choice but to return to her classroom with a broken face.

So, Katarina had sold them away. Why, the redhead girl wondered. It could not be as part of their courtship, or could it?.

Shortly before reaching the classroom, Luxanna had to push away the topic and put on her usual poker face. She got into the room as if nothing in the world bothered her, but Taliyah got to her side as soon as she had sat in her place. And judging by her face, the rumor had already spread.

“Lux! Did you hear?” Asked the girl with an overly excited voice.

“Hello Taliyah. Heard? No. What happened?” Luxanna feigned ignorance.

“They have already found out who put alcohol in the punch.” Taliyah answered with her usual happiness “I don't know all the details, because ... well, nobody knows. But second year guys are saying Katarina handed them over.”

“Oh. Odd.”

“I know right? Super weird. I wonder why she did that, thought.” Said Taliyah with authentic curiosity.

Why? Indeed. It looked like Katarina was more of a mystery than she initially believed.

“Anyway, everyone is better now. Except for a couple of guys who are still unwell. Everything was pretty heavy on Friday.” Taliyah took her seat next to Lux and waited.

“I am sorry, Tal.” Lux said “I left you to deal with the mess alone. I shouldn’t have”

“Don't worry, friends are always there to help each other.” A genuine smile on her face, which only made Luxanna’s guilt kick in.

The young shuriman was a well-behaved girl. She was very kind to everyone, and she genuinely enjoyed helping other whenever she could - just like the hero she was aspiring to become. Unlike Lux, who was only playing the assigned role. If Taliyah got a glimpse of her true personality, her feelings and behavior, would she still want to be her friend?.

Before class start, Luxanna watched her classmates for a few seconds; they all seemed awake enough to begin the day. Except for Ezreal who still had not taken his head off the table. He did not do it until the teacher entered the classroom and told him off a couple of times. Taliyah made a face in her direction but said nothing. When Ezreal’s eyes met Luxanna's, the boy did not blush or quickly looked away, on the contrary, he held her gaze with his big sad puppy eyes.

Lux felt guilty once again. He was probably thinking about their last encounter. There was, however, little she could do about it since the class was already starting. Lux waited for class to end, and once the teacher was out she quickly approached the boy’s desk.

“Hello Ez. Are you feeling better already?” The question was honest. She did want to know how Ezreal was doing, both physically and mentally. She might not like him the way that way, but he was nice enough to try to be friends.

“I’m Ok. My head feels good now.” Ezreal was still sad. The effort to make his voice light and cheerful too evident.

“Ez?.”

"Sorry, Lux. I do not know what happened to me.” Ezreal looked down. He played with his fingers for a bit, as Lux waited. “I really like you. I just wanted to…”

"To…?" Lux pressed as he was not giving any indications of being able to finish his own sentences.

A heavy sigh escaped Ezreal lips. He was so very tired of not being able to pull himself together and be normal for once in his life.

“To ask if you ever wanted to have lunch with me.” He said after another agonizing pause. “I know you just wanted to help…”

"You don't want to have lunch with me anymore, then?" Luxanna asked putting on her best sad face.

Ezreal’s eyes shot up immediately, his demeanor changing completely.

“You… you want to?” Half screamed the boy calling out some of his classmate’s attention.

“Well, yes. If you’d still like to” Luxanna’s blush came out naturally as it was a bit embarrassing to feel herself observed by everyone in the room.

“Yes!, sure. Of course I want to!” Ezreal forgot all his sadness and melancholy right away. The thought of having lunch with Lux had made his life, no, his whole life already much better.

Luxanna was pleased with herself. Manipulating Ezreal’s moods was going to be easier than expected, and it gave her an idea of how to channel his behavior and emotions just the way she needed to.

Lux went back to her seat and waited out the next class.

As soon as class was over, she saw Ezreal leap to his feet and hit both knees with the table. He bent over in pain at first, but Lux's giggle made him forget his misfortune and ended up laughing like a fool. His previous sadness long forgotten. He locked eyes with Luxanna and walked the few meters keeping them away with a content smile on his lips.

"Shall we?" Lux proposed, pointing to the door with one of her hands.

They left the classroom together and reached the main dining room where they found a table for themselves. Ezreal insisted on being a gentleman and get Lux her lunch while she waited like a proper lady.

Sometimes Lux got bored playing Miss Crownward, but this time she was actually having fun. Seeing Ezreal all worked up, trying not to drop the trays as he did his best to play it coo,l was making that lunch a good memory.

However, while Ezreal struggled Lux took her time to analyze the cafeteria a bit. She had eaten there lots of time, but she had never really taken the time to really look at the people there. The first thing she notice were how every group was very distinctive. The Sorcery club members made a habit of sitting together. In fact, her seat was still empty, but as soon as her eyes met Taliyah’s she pointed in Ezreal general’s direction and all was settled. The Luminari club had reserved itself the main area of the cafeteria where they ate between heated academic discussions and Jayce fans ocasional interruptions. In a corner rested the Battle club who was full of overly active teens for whom everything was always a competition. Students who did not belong to any club took the other tables. They mingled freely with one another, and their conversations were much varied and lighter.

However, hidden in the shadows of the farthest corner of the room the Assassin club had their own table. Although of course, it was rare for its star members like Katarina or Zed to ever be there, but their honorary chairs were never taken by anybody else. In fact, seeing either of the two was like an apparition, and so when the doors opened and Katarina Du Couteau herself entered it all went still. Students, conversations and even chewing stopped. Minus Ezreal whose back was turned to the door and oblivious to the commotion.

“I brought you a little of everything because I didn't know what you wanted.” Said the blond guy smiling as he served all the dishes he had brought.

"Thank you," Luxanna replied without taking her eyes off Katarina.

“Do you want dessert?” The boy asked shyly.

“Yeah. Ice cream would be nice” came Lux’s answer tearing her eyes of the assassin.

Around them, people moved on with their activities as Katarina payed them no mind. Luxanna being the only exception. While Ezreal smiled and quickly went to the freezer and took three cups, the assassin followed his footsteps and stood right behind him. Of course, Ezreal was too busy smiling and making all kinds of plans to notice her, so when he turned around he clashed face first with her. Again, the cafeteria went silent, bets were rapidly paled whether Katarina would kill him right there or not.

“Vanilla” Katarina said taking the sweet from Ezreal’s hand. “Thanks, twerp”.

The room was still silent, all eyes on her, but Katarina was too used to actually care. She made her way to the grab some pasta. After that, she walked to the nearest table and placed her tray down. Everyone scrambled to take their food and leave as fast as humanly possible. Ezreal was still frozen – about as much as the ice cream in his hands. And only snapped out of it when he felt life blooming again around him.

He went back to where Luxanna was staring between him and Katarina.

"Brownie?" Ezreal offered with a nervous smile.

Lux tried to return the gesture as best as she could manage. However, Katarina had stolen the vanilla ice cream, her favorite flavor. Did she know, or was it just a happy coincidence?

Whatever the case, they had a peaceful and entertaining lunch. While Ezreal talked about whatever his brain could think of, Lux took advantage of his distraction to steal discrete glances in Katarina’s general direction. Sometimes, she would caught the assassin staring right back at her, others the woman would be focused on her food. About fifteen minutes later, Katarina took the ice cream and left. Luxanna did the same thirty minutes later, and Ezreal gulped down his food right after that.

Ezreal was floating on cloud nine. Without a doubt the best hour of his life, and he thought it would be nice if they could eat together again sometime. In fact, such a simple action could very well be the offspring of their beautiful teenage romance. He had it all already planned. They would fall deeply in love, spend the best three years of their lives at the Academy and, then, they would graduate as the biggest and bravest heroes of Durandal city. Some years later, when they were older and wiser, they would marry and have two children: a girl and a boy. Maybe a dog, too.

While Ezreal was already thinking which color would better suit the walls of their marital room, Luxanna was heading to the Sorcery club. She still had an hour to rest up, but she preferred to start setting up the holo-training of the day. However, her plans were interrupted by her phone - more specifically by Katarina. She sped up her peace and got to the clubroom before unlocking her phone. It was getting increasing dangerous to open the assassin’s messages in public; both the contents and her physical reactions were escalating.

As usual, it was a photo, but this time it was not of herself with little or no clothing. It was just the cup she had stolen from Ezreal. Empty, of course.

Luxanna sigh was full of frustration. Katarina had made it on purpose, so she knew Vanilla was Luxanna’s favorite flavor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once IT happens. I'm adding the tags. But I know y'all too smart to guess where this is going.


	5. Zero Four

**Zero Four**

**A date with the handsome Casanova.**

Ah, Durandal God-Weapon Academy for aspiring heroes where they prepare themselves and tone up their abilities to brandish the weapons of the gods themselves. Only the best of all the young applicants manage to secure a place in this prestigious institution, a place where...

Jayce looked immaculate. As if he had been materialized straight from a magazine cover so handsome and gallant. The young inventor was wearing a suit with a white shirt and an impeccable black bow tie - a white tissue on the front pocket to make him look even more elegant. His hair, which he had cut a couple of days earlier, was neatly styled, with a carefully practiced couple of hair locks haphazardly falling over his forehead. The final touch was a bit of hair spray to keep everything in place.

Luxanna had decided to wear a white strapless dress with a hand-made shawl that protected her bare shoulders from the cold, and also from prying eyes. For her make-up Luxanna went for a vivid pink shade for her eyes with barely enough eyeliner, and some lip gloss. She decided to wear white sandals instead of heels with a little blooming rose decorating its outer side. The childish touch to balance the dress. While other girls of her age and position were looking to make a grand debut in society, she was thinking of a much private ceremony.

To be realistic, Jayce and Luxanna made a beautiful couple - from the outside, at least. Jayce was not opposed to the idea of having serious affair with the girl, but his academic career came first. If he wanted to make himself a name in competitive world of the Hextech, there was little time to everything else. As for Lux, She believed Jayce to be a potential friend - or even a suitable cover in case Ezreal failed. However, the lover spot was reserved for Katarina with golden letters.

From the first day that Luxanna placed her blue eyes on Katarina, she knew the assassin was going to be the one.

All appearances aside, the two of them looked rather nice together, and even if they were surrounded my well-known faces, some faces turned their way more than once. Jayce was funnier than expected as Lux was unable to hold her. He was making some very interesting comments on the Zaunites hair and clothing.

“I wonder if your fans would still think you perfect now” Said Lux trying her best to keep a serious face.

“I might be a geek, Lux. But I can spare one or two good laughs for a pretty lady like you.”

“Are you always this charming, Jayce? Or is it your secret weapon?” Lux asked with a mischievous smile.

“It appears I’ve been found.” Answered Jayce.

Luxanna laughed. They continued to talk about anything and nothing as they moved across the room greeting some minor personalities who were approaching them. Lux recognized among those who hovered in her neighborhood students who had once filled her mother's lecture halls. It was sure that they had recognized her and without a doubt they thought that Dr. Augatha was there somewhere, but when they had greeted and realized that her mother was not around, they left as quickly as they had arrived.

Jayce didn't comment, just smiled and led her to one of the adjoining rooms where they took a seat at one of the tables.

“I think, This might be a good time to get us a drink.” Jayce said as he stood up again.

“Thank you.”

Jayce made his way to the bar, and Lux while Luxanna remained there busying herself with a quick look at the other assistants. They were all elegantly dressed with a terrible snobbish air around them. The redhead was already remembering why she hated that kind of academic meeting when she felt someone take the seat right next to her.

"I hope this chair is not taken," said the soft-spoken woman.

Lux blinked. There was a gorgeous blue-eyed woman, with silver hair falling freely over her shoulders and an inviting smile looking right at her. She had seen pretty women before, or course, but this estranger had something about her that rendered the Demacian speechless.

“No, it is not” Said Lux after a while. Her cheeks fully flushed.

“I see. Well, It is always better to ask, is it not?” Said the silver haired beauty as her smile widened.

As Lux remained silent, the woman silent brought a glass of champagne to her lips. She took a sip but her attention was fully focused on Luxanna’s own eyes.

“Oh” She chuckled “You must be thinking I have no manners whatsoever. I am Ashe Avarossa.” The woman extended her hand offering it to Lux.

Luxanna doubted at first. She was not sure what to do, her hands were suddenly sweaty and her mind drawing a blank. However, with a quick motion she cleaned her right hand a bit and took Ashe’s hand in a shaky handshake.

“I’m Luxanna Crownward. Pleasure to meet you.” Managed Lux as best as she could. Her voice trembling a little out of nervousness.

"I think… the pleasure is going to be all mine.” Ashe’s smiled turned to a smirk.

Truth to be told, Ashe had approached the girl because she was already quite tired of running from her two bodyguards, but her casual decision was turning out to be funnier by the minute. The girl was so nervous It was impossible for the Freljordian not to toy with her for a bit. Ye, her fun time was cut short when she could see one of her bodyguards approach the table.

“Princess.” Came a voice with a deep northern accent.

Lux lifted her hear at the voice, but had to keep on going until almost two meters from the ground found a stony cold stare piercing right at her; Ashe pretended she heard notning.

"Princess Ashe," the woman repeated.

Luxanna’s brain seemed to snap out of her trance then. The woman was surely from the Freljord. For one she was quite fucking tall and well-built, and with the same vibrant blue eyes as Ashe. Although, her hair was platinum blond. However, what made Lux sure of her rushed conclusion was the accent. She had been to freljord a couple of times and their accent was very distinctive and, dare she say, sexy.

“Yes, Sejuani. What’s the matter?” Said Ashe still not looking at her faithful bodyguard.

But the woman did not answer, her eyes were still measuring the lanky redhead sitting on the table. The stare was making Lux quite confused. Part of her wanted for the floor to open and swallow her whole, but at the same time she wondered why was that woman taking so much interest in her.

“Please, Sejuani. You're scaring away my new friend.” Ashe sighed knowing full well Sejuani’s intentions. “Turn around”.

“I cannot, Princess.”

Suddenly, Lux saw a mischievous smile settle on Ashe's lips, then the woman winked at her and continued speaking in a cheerful voice.

“Well, Sejuani. Why is that? You sure could do just that last night.” Ashe made a pause, both to evaluate the two women reaction and for dramatic effect. “I was merely finding myself some company.”

Suddenly Luxanna understood. Ashe’s coy smile and Sejuani’s even colder that before stare confirmed her initial suspicion.

“By the gods, what are you making me say, Sejuani?. Now Luxanna is going to think me a helpless tease!.”

“I apologize, Your Majesty” The woman said without feeling the least remorse.

It seemed to Lux that this was exactly Sejuani's intention.

"And where is Tryndamere?" Said Ashe suddenly changing the topic “Is he lost again?”

This time the huge freljordian woman looked away from Lux to Ashe who was still sipping her champagne.

"He must be looking elsewhere, around the bushes most likely." Sejuani said with a barely noticeable smirk on her lips.

"Watch your mouth, Bloodsworn." Ashe warned. Her tone and demeanor suddenly turning hostile.

Lux felt the pair knew exactly what to do or say to irritate each other. She looked around quickly hoping Jayce would just should up already.

“My apologies, Princess.” Came Sejuani’s retort. Again, not feeling any remorse.

"Find that idiot at once." This time her voice was authoritarian.

In spite of that, Sejuani hesitated because she knew very well that the moment she turned around Ashe would escape. Nevertheless, she could not disobey Ashe’s orders, so with one last glance at Lux she walked away.

“Apologies, again.” Ashe said standing up “Such a pity our time got ruined.”

“We could still enjoy ourselves.” Lux said without knowing where such boldness came from.

“Oh, then. How about a walk.” Ashe asked with her eyes already darting to the nearest exit.

Lux stood up and made an effort to take Ashe’s had, but stopped midair with a troubled look in her eyes.

“I... am sorry. I can’t” Luxanna said with true sadness in her voice. She had suddenly lost all courage and was starting to feel rather nervous and stupid.

“The young man you came here with?”. Ashe’s tone was almost understanding, but she still sounded a bit annoyed. And it only got slightly worse when Lux nodded. “Well, you do make a rather nice couple.”

“It’s not like that . We are just friends.” Luxanna replied.

Ashe was very curious now. If the man was not Luxanna’s lover, why was she suddenly rejecting her, then? . Unfortunately. Miss Avarossa had no more time to question the girl. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Sejuani and Tryndramere approaching at full walking speed.

“Princess Ashe, your mother requires your presence in the main hall” Said the bearded man. His green eyes rapidly scanning Lux and, just like Sejuani before him, judging her inadequate.

As expected, duty once again ruining all her fun. Ashe smiled and excused herself with a polite smile in Luxanna’s direction then walked away with her two Bloodsworn trailing closely behind her.

Lux, meanwhile, was left awestruck by the sudden turn of events. So much had happened in so little time that her mind was having trouble catching up. Frist, a beautiful woman had approached her with clear sexual intentions, and in an impulse of stupidity, Lux had nearly accepted. Which, on the big picture, did not seem so bad, in fact it could have saved her some trouble, If not for the fact she really wanted to save herself for Katarina. For whatever reason, Lux had convinced herself the assassin had to be her very first lover, so no matter what happened later she would always have a memory to treasure.

“Lux” Jayce called the redhead attention.

“I’m sorry, Jace.” Said Lux with a truly apologetic smile. “I was thinking of something.”

“I brought you a cocktail. No alcohol.”

"Thanks," Luxanna accepted the drink.

Jayce filled the silence with a light conversation about the band livening up the meeting. However, Luxanna only smiled or laughed mechanically, when necessary so Jayce would not suspect she was not paying attention.

“We should go to the main room. Viktor’s conference is about to begin.” Jayce offered Lux his left arm.

Luxanna warped her or own arm around his. They headed straight to the conference room which was already half crowded with high academics and inventors. Lux wondered if her mother was there somewhere, but it was not very likely since the buzzing was bound to be worse. Some people stopped to greet Jayce was they walked to their seats, but nobody spared more than a passing glance in Luxanna’s direction.

Jayce allowed Luxanna to sit first. And then took the seat right next to her.

“Now, to wait. I hope this prick doesn’t keep us waiting long.” commented Jayce as he opened the program he found by the table.

“Prick? So refined…” Said somebody mocking Jayce’s accent.

Lux turned around, but Jayce’s laughter filled her hears causing her to look at him instead.

“How would you call him, then?” Jayce asked.

“An asshole.”

While Jayce roared with laughter Lux took the chance to look at the woman who had caused her _date_ to almost bed over holding his stomach. What Lux’s eyes found, however, what she saw was far from the sexy long haired woman she managed to picture. Instead there was a girl not much older than themselves, shiny magenta hair was cut unevenly, to the left side where she had shaven the rest. Her smirk she wore reached her eyes easily. Unlike her, the newcomer was dressed with a white vest suit and no tie. The two upper bottoms of her T-Shirt wide open in a fashionable way.

“Good to see you haven’t changed a bit” Jayce said wiping his eyes. “Hello, Vi. How are you doing?”

“Sup” Said the woman moving a seat so she could be right next to the pretty redhead and closer to her childhood friend. “Damn Jayce. You finally got some fancy big city lady for yourself”

“Of course,” he joked winking in Luxanna’s direction.” So, Hands off”

“Uh-uh that’s for the lady to decide” Vi replied crossing her arms and causing the material to tighten under her muscles.

“Luxanna, this is Vi. A good friend form Piltover.” Jayce introduced them with a big goofy smile on his face, and Luxanna realized that the young inventor seemed to finally be enjoying himself.

"A pleasure to meet you," said the woman with a sly smile.

Vi’s eyes drawn themselves to Lux and seemed to assess her, but unlike Ashe there was no clear indicator of her intentions.

“If you are dating Jayce…” She said pointing at her good old friend “You should know that he cries as a little girl with animal documentaries. And he’s also got pretty sensitive nipples…”

“Shup it!” Said Jayce suppressing another round of laughter. Vi and her unappropriated comments had always given him solace in his darkest days back in Piltover. No matter there was nothing to eat, or how beaten up they were. Vi had always found a way to make him feel a little less bad.

Lux smiled. The air was much lighter now, and Jayce’s mood was contagious. The woman too was easy enough to like.

“I will take that into account. Although, we are just friends.”

“For real?,” answered Vi playfully “If that’s the case…”

“My name is Lux, by the way.” interrupted the mage having had enough flirting for a single night.

The conference began shortly after. The outer lights went out, and a man took the stage to give a short introduction about Dr. Viktor greatest accomplishments as well as a general overview at his presentation for the night. Jayce was immediately interested, but Vi took the opportunity to approach Luxanna and start conversation. The only topic truly interesting for her was pushed back to the end of the night.

“You really into in all this?” whispered Vi as she leaned over Luxanna’s side.

"Yes. Not everything, but I do want to know about his newest cores." Lux replied looking at Vi.

Vi eyes were also bright blue. Her face was not as delicate as Ashe's, and her jaw not as marked as Jayce's. Nevertheless, handsome was a perfect way to generally describe her. Luxanna’s eyes roamed Vi’s figure while she scanned the room, and noticed how well-toned her arms were under the fabric.

Sooner than later, Vi continued asking harmless stuff to distract them both from all the tedious formalities going about on stage. Luxanna went along, and with each passing question the conversation shifted from their lives to the academic matter at hand. However, Vi suddenly fell silent, her gaze fixed somewhere beyond her head and considerably paler than she actually was. Luxanna could not help but turn her head curious as to why the sudden change.

Five meters from them, a woman was watching them keenly. There was not much light to properly distinguish her, but Lux distinguish her straight dark hair falling freely down the middle of her back, her inquisitive dark blue eyes moved from herself to vi, and then to the stage.

“Damn, Cait.” Muttered Vi barely audible right before straightening herself in the chair.

Jayce found odd that the two of them had fallen silent all of a sudden, so he got closer to Lux and asked with a hushed whisper if everything was allrigh.

“I’m not sure,” answered Lux “But… Does _Cait_ say anything to you?”

Jayce looked past Luxanna at Vi. As expected she seemed paler, and her face was both serious and nervous. A very rare occurrence, so he concluded that yes. The name rang some very noisy bells.

“Caitlyn Bellanova,” said Jayce leaning a bit, so he could quietly whisper to Lux’s hears only. “She is the Sheriff of the fourth district of Piltover. Very famous. Fantastic aim” Another pause, Jayce looked over his shoulder to make sure the woman in question were not looking their way, but his eyes found hers inmediatly. Even so, he continued. “ And Vi’s ex something.”

Lux blinked a couple of times. “Isn’t she a bit too… old?”

“Not so much, Cait has always given the impression of being older than she really is. The same goes for Vi.” The inventor bit back a laugh and lowered his voice even more “I don’t really know much. Only that they were a thing before Cait found out Vi’s real age. After that, it went down in flames.”

Luxanna looked as discreetly as she could at the famous Sheriff over Jayce's shoulder, with such bad luck that the woman was staring right back at her. When their eyes met, the Sheriff raised one of her perfectly waxed eyebrows at her, but Luxanna panicked and turned around without fishing for any more information. However, that was all Lux needed to confirm that her best move for the night was sticking to Jayce and keep herself away from trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that bad joke I was dying to make...
> 
> Is this... reverse harem?.
> 
> I apologize for the lack of Katarina in this chapter.I'll make it up to y'all.


	6. Zero Five

**Zero Five**

**A lil’ before the Date with Her.**

Ah, Durandal God-Weapon Academy for aspiring heroes where they prepare themselves and tone up their abilities to brandish the weapons of the gods themselves. Only the best of all the young applicants manage to secure a place in this prestigious institution, a place where...

Gossip does not fly, it moves at light speed.

Luxanna could feel her peers' gaze on her with each step she took. They were not even discreet in hiding their sudden interest in her. Fully turned necks were left in her wake.

Although Luxanna was fully aware something like that could happen, she was severely underprepared to deal with it. Jayce was a very popular, and his fan club was always well-informed of whatever he did. It was obvious the gossip had spread faster than wildfire, but she was not expecting the colorful additions student were telling.

The mage crossed the corridor and went up the stairs of the second block. As soon as she showed up two young men began whispering while giving her not so discreet looks. Lux felt tempted to turn around stare. Only to allow herself the pleasure of measuring their reaction, but the redhead restrained herself and kept walking. On the third floor, Taliyah was already waiting with the day’s reports.

“Hello Lux,” said Taliyah with a shy smile. “How are you doing?”

“Hello” Greeted the magician with her best smile. Lux considered the question, her face turning serious and tired. “This is a little too much. Everyone is overreacting.”

“Don't mind them. They’re just jealous.” Said Taliyah getting into the room right next to Lux. “ I think it's great you’re dating Jayce. Thought, I thought you liked Ezreal.”

“I’m not, Taliyah. We only went together to a lecture.”

Lux answered as she looked around for Ezreal, but he was nowhere to be found. Taliyah seem to have guessed her next question.

“He is always late.” Taliyah took a seat.

“Oh, sure. But, I guess he’s already aware of the rumors” Lux sat too and took the first report.

The shuriman nodded; Luxanna had no choice but resign herself. In any case, she had work to do and those minutes before class star served her well enough.

For a few minutes, Lux had a break. However, the moment Ezreal crossed the door frame, the athmphere in the room changed drastically. Everyone looked at the boy as if he was a sort of apparition, or a reborn mythical creature. Then, their focus went to Lux who was too focus on Taliyah’s reports to notice the commotion right away. It took her a while to feel herself observed enough to look up, her eyes found Ezreal’s almost immediately and the guilt in the pit of her stomach kicked in hard. Ezreal’s pretty blue eyes were all red and swollen.

Lux remained quiet and silent, her mouth half open in a rather comic gesture. There were no words in that moment that could bring any peace to Ezreal’s hearth and she knew it. Just by looking at him Luxanna guessed he had heard the wildest rumors. Time stretched in deafening silence, only broken when Professor Orianna got into the room and ordered everyone to take their seats.

Lux put the reports away as Ezreal dragged himself to his seat with heavy steps. The mage thought about the rumors and how colorfully damaging they were. There was, of course, a bit of everything. To begin with, the most realistic versions depicted how they had gone out together the night before, and some students form Jayce’s fan club had seen them come back bear midnight, which was accurate enough. However, from there on rumors ranged from an innocent good night kiss, going through a heated make up session in the back of the car, and, the wildest, claimed to have seem Jayce sneaking out of Luxanna’s room with daybreak.

The truth was there had been no kissing or sex. Jayce had walked her back to the building, but she had bid him goodnight with a kiss on the cheek.

Lux tried to speak with Ezreal as soon as the period ended, but Professor Graves stepped into the classroom and slammed the door shut. Professor Graves was in a fool mood, so it was probably best not to risk his wrath. Lux waited for lunchtime then, her eyes darting to the blond man whose eyes were fixed on the window. He looked depressed, and Lux felt worse by the minute. She wondered how a stupid gossip could cause so much damage. Finally the bell rang, but when Lux stood up and made her way to Ez, the boy glanced at her and with watery eyes rushed to the door without a word. For a moment, Lux was frozen without knowing how to react, but then she too made her way to the door and ran down 3 stores to the cafeteria. He was nowhere to be found, and despite looking for him at his club Lux was unable to spot the young man anywhere. Not even Ekko knew where he was, or maybe he was covering Ezreal’s back.

Little Miss Crownward had no choice but to move on with her day. She ate with Taliyah who did not attempt to star conversation, and then they headed to their afternoon training. Lux kept her mind busy hitting dummies and helping her fellow club members, but in the back of her head she worried the rumors would escape the Academy walls and causer her real problems. She needed to find a way to fix the unintentional mess.

It was past six when Luxanna freed herself form daily responsibilities. Taliyah and left before her because she wanted to shower before dinner, so Lux walked back to her room alone. Lux was going crossing one of the green areas when a knife dug itself into the ground right in front of her. Less than five seconds later, another came flying and landed a couple of meters away from the main path. Lux saw a third dagger land on a three.

Lux looked around making sure nobody saw her follow the particular trail of _crumbs_. She had to walk for a few minutes into the artificial forest until she reached a small clearing right next to the Academy wall.

As expected, Katarina was waiting for her lying on a tree. The assassin was sharpening her knives pretending not having noticed Luxanna’s arrival. Lux moved her legs until she stood right in front of her.

Instead of speaking, Katarina smiled. She pushed herself off the tree and stabbed her daggers into the ground with a swift movement. Then, she closed the distance between them and put both arms around Lux without touching her. Katarina waited for Luxanna’s reaction, but seeing she did not seem displeased, She rested her hands of the mage’s hips.

"Didn't your mother tell you,” Katarina started closing the space between their faces. “About the girl who followed the big bad wolf into the forest?"

Luxanna chuckled, seemingly unaffected by Katarina’s breath ghosting over her lips. "You are no wolf."

"I can still eat you up." Katarina’s voice was low and tempting. There was a hint of annoyance in her voice, though. The pink haired assassin was used to instill fear in everyone, but Lux was having none of it.

This time Katarina’s words sent a shiver down Lux’s spine. She would have gladly dared her to, right there. However, the game would be over too soon if she did not play harder to get. So, instead, Lux laughed and tried to get away from Katarina. The assassin closed her arms and held her in place with a pleased smile drawn on her face.

"Such a hurry to go back,” Katarina said backing her head some centimeters "Is he already waiting in your bed?”

Suddenly, the smile that had been plastered on Luxanna's face froze, and was replaced by a grimace. Of course, Katarina had heard the rumor, thought Lux. Yet, there was no way the assassin actually believed them, or was it?.

“What?” Katarina’s act dropped a little as she noticed the mage was truly annoyed.

"Nothing,". Lux steeled herself and decided not to fight whatever Katarina had in mind.

Katarina brought her face close to hers once again. Her green eyes studied Luxanna’s face closely, as her lips rested milters from her own, but Lux knew Katarina was merely teasing her.

"That bad you don’t even wanna think of it?” Katarina said with her classic mocking tone.

Lux pushed Katarina, but the assassin kept herself in place with strong arms. In fact, Katarina managed to press their bodies even closer.

"What do you want?" Was the younger girl reply.

“To know ... How tiny is Jayce’s dick?”

Lux did bother answering; she just pouted and turned her face away from Katarina's eyes. The glint of extreme self-confidence in those pretty green eyes was pissing her for. The assassin said nothing, nor did Lux, so they were silent for a long time. It was not until Katarina started laughing that Luxanna decided to look at her again.

“So, “ Katarina began moving her palms along Lux’s back and enjoying the pleased smile on the girls face “ You are saving yourself for me.”

Luxanna would have given anything for her cheeks not to immediately redden because Katarina’s hearty laugh was too humiliating to bear. Nevertheless, the young Crownward did not deny it, and unknowingly had provided Katarina with mental peace. The assassin may had been playing cool by teasing her, but, in fact, she had spent the day wondering how to cut Jayce’s balls off without too much bloodshed.

“Enough with the teasing, please.” Whispered Lux hiding her face in the crock of Katarina's neck.

Katarina conceded and enjoyed the newfound tranquility of having Luxanna all for herself. The assassin was so pleased, she decided to buy herself more time with the mage.

“Crownward, you look like shit. Can’t take you anywhere like this.” Katarina said 

Lux raised her face without understanding the sudden change of mood. She waited a bit for Katarina to elaborate, but the taller woman only stared at her with a smirk, a challenge to be more precise. As Lux-s brain started to overwork itself, Katarina released her and went to pick her daggers.

"It's barely something past six." Said Lux narrowing her eyes.

“So?. Two hours more, two less. What does it matter.”

“It's also Tuesday. Your message read Thursday and…”Managed Lux before Katarina interrupted her half pissed.

“I changed my fucking mind. Got a problem with that, Crownward?”

“Do I have to find a way to read you mind now?” Because I don't think I have that kind of power.” Replied Lux mirroring her annoyance.

Katarina cross her arms over her chest and stared at her. Lux was aware her hair was a mess, and she was a little sweaty as well, from training. But there was nothing wrong with her uniform, it was not too wrinkled and it fit her real good. Her ass above all, was fantastic with that skirt. So, what the hell was Katarina’s problem?.

“Get some real clothes and come back.” Katarina said as she took out her phone.

Lux squinted her eyes at the assassin’s choice of clothing: black pants with mid-calf leather boots, a red shirt with “Pentakill” printed in black letters engulfed in flames. A black leather jacket with both sleeves rolled up revealing toned forearms with a colorful array of bracelets.

“30 minutes, or I'll leave without you” Were Katarina’s last worlds before her focus shifted from Lux to her phone.

With all the grace, she could muster having only twenty-nine minutes left, Lux turned around and started walking slowly. However, as soon as she was positive Katarina could not see her she sprinted full speed. As she ran, Lux made a mental list of all the things she had to do. First, she needed to shower fast, then put on some makeup, and comb her hair as best as possible. Lux also needed to find something for either partying or dinner since she had no idea what the assassin had planned for the night.

She got to the building and went up the stairs two at a time, turned sharply around the corner ready to jog the last meters to her room. However, her eyes landed on Ezreal. Sitting on the floor by her door playing with his fingers. Lux hid behind the wall catching her breath while her mind came up with a backup plan. She looked at the watch on her wrist, she had 23 minutes left. Lux could not go back to Katarina, and there was no other way to get herself in the room. So, the only choice was facing Ezreal.

The redhead took some sharp breaths, stilled the hammering of her hearth at walked slowly around the corner to her door.

“Hello Ez,” She greeted him giving her best not-out-of-breath performance.

The blond guy looked up and leaped to his feet. His right hand went straight to the back of his neck.

“Hello, Lux.” Said Ezreal with his most natural tone of voice. He was nervous and sad, but Ekko had convinced him to stop hiding and face his fears head on.

However, the boy did not continue, and Luxanna lost her patience right away. She had no time to deal with his slow thought processing. She had not burst her lungs and legs out running at full speed for nothing. So, Luxanna took the matter into her hands and prayed Ez were not remotely smart to notice how much she need to rush their conversation.

“I'm not dating Jayce, Ez. We only went to a Hextech lecture together.” Began Lux with her innocent smile “I’m not sure what you have heard, but nothing happened. He just walked me to the entrance and left.”

Ezreal remained silent, but the mage could see color slowly returning to his cheeks, and his blue eyes filling up with hope.

“I’m sorry, Lux. I just,” but Ezreal did not continue and slumped his shoulder in defeat “I’m stupid, I’m sorry”

“Don’t run away next time.” Lux smiled. But her eyes shot to her wrist where the watch marked one less minute.

“I know, but ... I really like you, Lux. “Ezreal said with red cheeks and just the right amount of nervousness. He would have love to see Luxanna’s reaction to that, but his gaze remained glued to the floor. Ez was sure his courage would abandon the second they locked eyes. “I heard all that, and didn’t know what to do. Jayce is cool, smart and way more good-looking that me. I assumed it was obvious you’d like him better.”

Luxanna almost laughed. If Ezreal knew who had caught her full attention his head would surely explode. But that was not the time to dwell on her guilty pleasures.

"I like you too," Luxanna said with a shy smile. “We could go out if you’d like.”

Sure it was not proper of a lady to take the initiative, but she was in a fucking hurry!.

Ezreal’s face light up immediately and his eyes filled with joy.

“Then ... we can go to eat on Saturday” Continued Lux as Ezreal remained mute.

“I know a restaurant of Ionian-shruriman food that you are going to love!” Ezreal answered already excited. All his sadness, pity and underground levels of self-esteem completely forgotten. “Can I ... pick you up before dinner?”

Luxanna mentally thanked the gods her plan had worked. Then, she nodded to the boy who bid her farewell with dreamy eyes. Sure Lux would feel guilty later on, or maybe even regret rushing up things with Ezreal, but at that precise moment all Lux could think of was how she only had 20 minutes left.

She got into her room and took off her clothes as she made her way to the bathroom. She showered in record time, and used her magic to dry her hair. Then, she put on her clothes as fast as she could, some make-up too and got out with seven minutes to spare.

With a little luck, her legs would still have the strength to carry her back to Katarina on time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once I wrote about a vastayan version of Katarina based on her Kitty Kat skin.


	7. Zero Six

**Zero Six**

**The First half of a Date with Her**

Ah, Durandal God-Weapon Academy for aspiring heroes where they prepare themselves and tone up their abilities to brandish the weapons of the gods themselves. Only the best of all the young applicants manage to secure a place in this prestigious institution, a place where...

Luxanna arrived on time, and she looked around for the assassin. There was not, however, the slightest trace of Katarina which caused Lux to panic. She checked her watch once more, there were still around dive minutes left, so Katarina could not have left without her. Well. She could have, but Lux hoped Katarina had been nice enough to wait.

The logical choice was to look around, so she did. A few minutes into it she saw one of Katrina’s boots poking out from a bush. Lux craned her neck enough to take a good look at the assassin who was apparently sleeping with the jacket covering her face. She approached slowly and crouched next to her, for a few moments she observer her deciding whether it was a good idea to wake her up, or just wait by her side until she stirred by herself.. In the end, she decided to wait, so she sat there and took out her phone to distract herself.

Fortunately, a minute later, Katarina's cell phone rang and she got up immediately, her jacket falling from her face to reveal sleepy eyes. Katarina’s hair was all messed up, and her phone was blasting with a loud metal song, but Katarina’s priority was to yawn and stretch. Once that was out of the way, she allowed her eyes to roam Luxanna’s form.

"You don't look so bad, Crownward." Katarina commented, dismissing the alarm on her mobile. “Did you put on underwear?”

Lux rolled her eyes and stood up. It was far too early to fall for Katarina’s teasing, again.

On the one hand, and just to be clear, she was wearing underwear. In fact, she had even put on short pants beneath the skirt. The only thing she had done was changing her pink underwear for black lingerie, just in case things turned out better than expected. On the other hand, choosing the outfit had not been easy, so Katarina’s little praise was well received. She was wearing a white sleeveless blouse with a light blue skirt just above the knee, and white mid –calf white 4 cm heel white boots. She had also put on a pink blazer with a small bag of the same color. Her hair loose with a white ribbon on the upper side of her head.

When Katarina was on her feet, she walked past Lux and went directly to the wall. The mage believed Katarina would jump over with her daggers, but, instead, she crossed it cleanly; Lux was stunned for a few seconds until she approached the wall herself and very cautiously raised her right hand to touch the structure. However, instead of bumping into something solid, his fingers went through a high quality hologram. The mage closed her eyes before walking through. When she opened them Katarina was waiting leaning on one of the most expensive sport motorbikes ever made, not that Lux had idea.

“How did you do that?”

“My father was the Principal for many years. I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger.” Answered Katarina “He would to take me with him whenever he had to inspect stuff like this. I just paid attention to the fake walls”

Katarina took one of the helmets and threw it at Lux. While the redhead was securing it on her head, Katarina got on the bike, started the engine and put on her own helmet and gloves. Then she waved for Lux to settle into the back. However the girl did not move.

“For fucks sake, now what?” The assassin was already losing her temper.

“Hum, well. I have never ridden a bike before” Came Lux’s shy answer.

“It's not that difficult; you just lift one leg over the seat, put your ass down and hold on to something so you won’t fall.” Katarina said trying her darnest to be understanding.

Lux swallowed nervously. She did not understand why, suddenly, a motorcycle scared her, or maybe she was just feeling anxious to get ride with Katarina. Even so, the young woman ignored her survival instinct and climbed on the vehicle. Katarina barely gave her time to settle and started the motor. Lux screamed and clung to the assassin’s back with and iron grip.

As Lux's survival instinct predicted, Katarina drove like a maniac: speeding past the trees until she reached the nearest street, and, instead of slowing down, the assassin accelerated further. Once on the road, they dodged cars at full speed while barely keeping it from breaking speed limit. On the backseat, Lux had no choice but to close her eyes and hold to Katarina's body with all her strength.

Lux was not sure how long they had been traveling, but they soon found themselves in the industrial zone. However, it was the old industrial area where everything was either closed or ran down. Katarina slowed down, and Lux dared to lift the visor of her helmet to speak.

“Where are we going? “ Lux asked looking around.

Katarina smiled. “You’ll see.”

The assassin took a sharp turn on the nearest corner. The bike drifted low enough for Lux to yelp in surprise.

The ran down panorama changed completely. Instead of the gray buildings, Luxanna was greeted with the muffled eco of music playing in the background while several people laughed and danced in the wide parking space.

Katarina took a lane between two groups of cars and motorcycles and drove slightly more careful than before. She stopped close to the main entrance and parked her bike. Lux got down and waited for Katarina to do the same. Then, the older teen took both helmets and placed them over the seat.

Katarina took Luxanna’s right hand and walked to the entrance. The people formed in line waiting for access gave them a curious look. The huge, muscular man by the door loomed over them causing the redhead to cling to Katarina’s arm.

"Miss Katarina," said the man.

Katarina made a slight movement of her head, and walked past the bouncer did not attempt to stop them.

As soon as they passed the main door, the noise and extravagant neon lights made Luxanna dizzy. People were all over the place, young men and women dancing, chatting and trying to enjoy themselves away from the buzz of the party in the inner rooms. Some were sitting, some others looming by the bar, but when Luxanna passed next to a couple of tall women her nostrils flared overwhelmed by the intensity of their perfume.

Fortunately, they did not stay there for a long time as Katarina led them through one of the corridors to a huge room. There, the music was more pleasant, less noisy and more enjoyable. Of course, the place was crowded, but most of them were sitting or dancing, so there was more than enough space to walk. Lux allowed herself to be taken to one of the tables and sat obediently waiting for Katarina to do the same. Instead, Katarina took a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. While Lux busied herself with the decoration of the place, Katarina took a seat already taking the first sip of her smoke.

“I bet you've never been to a place like this, uh?”

Katarina said blowing out a big puff. When the smoke reached Lux, the girl gave her a nasty look and waved her hands to clear up the air; Katarina scoffed and took another sip, then blew it into Lux’s personal space once again.

“Stop it! “ Lux claimed in a bad mood “That thing can kill you, y’know?”

Of course Katarina knew that, but there were also a whole bunch of things that could kill her earlier. She waited with a smirk for Lux to clean her air and took yet another sip. When Lux was done, the assassin grabbed her by the shoulders and crashed her mouth to hers. Katarina made sure to blow part of the smoke into Luxanna’s mouth before parting with a laugh.

Lux tried to slap her in the face, but Katarina was faster and dodged. She smashed her cigarette in the ashtray before getting lost in the crowd; Luxanna stood up coughing and cursing, too busy to register that in a very strange way her lips and Katarina's had finally met. However, Lux was far too enraged to process a thing. In fact, she already wanted to return to the Academy, she did not care anymore if she had to walk back, or Katarina never talking to her again, or if she died a virgin. Thus, with a couple more coughs Lux walked towards the door.

She had barely made it a few meters away from the table; when all the lights went down, save for two reflectors pointed to the main stage. The lights landed on a girl wearing tight black leather pants and black boots. The music started loud as the woman danced, Lux spared her a passing glace, but her bright purple hair and skin thigh golden top stopped her on her tracks. As the dancer moved about the stage, it was impossible for the young redhead to tear her eyes away. In fact, Luxanna started to find the show more and more enjoyable until the feeling of being observed got too strong to ignore, so she turned her head expecting to find Katarina’s smirking face. However, the pair of eyes that stared back at her were nothing like the assassin’s, and yet they familiar.

Very much so.

“Luxanna?” Said a tall, black haired woman barely two meters away from the mage.

The redhead froze as color immediately drained from her cheeks.

The newcomer steeped closer and tried again. “Lux?”

The girl found her voice, low and insecure, but audible enough.

“Kahina.” Lux managed with a shaky voice.

“Are you okay? “Asked Kahina, trying to drag them both to a less crowded place.

“Yes, I’m fine” Luxanna’s answer was barely heard above the music, and Kahina doubted the redhead was truly fine “What ... what are you doing here?” Lux realized a little too late that the question could easily backfire.

“Well, I was going to ask the same,” The woman looked at her as if considering her next words “You don't have to tell me, of course. In fact, if you didn't see me, I didn't see you.”

The taller woman waited until Lux nodded o couple of time, then she walked away mingling into the crowd until the mage could not see her anymore. It was a bit of a gamble of course, not that Kahina would sell her out, but every loose end was an unwelcome treat.

Lux found herself once again, in the middle of a sea of people she did not know without knowing where the exit was or the table were. Worst of all, she had no idea how to get back to

The Academy. Sure, in case of utter desperation, she could write Johannes (her mother’s personal assistant) for assistance, but that would imply her façade to take a considerable blow.

However, there was also Katarina herself. Would she worry if she did not find her?. Would she dare to not even look for her?. As if summoned, Luxanna saw the assassin rush to her with

“The hell is wrong with you?!” Said Katarina as she grabbed the mage by the arm. However, Lux hugged her tightly, and Katarina’s anger melted right away. “Are you alright?” asked the assassin with enough worry in her voice for the younger girl to notice.

“I’m fine, don’t worry.”

“Sure,” Katarina replied unconvinced. She looked around for clues, but everyone seemed to mind their own business. “Did any of these idiots try to touch you?”

“No, I just ... I thought you were going to leave without me, and I didn't know how to get back.”

Katarina laughed, and gently released herself from Luxanna’s grasp. Then, she held Luxanna’s hand and guided her back to the table. The assassin sat first, and patted the space between her legs for Lux to sit

"Here," said the assassin, taking a glass from the table and placing it in Luxanna’s right hand.

Lux sniffed the, and wrinkled her nose when she recognized the faint smell of alcohol. Katarina noticed and rolled her eyes. She could try to convince Lux with words, but actions had always been her strong point, so she took a sip and turned the mage’s face enough to connect their mouths again.

Katarina made sure to pour every little bit into Luxanna’s mouth, and she kept her in place with both hands on her pretty face. When they finally parted, Lux's wore a rather cute pink blush.

Technically speaking, it was not a kiss either.

Lux took the glass and held it between her hands as she rested her weight on Katarina’s chest. Her eyes wet back to the stage where the purple haired beauty was about to finish her second piece of the night.

They enjoyed the show in comfortable silence. For a moment, Lux forgot every hideous detail of her life. No family, no last name, no pressure to be perfect at all times. It was just her there, pleasantly trapped between Katarina’s arms, with the beating of the assassin’s hearth on her back, and the soft raise and fall of her chest to hush all her worries.

However, when Luxanna raised her eyes from the glass to the scenario she caught a pair of gray eyes looking at her. A cruel remainder of who she was, and why her heart would always have to settle with fleeting stolen moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally there.


	8. Zero Seven

**Zero Seven**

**The second half of the Date with Her.**

Ah, Durandal God-Weapon Academy for aspiring heroes where they prepare themselves and tone up their abilities to brandish the weapons of the gods themselves. Only the best of all the young applicants manage to secure a place in this prestigious institution, a place where...

Nothing is going on because Katarina and Lux are still at the club, so there we go.

After the unexpected encounter with her beloved cousin, Luxanna had been nervous for a long time until Katarina's soft cuddles, and occasional bites to her neck, had managed to calm her down. She was still comfortably lying on Katarina’s chest while happily sipping her drink and enjoying the music the DJ played.

Katarina, in the meantime, was considering if she was hungry enough to get up. Turned out, she was since her last meal was a yogurt that morning.

"Move," said the assassin straightening up.

Luxanna squinted at her, holding the glass over her chest to diligently obey the assassin’s demands.

"Do you want tapas?" Katarina asked as she got up and stretched her body. Her hands and neck rattling.

"I don't know what that is," Lux replied.

Katarina crouched to squeeze Luxanna’s cheeks until she pouted. Then kissed her and walked away with a fair warning to keep her as on the chair this time.

Wasting no time, Katarina approached the bar and ordered beef and pork tapas, with a dark beer and a lemon soda. She grabbed a handful of pistachios and settled on the bench to wait for the food. While waiting, a familiar voice reached her ears.

“So it was you, Du Couteau.”

Katarina turned and smiled. It had been a couple of months since she had last seen Akali.

"Hey, I thought you weren't coming here anymore!" Akali exclaimed playfully patting her on the back.

“And I thought, you had finally joined mom’s sect and walked the path of good.” Replied Katarina.

“She keeps trying, but I ain’t falling.”

“Still singing in this dumpster, I see.” Asked the assassin grabbing some nuts to munch on as she waited.

“Yes, I have to live on something. Not all of us can go through life drinking and fucking on daddy’s money. But you know,” Akali said taking the stool next to Katarina “I’m thinking of turning gay.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”. Katarina asked with a laugh.

"All I’m saying is," Akali began, gesturing to the stage, "Kai'Sa’s millionaire girlfriend has bought her an apartment. Well, they are supposed to move in together when the semester ends. You, got daddy’s money and your own place, and your little _friend_ over there...”

Katarina turned enough to see Luxanna raise her nearly empty glass with both hands and take two quick sips with eyes glued to the performance on stage.

“If I’m bagging a rich girl, I am willing to make some sacrifices.”

“Funny, I was pretty sure you liked dick” Came Katarina’s casual answer as she kept eating.

“Well, yeh I do. From time to time, but ever since mom found out about Shen, she’s obsessed with us getting married. Besides, she’s got this crazy idea of me taking her place at the congregation” Akali could not stress enough how annoyed she was with her mother’s attitude, but still made sure her voice sounded as fed up as possible.

“Why don’t you accept. Those idiots will adore you and pay all of your bills. Only tell them whatever they wanna hear.”

“Don't fuck around, Du Couteau. I'm 19, I'm not marrying, least of all to Shen.” Akali playfully shoved her old friend on the shoulder. “There’s something else though. Some guy came by a day or two ago, said he was interested in pulling a group together.”

Akali and Katarina knew each other from their high school days. They had sat together once for lunch and ended up being close friends. While Katarina had entered the prestigious Durandal Academy, Akali had stayed at home helping her mother run the church. She was preparing herself to inherit everything, but one day Ionian teen heard the call of music and followed suit.

“But he can also be a pimp ... so I haven't called him.”

“I see. Give me the name, and I’ll let you know.”

“Ok. Write you later, then.”

Akali took some peanuts and a gulp of her lemon-flavored sparkling mineral water.

“Say, is she legal?” Akali asked with a nod in Luxanna’s general direction.

Katarina furrowed her eyebrows turning to Lux who played with the two ice cubes in her glass. A silly, first-time drunk smile painted on her face.

"Of course she is, you idiot” Answered Katarina smacking her on the nape of her neck.

“Fuck. She doesn’t look like.” Akali rubbed the sore spot behind her head “Way too different from ur usual taste”

That much was true. Lux was in many ways different from the type she liked. However, it had been Lux who had come after her.

“Anyway, I'm leaving. I have to find Kai'Sa before she leaves without me. I'm ... crashing at her place. I take the bed when she stays at her girlfriends, but ‘fraid is couch tonight.”

“You left home?” Katarina asked turning around to look at Akali who was already standing up.

"And, I’m trying hard not to go crawl back”

Akali got out of the chair, and finished her bottle and started walking away with a brief farewell. However, Katarina called out to her loud enough over the music and people. Akali only caught the glimpse of something flying through the air towards her, and she managed to grab it before the thing hit her face. It was a small key. Katarina turned around, took the food and returned to her table. For a few seconds she enjoyed a good mood, but it vanished she saw a pink-haired woman sitting in front of Lux.

“Kat!” Shouted Lux too intoxicated to hide her excitement.

“Oh, wow. She’s definitely an improvement from Jayce” Vi said as Katarina’s cold green eyes fell on her.

“Don't be mean Vi,” Lux pushed herself forward to slap Vi on the arm “Jayce is our friend!”

Katarina put the food on the table and made a. Meanwhile, Luxanna had sat on the edge of the sofa to allow the assassin reclaim her rightful place. However, Kat remained standing, and Lux had to gently tug the sleeve of her jacket a couple of times, until she finally sat.

“That looks tasty!” said Luxanna turning to the food.

Lux didn't even wait for Katarina to be completely settled and grabbed a portion of the snack.

"Here," Lux said with a huge smile as she offered Kat the first bite.

The assassin smiled and opened her mouth. Then, Lux took a bite too and made a happy sound as she tasted the food. Although, in her condition, it was impossible for her to fully feel the stinginess of the jalapeno.

"And who is this?" Katarina asked after chewing for a while.

“She’s Vi. We met yesterday at Viktor’s lecture” Lux answered casually as she finished the last of her drink.

"Oh wow, Viktor," Vi repeated. The younger girls casual tone when referring to one of the most prominent inventors of their time, put a big goofy smile on her face. She knew from the star her instinct was not wrong to like Lux right away.

“Yep.”

"What are you doing here?" Katarina asked with narrowed yes. However, her tough girl cover was blown the second Lux brought more food to her mouth.

“I heard about this place in Piltover, there was no way I wasn’t coming.”

“Did you wait in line?” Lux asked, taking a sip of Katarina’s drink.

“Yeh. You didn’t?”

Luxanna smiled like a mischievous kitten who had just broken something very valuable, and Vi, whom the young girl already thought her cute, could not help but smile back. Katarina, however, was not amused by the situation. She placed both hands on Lux's hip and drew her to herself. The mage was oblivious to the possessiveness of such gesture, and smiled widely while resting her body over Katarina’s.

“What are you drinking?” Lux asked suddenly.

“Rum with some coke” Said Vi lifting her glass.

“I had,” began Lux, but she soon realized there was no follow-up to her statement “What did I have, Kat?

"I don't remember," Replied Katarina. Her voice with barely contained hostility.

Kata was aware Vi seemed to have taken an interest in Luxanna. The best move was leaving, but she needed to find a way to make it appear as if she were not running. However, Lux had other plans and kept chatting with Vi. She even took a sip of her rum with coke, and even offered Vi tapas.

The minutes passed in peace.

Katarina drank her beer, band finished their act and a DJ took the stage. Luxanna finished the food and soda, but kept on discussing hex-tech stuff that bored the assassin. They were all having a good time, till Katarina decided the night was ruined enough and got up.

“Kat?” Yelped Lux as she felt her whole world move.

“Let's go”. Katarina said already getting up. 

Lux did not hesitate to take Katarina’s offered hand, and the woman could no help the victorious smile shot in Vi’s direction. A crushing victory in their silly contest Luxanna's affections, and it only widened when the girl tripped over her.

“Sorry.” Lux apologized between giggles.

Katarina started to walk dragging Lux away with her, but Vi decided to spice things a bit.

“Lux, wait. Luxanna!”

Katarina pulled Lux hand a little harder - to keep her from turning, but the mage released herself and met Vi’s eyes with a soft smile.

"Do you have a phone?" Vi asked.

“Duh, like everyone!” Replied Lux with an adorable drunken giggle.

“Right, my bad. Can I have it for a sec?” said Vi, her eyes going from Luxanna’s adorable drunken smile to Katarina’s furious stare.

Vi stretched out her hand. As she waited for Lux to find her phone, Vi gave Katarina her own victorious smirk. When Lux finally handed it over, Vi dialed her phone number and saved it with a photo. Then, she gave it back and bid them goodbye. Vi observed as the got lost in the crowd. Lux trying to cling as close as possible to the other girl while being gently showed away. Right before they were completely out of her eyesight, Vi noticed how Lux stopped and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Katarina.

Outside, Luxanna could barely walk on her own and zigzagged the whole way to Katarina’s bike.

"Are we going back to the Academy?" Asked Lux.

“Where the fuck else” Katarina muttered under her breath. Too low for Lux to understand a word. Again, the assassin was in a foul mood. Not exactly pissed off, but not entirely happy either.

With a bit of difficulty, Lux was able to hold herself on the back of Katarina’s bike. The assassin noticed the softness of her grip and drove them back to the Academy slowly.

As she drove a dilemma presented itself. On the one hand that might be the perfect opportunity to seal the deal with Lux. On other, was it really necessary for the night to end on that note?. Luxanna was not drunk enough not to be able to make her own decisions, and yet not sober enough not to regret the consequences the morning after. Perhaps it was that odd choice that kept Katarina silent during the trip back, or perhaps it was already something else.

Shortly after they arrival, the pair walked along the trees to Luxanna’s lodging. However, when the redhead lift her eyes to the building and recognition settle in her mind, she stopped.

"No," said the girl holding tighter to Katarina.

“No?” The assassin answered with a confused look on her face.

"Your room," Luxanna suggested, sliding one of her hands down Katarina's neck to feel the well-toned muscles of her back.

Katarina was still pretty conflicted on what to do, the soft and tempting kiss Lux gave her ended up being persuasive enough to put the conflict on hold.

If Luxanna wanted to spend the night in her room, who was she to refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lateness. Today has been amazing!, but wild. Hope u enjoy this chapter!


	9. Zero Eight

**Zero Eight**

**For the Frist Time in Forever**

Ah, Durandal God-Weapon Academy for aspiring heroes where they prepare themselves and tone up their abilities to brandish the weapons of the gods themselves. Only the best of all the young applicants manage to secure a place in this prestigious institution, a place where...

Luxanna Crownward risked her poster girl reputation by sneaking in the Zigma rooms block, at two in the morning, with the infamous Katarina Du Couteau. The mage stumbled around trying to get as fast as possible to destination. Her heart was beating so loud bad she was sure the assassin could hear it. Of course it was impossible for them to take the main door, so Katarina, whose hands were cold and sweaty, were guiding them though the small garden to her window.

Katarina’s internal dilemma still raged on, though. Her meeting with Akali had reawaked old high school memories, she had always had been attractive to older women. Thus, all of her one-time partners would usually adopt a passive role allowing her to do as she pleased because the encounters were always sweet and brief. Life was so much easier back then, but now Katarina was unsure what to expect of Lux. Rare as it might sound, she had no clear idea what to do once they got to her room. However, the most likely outcome was not entirely of her liking, but her own mind was unable to decipher why.

Come to think of it, High School had not been that long ago, just a year and some months ago. Everything was so different back then: Her father was still home, her mother was still pretending to care about the family they had. However, the worst was the knowledge that Cassiopeia was, in fact, not her father’s daughter. Even Alkali’s situation was completely changed, she went form mommy’s little girl who would do exactly as the woman said, to an independent young woman who was determined to make her own path in life.

However, Katarina’s meditation came to a halt when Luxanna stumbled and fell face first over a small patch of flowers. Luckily, the assassin was able to catch her in time, but could not anything to stop the mage’s crazy giggles. She had to wait until Lux was calmed enough to start walking again, so they could make the last meters to her window.

Once there, she asked Lux to pretty please not fall over again. Then, she took out one of her daggers and retracted it to full length so it were easier to throw it to her balcony and shumpo her way up. With a quick movement, she unlocked the window and left it open going back to the first floor with a backflip. As she landed, Katarina saw Lux’s blue eyes shining under the moon light and felt something unknown awaken in her chest.

Lux walked to her and hugged the assassin over her neck.

"Don't throw up on me," Katarina warned. She put her arm around Luxanna’s waist and held her tight.

Lux smiled and held herself tighter, but before Katarina could throw her dagger Luxanna kissed her. It was barely a peck on her lips, yet it gave the assassin the confidence to proceed.

Katarina threw her dagger right into the room, and shumpoed them as soon as it landed on the floor. Instead of feeling like throwing up, Lux was thrilled with the experience and full of energy. So much so, that she gave the assassin no more time to think. Lux crashed her lips onto Katarina’s with passion and tugged down on her jacket. Despite her doubts, Katarina conceded and removed her jacket allowing Lux to roam the muscles of her arms with curious hands.

However, the assassin was used to be the one doing all the job, so her muscle memory kicked in and interrupted the kiss to star undressing Lux as fast as possible. Lux’s top and skirt were hastily thrown somewhere, and so were her boots and shawl. The bag was luckier and rested on the desk with relative delicacy.

When Lux was almost fully undressed, Katarina paused to admire her handiwork. The younger girl looked far too good in her black lingerie. Katarina gently pushed Lux on the bed and saw how wonderful she looked, with her reddish hair sprawled all over her covers. It only got better when Lux smiled and lifted her hands to her.

Katarina crawled over Lux and kissed her for a few seconds. However, the assassin got up again and laughed when the redhead mage gave her a confused look. Luxanna stared as Katarina removed her own clothes, boots and socks. It was not meant to be a sexy display, yet she found herself unable to tear her eyes apart from every bit of skin Katarina uncovered. Lux knew Katarina was in shape, but seeing her toned abs with her own eyes was turning her on a little too fast.

The assassin crept over Lux’s body once again, a content purr leaving her lips when she felt Lux's fingers squeezed her shoulder blades. Katarina closed her eyes as Lux lifted herself enough to capture her lips. They kissed with open lips, making sure to fully capture each other mouth and enjoy every sensation with growing excitement.

When Katarina opened her eyes again she realized she wanted to see all of Lux, so she separated herself from her all too sweet lips and moved her own hand in the dark to turn on the lamp. When she made contact with the small screen a soft yellow glow illuminated the room, and Katarina wasted not a moment to kiss the mage again.

"Katarina," Lux moaned between kisses as she felt Katarina’s hands on her sides.

They kept on kissing until Katarina threw her body to her right and started tracing soft patterns over Luxanna's belly with her fingertip. Little by little, the assassin brought them down and past her underwear to rest over Lux’s short pubes.

“For me?” Katarina asked gazing into Luxanna’s eyes.

“No. It's annoying if they grow too much.”

Katarina smiled again and trailed down her way down Luxanna’s body. She kissed past her breast and stomach. Then, she took the hem of Lux’s underwear and pulled it down as gently as she could, basking in the sight that welcomed her curious eyes. Yes, it was neatly groomed, but it was what laid below what really caught her attention.

“I’ve barely touched you, and you’re already this wet.” The assassin teased.

Lux smiled and playfully slapped Katarina in the shoulder.

“When was the last time?”

For a second, Luxanna looked at her with confusion since they both knew she was still a virgin. However, the correct meaning of the question became clear after a few moments of reflection, so he mage smiled.

“Sunday night. With the first photo you sent me.” She admitted playing with Katarina’s hair.

“The first? I thought you’d like the one in the tub better.” Katarina asked, letting her index and middle fingers go into the wet folds that protected Luxanna's sex.

“I like that one too,“ She answered raising Katarina’s face to kiss her “but the first is so you. I can’t help but loving it.”

Katarina responded the kiss, but her fingers kept teasing between wet folds. She needed to find the perfect moment and position to what followed. She pressed a little further feeling Lux’s inner lips part away, and Katarina pushed enough to feel s

"Is it… going to hurt?" Asked Luxanna, a glint of fear clear in her ocean blue eyes.

Kata was silent for a few seconds, trying to remember if her fist time had hurt. It turned out she had not no recollection of that event. Because she had given it away on a party night. However, Katarina stroked Lux's face with her free hand and smiled.

“A little,” conceded Katarina, although she was not entirely sure herself. The grimace in Luxanna’s face made her reconsider her words. “but, then, I’m going to make you forget it.”

Katarina made sure to reinforce every single words with a soft kiss, and little by little, Lux was able to relax. Lux was still nervous and scared, but the intense emotion dancing in Katarina’s green eyes gave her the last push. She kissed Katarina and nodded once. The assassin pushed her two fingers with enough force to tear the protective tissue and made sure to kiss the pain away. Just as she had promised, Katarina went on to pleasure her.

Luxanna had fantasized with a moment like that before, but her imagination made no justice to the emotions and feelings she was experiencing under Katarina’s care. Every time Katarina’s fingers went in and out of her, her breath got more and more agitated. The fire within her grew with the brush of a thumb over her clit, and spread like wildfire when Katarina abandoned her mouth to latch itself onto her right nipple. However, if the ordeal was an otherworldly experience for Lux, Katarina was living her own occurrence. Every slight movement of Luxanna's body beneath hers was etching itself into her memory - like the impression a burning piece of metal over skin.

Every time Lux moaned, Katarina fastened her peace or made her fingers go a little deeper because she wanted to make her feel even more. It matter not that Lux was, apparently, dangerously close to her first release. Katarina was simply too drunk on Luxanna’s body, on her heavy scent, on her agitated voice and ragged breaths. On the way her name came out from those wonderfully swollen lips.

Katarina barely registered the way her hand got trapped tight between Luxanna’s legs as she came, her mind was completely focused on taking in the expression plastered on her face. She could not describe it exactly, but she knew it was something she would remember it for as long as she drew breath.

After the revelation, Katarina leaned back for a moment breathing heavily. There was a sudden urge to hug the girl next to her and never let go. Her heart raced with the realization that this strange feeling logging itself in her chest was far more powerful and intoxicating than anything she had ever experienced. However, their transaction was completed, Lux had gotten what Katarina had to provide, and their _future_ from that point onwards was complete uncertain.

As if godsend, Luxanna recovered in time to crawl down between Katarina’s legs, and without real knowledge but infinite passion mad sure to kiss, lick and suck every millimeter of Katarina’s sex. Whether she was innately good, or Katarina was far too excited to withstand any stimulus, no more than five minutes went by until Katarina had to bite the back of her hand to somewhat disguise the pleasure her arched back could not hide.

Lux made her way up to Katarina's lips. The kiss started slow, but when Katarina came down from her orgasm her own taste in Luxanna’s mouth worked as a powerful aphrodisiac. Their kissing became heated and uneven, passion and desire overcoming them both.

“Kat,” said Luxanna with ragged breaths.

"I want more," Katarina replied taking Lux's face in her hands.

Luxanna nodded once and allowed Katarina to flip her on her back once again. Lux’s plan to not being a virgin anymore on her own terms had come to fruition. Whereas Katarina understood how sex could be so much more than physical pleasure.

By the time they finally fell asleep, the clock marked four past ten in the morning. Luxanna had less than three hours of sleep before reality claimed her back, and Katarina, who had spent extra time watching the girl sleep, had more or less the same amount of time to not let go.


	10. Zero Nine

**Zero Nine**

**The Parenthesis.**

Ah, Durandal God-Weapon Academy for aspiring heroes where they prepare themselves and tone up their abilities to brandish the weapons of the gods themselves. Only the best of all the young applicants manage to secure a place in this prestigious institution, a place where...

Katarina Du Couteau was searching among the snacks in the second drawer of her nightstand for something that could serve her as a brunch, as she had no intention of going out and looking for real food. Partly because she felt lazy, but also because the sleeping beauty next to her could wake up at any moment and try to escape. Thus, ruining her plans for the afternoon. Katarina found a few granola bars and placed them on her side of the bed. Some cookies and bittersweet gums followed suit. Then, she opened the third drawer and procured a couple of juice cans, a tea can and half a bottle of water.

Turning to admire her potential food, Katarina noticed that Lux had finally woken up and was staring at her with sleepy eyes from her comfortable position on the bed, covered up to her ears.

Katrina observed Luxanna until, suddenly, the young woman jumped up and looked desperately everywhere. Especially the bright sunlight streaming in thought the curtain.

"What ... what time is it?" Asked Lux filled with dread.

Katarina reached out and turned the clock so that Luxanna could see by herself. Color drained Luxanna’s cheeks fast and widened to full capacity causing the assassin to chuckle.

Lux jumped up to the floor this time. Still wrapped in Katarina’s bed sheet looking around frenetically as she tried to find her clothes on the floor. However, when there is nothing there, and she looks to the desk where her clothes lay neatly folded. That single act confused her to unspeakable lengths, she had misjudged Katarina by thinking her disorganized. Furthermore, the room was stainless, not a single thing out of order. The small training area in a corner by the window had a practice dummy full of cuts but perfectly clean. The desk had some books and notebooks piled up by size, and there were also a couple of color pencils cases next to a simple desk lamp. The closet was also barely half open and what Lux could see was the assassin’s clothes organized with care, by color. In fact, the only things that didn't seem to belong were snacks on the bed and herself.

“Why didn't you wake me up?” Asked Lux with a mixture fear and anger.

“I tried,” started Katarina “but you turned around and kept sleeping.”

Katarina saw Luxanna's face go the five stages of the duel in seconds. Denial came first, with the young woman glancing at the clock repeatedly blinking as if that would magically alter the time. Then came the guilt, for allowing herself a moment to relax and live. The next was anger, her cheeks colored a bit as she glared at Katarina in silent rage. Sadness appeared afterwards, eyes filled with tears that were denied the opportunity to travel down her pretty face. However, she salvaged the positive points of her escapade: she had a good time, and could hold to a wonderful memory whenever things got difficult. Granted her plan had not turned out perfect, but it had worked so she would be content with that much.

“Come here. Let's eat.” Katarina said getting on the bed and pushing the pile of food to Luxanna’s side.

“Sweets? You can’t be serious”, said Lux inspecting the assassin and noticing she was all showered and dressed. “Why don’t you go out and get real food?”

“Oh, how about because I don’t fucking want to?” Katarina picked up a bar of granola and settled the matter. The truth, however, was not so simple, the assassin feared that the moment she left Luxanna would run away.

Katarina turned her attention to the television on the wall and tuned in the sports channel. Lux observed her for a few seconds, but she gave up and settled with the offered food. At least, there were granola bars.

At first, Katarina seemed genuinely interested in the match, but as Lux became distracted between eating and TV, the assassin was paying more and more attention to her. Until she started laughing out of nowhere and Lux turned her face to stare.

“What is it?” Asked Lux tired of Katarina’s eyes on her.

“Nothing. I just thought you’d jump out the window or something” Katarina answered getting more comfortable on the bed.

Lux slapped Katarina in the shoulder, and the assassin smiled sure that the mage would not run away now. She was so happy that moved a little to grab Lux by the chin and kiss her.

Katarina continued to watch TV while Lux ate. The mage revised the unseen messages and lost calls. Most of them were of Taliyah asking where she was, and they escalated in tone and worry until the shuriman ended asking if she was all right. Lux wrote her back, to thank her for caring so much about, and to let her know she had a family matter to attend and will not return until nightfall.

Katarina watched out of the corner of her eye as Lux composed the messages, feeling a little uncomfortable with the affectionate tone of the first, but her anger subdued with the promise of having Lux spend the afternoon with her. However, Lux also wrote a couple of messages to Ezreal, and it was impossible not to frown in annoyance as a silly smiled appeared on her lips. Of course, Katarina knew it was all part of Luxanna’s act, but it still bothered.

“Your boyfriend seems worried” Katarina said unable to bite her tongue.

“He's not my boyfriend ... yet” Lux failed to notice the slight annoyance in Katarina’s voice and continued typing.

Lux was a genius in many aspects, but she had yet to discover her emotional intelligence.

Katarina took the phone from Luxanna’s hand and began to kiss her, slowly at first but the intensity increased until Lux hugged her pulling closer. Katarina smiled into the kiss and began taking off her clothes.

Although it was not a intense as their activities the night before, or was it morning?, they both enjoyed each other touches and kisses. Lux was not sure what it meant for them to have sex again since it was uncharted territory, but for Katarina it was a welcomed turn of events. Although, pleasure was nice, what the assassin enjoyed the most was the comfortable feeling of falling asleep holding Lux in her arms.

They slept peacefully until Luxanna’s hunger woke her up. The mage looked around the room while her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She noticed Katarina still asleep next to her, the rise and fall of her chest with a relaxed expression on her face warmed up Luxanna’s chest. It was such a rare sight. The dangerous assassin with such a soft appearance must have been one of the rarest sight on all Runeterra, and it was for her eyes only. Lux caressed Katarina’s face softly, slowly trailing the scar on her left eye with light feather touches not wanting to wake her up. However, Katarina’s eyes opened.

“I have a thing on Saturday afternoon,” said Luxanna as she rubbed her thumb over Katarina’s lower lip “but we can see each other later.”

“We’ll see” Katarina said, her voice still heavy with sleep.

"Here?" Lux asked, coming closer to hide her face in Katarina's neck.

Katarina hummed in response. She allowed herself a few more second to enjoy Luxanna’s warmth, but when the sun fully went down Katarina raised herself from the bed gathering her clothes; Lux did the same and they got dressed with their backs turned to each other. The assassin remained silent, but through her mind so many emotions pushed to take control of her. Katarina toned them down, she had never been an emotional being, yet Lux was making her feel so much and so intensely in such a short period of time.

When they were fully dressed, Katarina used her shumpo to take Lux to the first floor. She also walked her back to her dorm, and watched her go after one last kiss.

Lux walked up to the stairs with a smile on her lips, but when she reached the second floor and turned around the corner, she was no longer Lux but Miss Crownward. Her first act was to pay Taliyah a visit, so she kept walking down the hallway until she reached the girls room.

The mage knocked on the door a couple of times and waited.

“Lux! You had me worried!” Taliyah said opening the door wide.

“Hello Taliyah.” Luxanna said “Sorry, It took longer than I thought, and couldn’t get back sooner.”

“Me too. I might have overdone it a bit.” Admitted the shuriman girl. “Disappearing without saying a word is so not like you, I panicked and thought something bad had happened”

Taliyah’s words hit a spot deep within her chest. “Yes. Of course, it's nothing like me”.

The shuriman gestured her friend to get in and take a seat next to her on the bed.

“Here are today’s notes.” Said Taliyah. “But don't tell Ezreal I lent them to you.”

“Thanks, but why not?”

“Because he was trying very hard to take notes this morning. I guess he’s gonna give them you at dinner.” Taliyah smiled while leaving her backpack on her assigned space “He is so cute, isn’t he?”

Lux smiled. Yes, it was nice that Ezreal was willing to focus all his energy on her, but it also made her feel a little guilty because she could not reciprocate his feelings.

“We are going out on Saturday,” Lux informed her _best friend_ with a shy smile.

“For real?” Taliyah said getting excited. “Where are you going? Have you decided what to wear yet?”

“I don’t know.” Lux wished Taliyah’s emotions were contagious, so it would be easier for her to be more enthusiastic about the ordeal.

“Lux, It is your first date! It has to be special!” Taliyah continued failing to notice the lack of emotion behind Luxanna’s shallow smiles.

Without a way out, Lux spent the next hour and a half planning her date with Ezreal. Taliyah covered every aspect from the clothing to how was she going to act on every hypothetical situation Taliyah could think of. Lux had to endure it all with a perfect smile and well trained blushes now and then. However, the least enjoyable moment of the night was when Taliyah obsessed over the possibility of them kissing. That particular topic stretched over twenty minutes and exhausted all of Luxanna’s patience, so she made up an excuse to leave as fast as possible.

When she finally returned to her room, Luxanna checked her messages hoping to find something from Katarina, anything would have been fine, but she found nothing. However, Ezreal had written to ask if everything had gone well. Lux answered the message and chatted for a little while until the blond guy was too sleepy to go on.

The next morning, Ezreal waited for her on the first floor with a shy but wide smile, and Luxanna mirrored his expression with ease. The two youngsters walked to their classroom trying to get to know each other a little better. Ezreal may have already fallen in love with Lux, but he did not know much about the girl. Similarly, Lux believed it was about time she deigned to spent time with the guy who was going to become her boyfriend.

She was not thrilled with the idea because it was not him whom her heart desired, but Ezreal was not unlikeable. He was handsome, kind and really into her. Still, Luxanna took Ezreal's offered hand and enjoyed, though not for entirely honest reasons, the blush on the boy's cheeks. They walked through the corridors holding hands, and the effect of such simple gesture was immediate.

By the time they arrived to the cafeteria, the entire Academy already gossiped about the two of them. Those who watched them walk by could not help but think what a nice couple they made. However, there was someone who observed them with indifferent cold eyes, a contrasting display with the heat that spread through her chest.


	11. One Zero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode might be hard for many. I apologize in advance.

**One Zero**

**The boyfriend.**

Ah, Durandal God-Weapon Academy for aspiring heroes where they prepare themselves and tone up their abilities to brandish the weapons of the gods themselves. Only the best of all the young applicants manage to secure a place in this prestigious institution, a place where...

Weekends were special, as a wide variety of students results in an equally diverse array of activities. The most dedicated like Jayce or Taliyah, for example, enjoy spending time with club activities. Others who were not so passionate of their curricular activities preferred to dedicate their precious free hours to sports, the case of Ekko. Whereas Luxanna spent a good chunk of her weekends doing homework and catching up with her club duties. Yet, the majority of students preferred to lounge somewhere with friends or sleep, which was exactly what Ezreal did most of his Saturday mornings.

However, that Saturday was special, so Ezreal had not slept too much in spite of having gone to bed at almost three in the morning. He woke up past ten, and went straight to the bathroom to shower. Then, he decided to get some homework done until it was time for lunch. Once lunch was out of the way, Ezreal ran to Ekko’s room where he got some last minute-tips for his date with Lux. However, he spent most of the time pacing round nervously while trying to memorize some lines for the date and revising the plan.

Luxanna, on the other hand, had a very productive morning. She woke up at a quarter to seven, showered, brushed her hair and headed straight for the Sorcery club room with her friend, and second-in-command, Taliyah-who was still in cloud nine with date planning. They trained the whole morning, with a short break at ten, but continued until midday when they went back to their rooms to shower before lunch. After that, the redhead mage went back to the room to get some of her own homework done. At four in the afternoon, Taliyah arrived to help Lux get ready for her date with Ezreal.

They two of them went over the possible scenarios while Lux got dressed up. At quarter to seven, there was a light knock on the door. It was Ezreal, who waited for the door to open playing with his fingers nervously. Taliyah gave Lux one last hug and allowed her friend to walk out and meet her date. When they two teenagers finally looked at each other, their reddened at unison and babbled some greetings and pleasantries, as was expected of those helplessly in love.

“Wow, you look,” began Ezreal already blushing, but he managed to steel his nerves and gather enough courage to speak his mind. “You are beautiful, Lux”.

“Thank you, Ezreal. You look very handsome, yourself”

At least she did not have had to pretend all of it since Ezreal really looked handsome. Not that it had much effect on her, but it was a relief having one less lie to remember.

They walked out the block holding hands while chatting amicably. Ezreal had no motorbike, and since the place for their date was not far, they agreed to walk. Which also served as an excuse to spend the most amount of time together.

Luxanna was surprised with the Ezreal’s attitude that night because it was pretty different from his usual self. The young man was clearly more comfortable and self-confident, he made some silly funny jokes and did not stutter once. He also followed the general rules of etiquette, and even had his hair well combed.

Their first stop was the restaurant, and they sat in a table Ezreal had reserved previously. They ordered and took the waiting time to chat about their classes and club activities. They were having a genuine good time, and when the food arrived Ezreal fought hard to keep his manners in check.

“The salmon is delicious, Ez. Are you sure you don't want some?” Lux cut a small portion for Ezreal to take.

“Hum, well. Just a little bit.” Ezreal was not a fan of seafood or fish, but he was willing to make some sacrifices in the name of love.

Ezreal smiled with confidence, but was actually dying of nervousness in the inside, so when Lux took her fork and offered the piece of salmon to him Ez froze for a second not sure how to proceed. However, Luxanna’s reassuring smile reignited his confidence. He took the bite and smiled. His chest filled with emotion as he saw Lux resume her dinner.

While Ezreal felt more in love than ever, Lux was already planning the next move. The intimate gesture they had shared would serve as an undeniable proof of her sincere feelings. Most likely, their following milestone was going to be a kiss which should be initiated by Ezreal, but that Lux would surely have to make happen somehow.

Following his plan, Ezreal walked Lux to the nearest mall since Ekko had convinced him the perfect way to create a nice romantic environment was a movie. He went al to happy to get the tickets, but the billboard tore his plan apart. On display, there were only two action movies, one of horror and a drama.

“Is something the matter?” Lux asked when she noticed him frown.

“Yeah. It’s just… I don’t think a movie is a good idea”. He had spent hours planning the date with Ekko’s help, and now it was all ruined because the theater had no romantic movies on display.

“Do you want to go to the arcade?” Proposed Luxanna with a smile. “It's more fun than just watching a movie.”

Luxanna and Ezreal held hands once more, although the young man seemed more confident as he led them to a domain he knew well. Despite his initial doubts, Ezreal had to admit their date was turning out to be more enjoyable. Lux’s smiles were sincere, and her laughs contagious while they played whatever game they saw available. In fact, if not for the circumstances Lux believe she could really come to feel something for Ezreal.

However, the best part of the event was yet to occur. When the clock marked half to then, the youngsters played armed with huge plastic pistols, shooting frenetically the hordes of undead. They screamed and laughed as their on-screen avatars got bit, or managed to dodge attacks. After a particularly big horde, Luxanna failed to reload her weapon in time and her character was cornered, so Ezreal jumped in front of her in a desperate attempt to save her life. Of course, it did not worked as planned and they both ended up death.

“Sorry, I could not protect you.” Ezreal lamented placing both weapons in their places.

“It's just a game, Ez. Thanks for trying, though.” Lux said with a light and playful tone, “It was very brave of you to sacrifice yourself for me.”

Ezreal looked at her then. His eyes so intense, so deep, so full of love that it was impossible for Lux not to feel a pang of guilt. Ezreal offered her his hand once more and led her to one of the benches outside the bustling arcade. Lux expected Ezreal to be more nervous, but as they sat she noticed he was the calmed she had seen him.

“Lux, I like you, a lot.” Ezreal had asked Ekko many times how to identify the perfect moment, but his best friend had replied that he would simply feel it. “Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

Lux swallowed hard, nervousness and a good amount of guilt mixing dangerously in her heart. Even if Luxanna had been preparing the performance for a while, she was feeling suddenly underprepared. She noticed Ezreal's blue eyes looking at her as if the rest of the world had disappeared, and only she remained. Luxanna was undoubtedly Ezreal's first love, and Lux wished, for a second at least, the girl he was willing to give his hearth to were real.

Luxanna had practiced the outcome many times. She had made sure to know exactly how to act, and what to say, but at that moment found her throat closing. Telling him no at the moment would hurt him, but would still be better than plunging him into her sea of lies. However, her common sense and guilt were weaker than her fear. She imaged her aunt Tianna reacting to all of her lies, and that alone was enough to bury her last-minute regrets.

“I’d love to.”

Ezreal's face lit up with joy and pumped up his fists in the air because so much happiness was hard to contain; Luxanna watched him with a smile.

They decided it was better to return at once, so the new couple made their way back between nervous giggles and shy glances. However, when Luxanna’s phone rang she paled all of a sudden.

“Is everything ok” Asked with worry the newly appointed boyfriend.

“Yeah, just…” Lux tried to come up with an excuse, but was suddenly not finding any in her usual repertoire.

“Aren’t you going to answer?” Asked Ezreal unaware of Lux’s nervousness.

However, Lux did not even want to unlock the screen with Ezreal so close. It was a dangerous move, what if Katarina had written her?. How was she going to explain that?. Ezreal insisted that it could be important, perhaps it had to do with her family affair which she had missed Wednesday morning classes for. That caused a nervous laugh to bubble its way out of Luxanna’s throat, if it was indeed her Wednesday _affair_ knocking on the door, there was a disaster incoming.

Only then Lux stopped to think how many more lies would she need to remember from that point onwards.

Still, Luxanna couldn't afford to be nervous, so she smiled and unlocked the screen. Relief washed over her pretty face once Taliyah’s name came on screen. She texted her friend back quickly and took Erzeal’s arm to make the last block to the Academy.

They walked to the Luxanna’s dorm first, and there Ezreal made no attempt to kiss her, so Lux gave him a shy kiss on the cheek. They boy seemed ecstatic, and Lux got into her room without wanting to miss the opportunity to call it a night. Thus, as soon as the door closed she leaned her forehead against it and let out a long breath.

It was finally over, just with the expected results, although she wasn't quite sure how to feel about it anymore. On the one hand, her plan was still going smoothly and now had a perfect cover to her hidden activities - in case something went wrong. On the other hand, there was a little voice in the back of her head whispering how terrible her actions were.

However, before she could continue reflecting on that, Lux felt something wrap around her hips and was pinned against the door in an instant. Teeth quickly coming to bite her ear, as Katarina's low provocative voice reverberated softly in her left hear.

“I was getting bored,” Katarina said turning Lux around and making her way down the girls jaw.

“How did you get in?” Tried Lux. But her subsequent protest were silenced with hungry passionate kisses.

Lux barely had the time to put both arms over Katarina’s neck when the assassin lifter her with strong arms. Once Lux managed to secure her legs around the assassin’s waist she felt cold hands dig under her shirt and right above her breast. As Lux opened her mouth Katarina’s tongue invaded it anting to take possession of absolutely everything the girl had to offer and perhaps more. However, when Lux began to feel the fire spreading from between her legs, a couple of lights came on the door. She pushed Katarina away and hastily untangled herself from the assassin, her feet on the ground and her hands over the assassin’s mouth.

Panic was evident on Luxanna’s face, but Katarina continued to calmly undo the first buttons of the redhead’s shirt; Lux stared back in horror, her cheeks pale and her eyes wide.

“Lux, you in there?” Taliyah’s voice came muffled from the outside.

The girl sprang into action and shoved Katarina; the assassin smiled as she enjoyed the sudden turn of events.

“Just a moment.” Said Lux as she tried to clean Katarina’s lipstick from her lips.

Luxanna looked frantically around her room looking for a good place to hide her Kat. The first option was under the bed, but it was kind of low and it wouldn't be easy for the woman to fit down there. The closet was also considered, but she wasn't sure if she could open up room for Katarina fast enough. Lastly, Lux fixed her blue eyes on the bathroom door: the shower was the perfect place to hide her unexpected guest. Katarina let the girl drive her and entered the small cubicle without any protest. Having to hide in the bathroom while Lux dealt with Taliyah was genuinely fun for her. Much like reenacting a scene form a cheap romantic comedy, which was a genre she secretly enjoyed.

Lux went back to the room, and opened the door trying hard not to look nervous. However, Taliyah barely noticed a thing as she got inside and sat on the bed.

At first, Katarina thought spying on the conversation could be fun, but he girls chatter bored her in less than two minutes. Luxanna told her friend every detail of her date with Ezreal. Where had they gone, what had they eaten, the cinema fail, the arcade bits, and so on. However, when the time came for Lux to retell how Ezreal had asked her to be his girlfriend, Katarina dropped her phone and paid attention. At least the first time, because the second, third and when Taliyah was going over the same matter for the 4th time the assassin got impatient – and a bit sleepy too.

“Aww. Ez is so cute!. I’d love to be asked out by someone like him!” Taliyah was very fond of romance although she did not have much experience in that regard.

“Yeah, he is pretty romantic and thoughtful, too” Lux said with a smile.

Luxanna said with a furtive glance at the bathroom door. Had she really seen the door knob move, or was it just his imagination?

“You going out again, right?” Asked the shuriman girl.

Lux opened her mouth to answer, but her eyes caught the subtle movement from before and she knew instantly that she had to end the visit at that moment, or her entire castle of lies would crumble.

“Taliyah, we talked about it, but nothing serious yet.” Lux started with a nervous glance at the door which she was sure had opened the slightest bit. “I'm tired, Taliyah. Can we continue this tomorrow?”

“Oh. Alright.”

Taliyah barely had the time to get on her feet before Lux was already gently pushing her outside the door.

In two steps he was opening his front door, holding it wide with a huge, forced smile. He begged all the deities he knew to let Katarina wait another minute, or half, or fifteen seconds. The minimum necessary to avoid disaster.

Taliyah had barely put both legs out of the room when she felt the door slam shut behind her. Luxanna's blunt and impatient attitude surprised her a little, as her best friend was always so kind. But the young shuriman did not suspect that something strange could be happening, she assumed that she was being too nosy, or that Luxanna was really too tired to continue talking about the same thing.

Taliyah's conclusions were not entirely wrong: Luxanna was indeed tired of talking about her date with Ezreal, and the girl was meddling a bit too much in her love life.

In any case, as soon as the door was closed Katarina approached Lux and gave her no time to protest, or change her plans. She started kissing Lux as she guided her down on the bed trapping the younger girl with her own body.

“So you have a boyfriend.” Katarina teased between kisses.

"Not you too," was al Lux had to say before pulling up Katarina’s sweater.

The assassin did not push the matter. She settle with lifting her hands so Lux could do as she pleased

In truth, had Lux being genuinely interested in Ezreal as a lover, the situation would annoy Katarina to no end. However, it was all just part of an act, so Katarina could live with the knowledge of them sharing a kiss or two. The noxian knew it was her who Luxanna wanted, and the fact the mage dropped the act with her gave her a strong enough sense of security.

The Lux that Katarina knew was all hers and no one else's. For the time being, that was more than enough for the assassin.


	12. One One

**One One**

**Small world.**

Ah, Durandal God-Weapon Academy for aspiring heroes where they prepare themselves and tone up their abilities to brandish the weapons of the gods themselves. Only the best of all the young applicants manage to secure a place in this prestigious institution, a place where...

Two months had expired since the events last depicted, and it is already a little late at Durandal God-Weapon Academy, so some responsible students like Taliyah and Ezreal slept soundly because they had to get up to their classes very early. Others like Luxanna or Ekko remained awake: the first one texting on her phone, and the second one giving last minute adjustments to a project for the next day. There were also those who were not even in Academy grounds, such as Jayce and Katarina, the young inventor had been invited to a congress in Piltover. There were two hours behind Durandal city so it was not that late. The assassin because Akali had been insisting for days to go with her latest rap battle.

"Do you like the place?" Akali asked, glancing at the assassin.

“It’s not bad.” Katarina took a sip of her beer as she looked at Akali.

“Hey, I know it’s not at all your style” Akali was somewhat nervous and having Katarina’s company actually helped relax a bit.

Her friend gave her a curious look, as if asking what she meant by that, and Akali spread both arms to frantically point all over the place. It was not too luxurious, nor was it too shabby, but it lacked the feeling of exclusiveness that Katarina’s usual places gave. The place was a gigantic warehouse that had been adapted as a bar. There was no VIP area, and whereas there were some chairs, most were simple chairs or wooden boxes meant to be shared, some larger boxes serves as tables. The bar was clearly second-hand and the stools in which they were sitting creaked a little. Furthermore, Akali's was lower than the rest, so the rapper looked even shorter. The lights, the atmosphere and the on stage shows, on the contrary, were a carbon copy of Durandal’s best sites, only on budget.

“I said it’s not bad.”

“Fine, I just don’t want you getting and allergy to budget places or shit.” Akali made a gesture with her hand and took a sip of her own bottle “There comes Kai'Sa.”

The rapper jumped up and started shouting her friend's name, forming a small booster with her hands; Kai’Sa smiles as her eyes land on Akali and makes her way to her gently dragging somebody along.

“Kali!” Kai’Sa said with a wide smile as she wrapped her arms around her dear friend.

“Sup,” was Akali’s not so enthusiastic answer. She was happy to have Kai’Sa there too, but she needed to play it cool at all times. “Sup, Kahina. You ain’t getting a rash too, would ya?”

Kahina gave her a puzzled look, then at her girlfriend who simply raised her shoulders a bit "Hello, Akali. How are you?"

“Cool. So, Kai, Kahina this is Du Couteau.” Started Akali gesturing between the three women.

Katarina acknowledged their presence with a single nod. However, Kai'Sa shifted slightly to face the teen and smiled gently at her.

“How nice to finally meet you! Kali talks so much about you!” Kai’Sa was a very open person, so she gave Katarina a quick hug and a wide sincere smile.

“Shut up, I’ve barely mentioned her ass a couple of times!” said the rapper trying to save grace.

" _Kali_ can't keep her muzzle shut," Katarina commented stepping aside to, in an act of chivalry, concede her place to Kai'Sa. “Congratulations for the band, by the way.”

This time it was Kahina who spoke.

“Are you guys officially on the market yet?” Asked at her girlfriend who softly denied with her head “I see. Well, I suppose you are going to the party?”

Katarina raised her eyebrows in confusion. There had not been talk of any party.

"The release after-party for the single?” Kai'Sa continued making some vague gestures with her hands, until she noticed the pink haired woman was drawing a blank. And, apparently, so was Akali. “Kali hasn't said anything to you, has she?

“Ah, that party. When is it?” Asked _Kali_ herself as she had just found out too.

Of course Akali's carelessness earned her two scolds from Kai’Sa. The first for not paying attention in their business meetings. The second because she was no longer a child - which was not entirely true, and needed to take responsibility for her own life.

Katarina watched as Akali listened to the scolding with a resigned look and nodded every now and then to let the other girl know that she was listening, but Katarina was pretty sure Akali was learning nothing. In any case, Katarina felt her mobile vibrate an unlocked the screen to read Lux’s message. The girl asked if she was already going to bed, and if Katarina was thinking of her followed by some heart emojis. Katarina smiled, but her response was no to which the mage replied with a single sad face. The assassin sent back a question mark, but she yielded when twenty seconds went by without an answer. Katarina wrote that she was in a bar, with Akali, her high school friend because she had invited her to see her fail, as usual, in an amateur rap battle. Lux replied that she was reviewing class topics, but she would only continue for a little longer, eat her last cookie and go to bed. At the mention of the bed, Katarina took the opportunity to threaten waking her up at dawn, but Luxanna swore she would magically seal the window.

They continued to chat for a while longer and with each line, Katarina's content smiled grew wider. So much so that Kahina stared at her until Kai'Sa took her arm and pulled her closer.

“Is something the matter, love?” came Kai’Sa’s question with a mildly concerned tone.

“No. I was just…” But Kahina could not finish her sentence as Akali interrupted.

Unfortunately, Kahina was not the only one who could communicate so effectively with her girlfriend so Akali gave Katarina a quick glance before she started spilling the beans.

“Don’t mind her. She's just sexting her girlfriend.”

Katarina paused to punch her hard on the shoulder, but did not even bother to deny the accusation; Kahina continued to watch her silently as she finished tying loose ends.

“Kali ... And Shen?”. Kai’Sa asked with genuine curiosity. She had been expecting to meet the man too.

“Dunno. His place?” Came Akali’s answer trying hard to look anywhere but at her friends eyes.

“Why didn't you invite him?” Kai'Sa insisted.

“Shen doesn’t like this kind of places. Besides, he’s also been spending too much time with my mom.” So much so, Akali though, that he’s starting to think we are getting married.

Kai'Sa did not press the matter.

"Let's dance," Kai'Sa proposed, stretching out both hands to Akali.

“Dance with your girlfriend. She’s right there.” Said Akali trying to get back to her drink.

“No Akali,” Kai’Sa interrupted. And bye hearing her full name the rapper knew she was serious “Our manager says that you are very rigid in the choreography rehearsals, you need practice. So, we are dancing.”

Akali growled, sulked, and protested, but twenty seconds later she was being dragged onto the dance floor.

Meanwhile, Katarina was still deep in conversation with Luxanna, who refused to send her some spicy photos. Kahina took the stool left by Akali and looked around the place drinking her soda. Then, she rested her eyes Katarina who was already saying goodbye to Lux because the younger girl was already half asleep.

Up close, Kahina could not help but confirm that the pink haired assassin was very attractive although not her type. Besides, she seemed to like Lux a lot, if the smile on her face was anything to go by. Kahina was glad Luxanna had someone special in her life; although, she found it strange the girl was going against her aunt Tianna’s will. She knew by personal experience how exhausting it could be to deal with that woman, but Kahina had managed to find a way for Tianna to stay out of her life.

Katarina put away her phone and sipped at her beer, her eyes went to Kahina whose attention was settled on her girlfriend dancing with Akali.

“Don’t you drink?” Katarina asked putting her phone away.

“I usually have a drink or two, but tonight I brought the car. If you want I can give you a ride home as well.” Kahina offered with a smile, but Katarina just snorted and kept drinking.

"Your accent is weird," Katarina commented, straightening up to get a better look at the dance floor.

The demacian chuckled but took no offense on the comment. She was used to being told so, even Kai’Sa had said similar things back on the day –still did, when she was really turned on. “Yes, I am aware. It’s thicker than Luxanna's.”

In a second Katarina's smile turned into a grimace of disgust, but Kahina noticed it immediately and felt slightly intimidated under the cold gaze the woman gave her.

“I saw you two on TETRA the other night,” Stated Kahina “Kai'Sa works there some nights”

“Just like Akali” That fitted quite nicely, in fact. “So, you know each other”.

Although Katarina tried to keep her voice neutral, the way she took the bottle and brought it to her lips while making direct eye contact with Kahina made her annoyance obvious.

“Well, yes. She's my little cousin.” Kahina was a few years older, so she was used to see Lux as such. “Maybe not so little now.”

Katarina continued to stare at her strangely for a few moments, which could have stretched endlessly if Akali had not stumbled back to them dragging Kai’Sa along.

“I’m beat. Please, go dance with Kahina.” The rapper said as she ordered another beer with her hands.

Kahina left her soda between the other girls' two drinks and went with Kai'Sa to the dance floor. Katarina waited until they were out of earshot and slapped Akali on the back of the neck.

“Ouch! The hell?” Complained Akali trying not to spill her drink.

"You really can't keep your fucking mouth shut, can you?" Said Katarina giving her friend a cold stare.

“You ass, I have no clue what the hell you talking about.” Akali rubbed the spot behind her neck, but leveled Katarina with a resentful stare of her own.

“Telling them everything I’ve said to you.” Katarina threated to slap her again, so Akali buried her neck between her shoulders to keep it safe.

“What the hell did I say and to whom?”.

The assassin had to shower herself with patience to avoid slapping some sense into her friend. Knowing Akali was not the brightest, Katarina explained her what had just happened.

“No way. Her cousin you say,” Said Akali chugging almost half of her beer in one go. “Shit. This world sure is small.”

Although Katarina thought the same, she gave him another zap and followed her example with the drink.

The rest of the night was pleasant: Akali ended up winning the rap battle. To celebrate, she drank a small barrel of dark beer and ended up so drunk she could barely stand. Katarina and Kahina dragged her to the car while Akali tried to get back onto the stage. Kai'Sa walked next to them with the small trophy and the money. Akali was being difficult and kept on slipping out of the car until Katarina got fed up with her tantrum. The noxian grabbed her from the back and applied enough pressure to throw her on the backseat without further delay.

“It was a pleasure to finally meet you” Kai'Sa said, approaching Katarina to kiss him goodbye on the cheek.

“Likewise” Katarina said allowing the gesture and wondering if that sweet smell was the gils perfume or her natural scent.

Kahina waved at her and climbed into the driver's seat, but once she was settled lowered the window. Akali’s drunken voice pouring from the backseat.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?" Asked Kahina for the last time.

"Only if you throw Akali in the trunk" Katarina said as she crossed her arms over her chest while looking at her friend.

"It's not a bad idea, "said Kai'Sa laughing.

“Fuck you all!” Akali replied raising both of her middle fingers.

Kahina laughed and raised the window. She turned on the car and left the parking lot while Katarina watched them go. Then, the assassin walked to her bike, hopped on the seat and put her helmet and gloves on. Halfway to the Academy, it started to rain, so the assassin arrived drenched from head to toe.

Once she put her bike away, Katarina walked to her room with mild rain still falling. However, her feet seemed to have a better idea and ended up arriving to Luxanna’s dorms. As expected, being almost three in the morning, lights were turned off. Without her daggers, Katarina could not shumpo her way up to Lux’s room, but she was still agile enough to go by without them. When she got to the window, the assassin took her trusty S-knife and forced the window open.

Everything was dark, but Katarina had feline vision and was able to perfectly identify Luxanna’s body on the bed. Only the lower half of her body was covered, Katarina was tempted to pounce over her and give Lux a good scare. She was soaked, though, and decided she had better take off her wet clothes first. Then, Katarina could proceed to leech her body warmth.

Carefully Katarina went to the bathroom, took off her jacket, shirt, pants, boots, and socks. Then she made her way back to the bed in her underwear only. Her plan was working, except that when she approached the bed, Luxanna woke up and conjured a sphere of light right on her face blinding her on the spot.

“Katarina!,” Lux yelled in a hysterical whisper when she recognized the assassin. “What ... How? What are you doing here?”

Katarina waved her hand in front of the intense light source, while closing her eyes as tightly as she could in a futile attempt to appease the damage already done to her pupils; Lux lessened the intensity of her magic until the glow was similar to that of a tiny spotlight.

“Kat?” Lux tried again getting a bit worried. “Katarina?”

“I heard you the first two times. I was almost blinded not deafened.” Growled blinking fast trying to clear her vision faster.

“Well, answer then!. I was worried!” Relief and annoyance pouring from the mage’s voice.

Katarina opened her eyes at that moment, it was all blurry and she found it difficult to focus on anything, so she she kept blinking until her vision cleared enough. However, she still saw multicolored dots here and there .

“Why are you… almost naked?” Questioned Lux straying her eyes from Katarina’s and doing a quick check over her body.

Instead of answering, or realizing what Lux was doing, Katarina climbed onto the bed, lifted the blankets, and ducked under the covers. All under Luxanna’s half lustful glance.

"It's raining," was the assassin's response as she reached out to Lux.

"You're freezing," the girl complained when she felt Katarina’s cold feet scrap the back of her calves.

When they finally seemed to find a comfortable position, Lux anxiously waited for Katarina to make the first move. The assassin's right hand rested on her abdomen, so it was natural to think she would drift south slip under her pajama’s shorts. Perhaps, her other hand would go up and start stimulating her nipples. In seconds, Luxanna was already mentally ready, but Katarina only kissed the back of her neck a couple of times. Then, she remained until she stole enough warmth to fall asleep.

The fact that Katarina had come to her room, entered like a vile thief and crawled into her bed only to sleep was, to say the least, disconcerting. Although, Lux did not understand why, she willingly accepted the comfort that Katarina's presence offered.


	13. One Two

**One Two**

**Beautiful lies.**

Ah, Durandal God-Weapon Academy for aspiring heroes where they prepare themselves and tone up their abilities to brandish the weapons of the gods themselves. Only the best of all the young applicants manage to secure a place in this prestigious institution, a place where...

Some things have already became routine. Luxanna, for example, had already gotten used to Ezreal’s constant presence, to his small loving gestures, to his shy kisses and embarrassed smiles whenever they were in public. In private, however, it was Katarina who filled her night with passionate make out sessions and warm hugs. She who sneaked into her room to share sleepless nights between their growing feelings and needy bodies.

At first, Lux was terrified of her double life because she could be caught at any moment. However, none of that happened, and with each day Miss Crownward became more and more daring. A sense of immunity growing every time she got away with it.

"If this were real battle, you would all be dead," Graves exclaimed with a grimace of disgust. “Are you Durandal recruits or twerps?”

"Twerps," Katarina offered with her hands on her knees gasping for breath.

"Two more laps Du Couteau. Running.” Graves said without looking at her.

Katarina growled, but obeyed and started jogging back to the track.

"Technically, Professor, we are students ..." Taliyah intervened from the ground.

Battle Professor Graves ignored the freshman as he was sure the boy would not be able to stand up even if his life depended on it. Most recruits were in such a bad shape they laid on the ground breathing heavily – minus Ekko and Jayce who seemed to have some energy left to complete de training.

"Sir," a young man with black hair raised his hand. “Why are we training with the second graders?”

“Because Lee is _sick,_ and I'm not paid to work twice.” Graves put away his towel and turned his full attention to his students. “Now everyone stand up. Find a second year and start practicing your close combat techniques.”

Everybody whined, but none of them dared to disobey. Luxanna bid Ezreal goodbye walked to Jayce. They were friends, so it was normal that they wanted to work together. However, a few steps away, Luxanna felt something flying at full speed towards her, and Katarina materialized from the other side of the track.

"What?” Jayce said stumbling back a couple of steps as to avoid crashing into the recently teleported noxian.

“Crownward, ready for a healthy dose of humiliation?” Said Katarina with a smirk, and a tone of voice that Lux easily recognized as flirtatious.

Lux looked at Katarina with surprised eyes, and Jayce mirrored her expression. Even Ezreal who had just rejoined the land of the living observed the assassin with a puzzled face.

“Well, I suppose I can pair up with…” Jayce looked around and several students were already excited with the prospect of training with him.

“Ezreal?” Offered Lux with a shy pleading smile.

Having Jayce and Ezreal train together could catch her classmates’ attention enough to fully ignore herself and Katarina. Nevertheless, Katrina was unpredictable and so Luxanna’s worries were more than justified.

“Sure,” said Jayce taking a couple of steps towards the blond man. However, he suddenly stopped and turned his attention back to Lux “I almost forgot. Are we still going to Doctor Heim’s expo?” They say he’s been working into some kind of new alloy.”

“Is it this week?” At Jayce’s nod, Lux flushed. “Sorry, I've been thinking about exam’s week. I completely forgot, but sure. Usual place?.”

Jayce nodded once with an authentic smile on his face. He enjoyed spending time with Lux, for there was something about the girl that allowed him to talk freely, without having to worry about keeping up his prince charming demeanor at all times. For Jayce Lux meant rediscovering how nice it was to have somebody to call friend.

“Jayce, go find somewhere else to stick your dick. Don't you know Crownward has a boyfriend?” Katarina’s voice dripped with mockery.

Jayce did not take the bite. He rolled his eyes as he walked towards Ezreal who observed him with a mixture of shame and insecurity. Despite the fact that he and Luxanna were a very public couple, there were still some rumors about Lux and Jayce’s time together.

"You have to be so," started Lux with mildly annoyed at her lover’s antics, but she decided to leave it at that. “Anyway, how did you hear what Mr. Graves said, you were on the other side of the track.”

“Like it’s the first time Lee gets _sick_.” Katarina answered widening her fighting stance. “He always pulls the same shit.”

Luxanna guessed It was not the first time Professor Lee got sick. It was not uncommon for Professors to be absent, for they were highly requested experts in several fields. Thus, it was only natural for Luxanna to suspect it might as well be part of the professor’s cover.

"Is he really sick, or is he on a mission?" Asked Lux with genuine curiosity.

Katarina laughed. Her good mood only fueling her aggressiveness. Two blows dodged by Luxanna and a third she managed to block.

"Nah, he probably hurt his…” Katarina was going to say dick, again, but Lux disapprobatory eyes made her reconsider “male parts."

“What?” was Lux's soft exclamation.

“I said that…”

"I heard what you said, I mean ..." Lux looked around making sure everyone else was busy enough to pay them no mind. However, her next question came as a whisper for Katarina’s ears only. “For real?”

“Last time, he and his wife were trying some crazy shit. He ended up in the hospital, his frenulum tore.” Katarina noticed Luxanna’s wild stare and let out a throaty laugh at whatever the girl was imagining. “I broke my leg, so I was there too. Besides, when have I lied to you?”

Luxanna was trying to process the information, but Katarina launched a furry of attacks that forced the mage to cast a barrier to protect herself.

While Katarina had impressive agility and speed, Luxanna was one of the strongest mages to ever attend the Academy, and she showed just so by conjuring a shield that effortlessly absorbed the force of the assassin’s impacts. At the same time, she casted small spheres of light around herself and sent them forwards trying to cut Katarina’s attack paths.

While the two of them got more and more into their training, other fights had already came to an end. Jayce, of course, had defeated Ezreal, who despite being fast and powerful had not mastered control over his abilities. Ekko had been defeated by Zed in only two brutal hits. Taliyah, on the other hand, managed a victory against a second year girl with whom she was having an amicable chat at the moment.

"Recruits," Graves called when he saw that most of them were already resting. “To the showers, all dismissed for today. Dinner at half past seven. On Monday, your evaluations will begin. Strategy first. Don’t be late.”

The few who were still fighting ended almost immediately. Less, of course, Luxanna and Katarina who were still engrossed in their world.

“Crownward, you can’t hit shit. How they fuck did you get in here?” Katarina said as she easily dodged yet another light bind.

Lux clenched her jaw. She did not have a good comeback for such provocation, but Katarina was also right and she had not managed to land a single spell. The assassin was too fast but also impulsive, so Lux had an idea. She pouted, as if Katarina's comment had affected her more than normal and drained some energy from her shield to create more spheres. Katarina noticed the increase in number, but still managed to dodge the new patterns. A smirk appeared on her lips as she realized the shield was weakened.

However, that was also part of Luxanna’s quick thinking. The assassin smiled victorious as she threw one of her daggers above the shield. Her smirk grew wider thinking that was the last hit. However, the gesture quickly faded from her face when the barrier disappeared before she even landed her blow. In a flash, Katarina saw Lux already charging up a powerful spell, the assassin tried to escape, but the mage had already bind her in place. The ray of light magic hit her square in the chest, and sent her flying to land flat on her back.

Katarina laid on the ground trying to catch her breath with an aching body; Lux crouched down beside her.

“Easy.” Said Lux trying to imitate Katrina’s smirk and voice.

Just as Lux was about to stand up, Katarina used all her strength to turn her body around and crashed her legs against Luxanna’s causer her balance to fail and fall onto her butt.

"Too easy," replied Katarina turning enough to give her a content smile.

Lux did not reply and waved her staff a few times. Katarina stood up, moved closer to Lux and held her hand. The mage gave her a curious Lux and refrained from taking it. As an answer, Katarina’s face adopted a somber expression, annoyance and hurt hidden beneath a mask on indifference.

Already in a bad mood, Katarina turned on her hells ready to make her exit but crashed into Graves's broad hairy chest.

“Principal Yuumi wants to see you two. Get a shower first.” Said Professor Graves.

Katarina stormed to the showers ahead of Lux. The two girls who were still rinsing off hurried to finish as they felt the assassin’s cold stare on them; meanwhile, Lux said goodbye to Ezreal and made her way into the showers too.

As Luxanna went in, the two girls went out. They seemed to be in a rush as they had not bothered to dry their hair. It seems odd, but there stranger things going on at the Academy. Lux undressed and left her clothes in a locker. Then, she walked to the shower draped in a towel. She turned the handle and waited a few seconds for the water to heat. Before going in, she put the towel aside and got under the calming warm water. Luxanna was washing her hair when she felt a strange shift in the air around her. Next thing she knew, she was pressed from behind by something - or rather, someone.

“We have to train together more often.” Whispered Katarina letting her hands go straight to her breast.

Luxanna turned horrified, but Katarina only took the opportunity to kiss her as she continued her happy touching.

"What are you doing?" Lux pushed the assassin away with a fearful expression on her face. Then she turned around frantically trying to see if there was anyone else there.

“Rather, what am I going to do to you.” Replied Katarina turning lux around to resume their kissing.

“Are you insane?!.” Lux claimed Lux keeping the assassin away with her arm. “Somebody could see us!”

“Nobody is here, and we were the last to get in.” Katarina was not worried in the slightest. She had made sure to scare the other two students in there, so Lux and her could have all the privacy the redhead wanted.

The magician tried to protest, but Katarina kissed her again. Despite her protest, Katarina could tell Lux was melting with her kisses and caresses. In fact, while Lux shoved her away with weak pushed her kissing became more heated and hungry. Sure, they had been together only two nights ago, but It was by far not enough.

So, as they kissed Lux had an idea and took the soap from its stand to rub it all over Katarina’s back and chest. The assassin smiled into the kiss and got closer to facilitate the process. Once she was all soaped up, Katarina detached herself from Lux and took the shampoo and started to rub circles over Luxanna’s head. The mage smiled and laughed. It was such a simple but meaningful action. The playfulness of it all mixed with tenderness and passion.

Lux tried to do the same for Katarina, but the assassin complained her technique was shit and got the substance into her eyed. Thus, she took her vengeance by stealing away short kisses. Lux barely managed to wash up all the shampoo when she felt Katarina press into her body again.

“Kat, enough. We have to get out Professor Graves said Principal Yuumi is waiting for us” Tried Lux once Katarina’s hair was fully washed, but the assassin insisted on showering her with kisses

“So?. She’s a fucking cat it’s not like she’s got much to do.” Katarina knew first hand that was a lie, yet now she only wanted to enjoy the moment.

However, Lux suddenly turned away and closed the water. Again, she pushed the assassin out of the cubicle, yet Katarina was bigger and stronger. Thus, she effortlessly imprisoned the mage between herself and the wall once again. Katarina kissed her again while sliding two of her fingers inside of Lux.

“Katarina” Lux warned one last time, already giving into the assassin’s desires.

"Fuck, fine.” Katarina growled with pure annoyance dripping from her voice. She pushed herself away from Lux without even looking at her and got out the shower.

Lux did not expect Katarina to pull away, so it was comical the way she remained lying on the wall with her legs partly open. However, she managed to recover just before Katarina came back and threw a towel at her. Lux came out wrapped into the towel, and followed Katarina back to the dressing rooms where they got dressed in silence. Before leaving, Katarina walked to Lux and gave her a kiss.

“Don’t forget. Tonight at 8:30.” Said Katarina much calmer than before. “Try not to look like a mess, and don’t be late.”

Katarina placed her towel on Luxanna's head, as if the younger girl was a rack. Then she made her way out. Lux dropped the wet towels into a basked and used magic to dry her hair. Then, some make-up to cause a better impression in her meeting with the principal. Outside, Ezreal awaited, and they walked hand in hand making plans for the next weekend to the administrative block.

However, without the lovebirds’ knowledge, someone else had been with them in the showers. Someone who had witnessed how affectionate Katarina could be, and how easy could it be for Lux to deceive everyone with her _good-girl_ attitude.

However, in whose hands Miss Crownward’s castle of lies rested upon?.

It was no other than Taliyah. The girl had been waiting for Luxanna, so they could polish up the last details of their exam’s week schedule. Taliyah took a seat on one of the benches and tried to make some sense of what she had just witnessed.

However, how did such and unfortunate even unfolded?.

Durandal God-Weapon Academy had students from all over Runeterra, and one of their core policies was to ensure they had all the commodities they required. Therefore, students who out of ideology or religious belief, did not feel comfortable undressing in front of their peers had a couple of isolated where they could have privacy. Taliyah was tucked in when Katarina had come in and scared the others away. Of course, the assassin had not bothered to check there.

Taliyah walked out of the cubicle and into the showers when she recognized Katarina heading in the same direction. Out of panic, she went back into her hiding place, got dressed and waited, she heard footsteps, rustling of clothing and then nothing. Again, she tried to go out, but she had barely got one feet out when Katarina reappeared walking into the showers. Taliyah should have left, but as she passed by hurriedly a soft laughter reached her hears. One she recognized almost immediately. Thus, she sneaked her way into the showers and carefully peeked into the row of cubicles. Her eyes landed on Lux kissing Katarina with both hands holding onto the assassins’ shoulders.

For a few seconds, Taliyah was unable to react. She stood there paralyzed with her eyes wide open trying to process the image burned into her eyes. However, she recovered and hid, and rubbed her eyes hoping it were a mirage. However, the rhythmic fall of the water did not diminish, and she kept hearing the echo of Luxanna’s voice. The shuriman mage decided to take another peek, to confirm that it had not been her imagination. This time, Taliyah saw Lux smile with closed eyes as Katarina washed her hair.

The range of emotions was not short, but surprise overcame them all. Taliyah returned to her hiding place and waited, in the most absolute silence, until Katarina's voice as not heard anymore. Then, she waited for Luxanna to leave as well.

When she came out, Taliyah went directly to the cafeteria. She took a cup of hot tea and sat down to make sense of all she had just seen and heard. For it seemed to her that some strange events surrounding her friend where no longer a mystery. Those dark circles under Luxanna’s eyes, her continuous yawning and tiredness made perfect sense now. However, there was more, her lack of emotion when they talked about Ezreal, her boyfriend, were also perfectly explained. Thinking of him made Taliyah drop her tea.

Ezreal, the boyfriend who loved Luxanna so much. Luxanna who clearly cheated on him with Katarina. Katarina who was a lousy choice of ... _lover_. Of course, Taliyah believed there was not anyone suitable for Lux to cheat on Ezreal with. However, if the lover had been Jayce, as some rumors still claimed, it would have been more understandable. What if Lux cheated with Jayce too? Taliyah questioned herself.

Taliyah was staring at nothing, her mind lost in thought. So much so, that she did not register her fellow students clean up her mess or try to call her attention. Only when Lux arrive and sat next to her she snapped out of her trance.

“Ah, I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to bed early today.” Said Lux stifling a yawn.

Taliyah blinked a couple of times and focused her brown eyes on Lux.

“Sorry, what?” Taliyah asked observing Lux’s blue eyes staring and her.

“Are you Ok. Tal?”

“Yeah. I was… thinking of something,” Lux stared turned curious at that, but Taliyah smiled and put on her best face “What did you say?”

“I’m going to bed after dinner. So, can we organize the next week’s schedule now?”

Taliyah nodded.

With the shuriman girl accepting everything Lux proposed, a draft of the schedule was done in less than 20 minutes. Then, they had dinner, almost in complete silence because Taliyah was holding her building anger. How could Lux be there, sitting next to herself and Ezreal as if nothing were wrong? screamed Taliyah’s mind. However, dinner went by without any more setbacks, and they returned to their rooms with just a few words between them.

“Are you sure you are alright?,” insisted Lux after having noticed the estrange behavior . “You are very quiet.”

“It’s the exams. I’m kind of worked up. Don’t’ worry” Taliyah lied trying to discourage further questions.

Judging by Luxanna’s reaction, it was not a very convincing lie. Still, Lux bid her goodbye and got into her room. Taliyah kept walking and slammed her door shut loudly enough. Then, the shuriman girl sneaked back to the first floor and left the building to hide in the bushes. The guessed the wait would be no longer than twenty minutes.

Taliyah only had to wait ten minutes for Luxanna ran past her hiding spot and into the small forest near de northern wall. Taliyah followed her through the trees using her magic to feel every step Lux took without risking being caught. Some minutes later, the steps ceased, and Taliyah got close enough hiding behind the trees to peek. She distinguished two figures near the wall, one was Lux and the other had to be Katarina. Taliyah saw Lux get on tiptoes to kiss the assassin, and Katarina took her hand once the parted. They went to the wall and went through under Taliyah’s incredulous gaze.

Taliyah could feel the footsteps continuing on the other side, so she ran to the wall and stretched out her palm. Her hand crossed the hologram and the girl barely had time to steady her feet and avoid the fall. However, the footsteps continued, and Taliyah had to jog enough to keep the track. Suddenly the footsteps ceased, and Taliyah panicked wondering what could have happened. She knew it was probably better to turn around and go back to the academy, but Taliyah needed to see the events unfold until the end. Thus, she steeled her nerves and walked hiding beneath trees and bushes. She reached the external parking lot where, beneath a lamp, rested a bright red sports car.

Taliyah saw without a doubt their faces; indeed those were Luxanna and Katarina. The assassin had lead Lux to the passenger seat, kissed her deeply a couple of times and then opened the door for her to get in. Then, she got in on the other side and started the engine.

Taliyah remained hidden for a bit, then she came out and stood looking at the spot where the car had been. She could not follow then any longer, yet Taliyah could not help but wonder where had they gone to.

There was no doubt of Luxanna’s deception, and now it was up to her to decide what to do.


	14. One Three

**One Three**

**My love, My dream, My beautiful Secret.**

Ah, Durandal God-Weapon Academy for aspiring heroes where they prepare themselves and tone up their abilities to brandish the weapons of the gods themselves. Only the best of all the young applicants manage to secure a place in this prestigious institution, a place where...

Taliyah was still traumatized for having discovered Luxanna's lies. Ezreal slept soundly after having planned the next date with his girlfriend. Jayce worked on the design of his acceleration core prototype. Lux and Katarina were not even in the Academy grounds.

Exchanging the motorcycle for the car was a considerable improvement. The weather was already getting cold in Durandal City, so keeping warm was nice. However, what the mage really liked was being able to build yet another memory with Katarina, her small smile and confident demeanor made her forget all her wrongdoings.

“Where are we going? “ Lux asked, lowering the volume of the music.

"To a party," replied the assassin as she took a turn to the right.

Lux watched through the car window as they entered one of the most exclusive areas of Durandal City reserved for the rich, famous and powerful. It was no surprise though, since both of them where heirs of a powerful economic position, and for what Lux knew the Du Couteau family held a good position among noxian nobility.

The rest of the trip was filled by silence. Katarina entered the underground of a luxurious building. The assassin exchanged a few words with the security guard, and he allowed them entrance giving them instructions to head down to the second basement. As they arrived, they saw good number of people walking about the place looking for their own cars. Lux found the commotion a little strange as that did not seem like a proper place for a bar. However, when Katarina parked the car and got down a man walked up to them.

“Miss, Du Couteau we were waiting for you.” Said the man holding his right hand. “The keys, please.”

Katarina did as instructed and walked to the passenger’s seat to help Lux out. Some heads turned their way as the pair walked to the bouncer behind the restricted area. The man nodded at them and removed the cord for them to move forward.

“Are you sure we came to a party?” Lux whispered they walked hand in hand to the elevator.

“No, it's an orgy.” Katarina used a serious tone for the answer, which caused Luxanna to look at her horrified. After a few seconds, however, the assassin laughed and gave her a peck on the lips.

Luxanna stopped dead on her tracks, her face a wonderful mixture of fear and incredulity. The assassin enjoyed her little prank a few seconds, but as Lux’s face lost color she felt her mean resolver crumble. With a heathy laugh, Katarina kissed her before getting into the elevator.

“It's a party, Crownward. Relax.” Katarina said as she pushed the RT on the board.

Fourteen floors later, the lift stopped. The doors opened to reveal a considerable amount of people talking loudly in the hallway. Katarina deftly navigated through the crowd until she reached the double doors. Two security guards were keeping the multitude at bay. As Katarina exchanged a few words with the guards, Lux noted that most of the people there were carrying video cameras and seemed eager to peek beyond the doors. It seemed that the party was a pretty big occurrence, and Lux considered if her blue dress was good enough to mingle with whoever had been invited to the party. Her hair could use and improvement too, she looked nice with her locks falling freely over her shoulders, and the blue ribbon combined with her eyes. However, a bit of extra make-up could have been a plus too.

Suddenly, Lux felt how Katarina pulled her by the arm. They went through the guards and into the apartment under the watchful eyes of everybody else. Once inside, Lux found herself in the main hall of a beautiful apartment. The dim lighting did not make it easy to appreciate the decor, but Lux recognized a minimalist modern style. Katarina took her hand and guided them into the living room. There, Lux was surprised to see only a handful of people.

Luxanna distinguished a wild-haired girl wearing a purple cap with bright golden letters that read KDA.She also wore a white top which exposed her entire well-defined abdomen, a purple bomber jacket and black leather pants. The final touch were a pair of sportive boots also black with golden highlights.

“Du Couteau!. You made it, and you came with your girlfriend!.” Akali said with a wide smile offering her closed fist for Katarina to bump. “I though you weren’t coming.”

Katarina helped Lux down the small set of stairs and then bumped her fist into Akali’s.

"Did Harrowing come early this year?" Said Katarina upon observing the rapper’s outfit.

“You’re gonna start seeing this face everywhere Du Couteau, so better get used to it.” Akali replied posing as she had done for the KDA promotional posters.

“Disgusting. Anyway, Crownward this the idiot I told you about.”

Akali smiled, but showed her middle finger with mockery. Then, Akali walked to Luxanna to properly meet the girl who had managed to tame a wild beast.

“Akali is the name.” She said stretching her right hand at Luxanna while still giving Katarina a nasty look.

“I’m Lux, a pleasure to meet you.” The mage replied with a smile while gently shacking the offered hand. “Thank you for inviting us.”

Akali blinked a few times in confusion. Katarina’s girlfiend not only looked proper and posh, but the fine demacian accent sealed the deal. With a wide smirk, Akali turned to Katarina then and stood on tiptoes to put her arm around the assassin’s neck.

“Holy shit, she’s a proper lady!.” Akali said with a cocky smile. “Damn how did your uncultured ass managed that?!”

Katarina smiled, but blew the air out of Akali’s lungs with a well-placed hit with the elbow. Despite the gesture could seem very aggressive, the atmosphere was relaxed and very pleasant between them, so Luxanna only smiled.

“So, you are the famous _Du Couteau_ ” Someone said behind Akali.

Lux was the first to fix her gaze on the person who had spoken: a woman with delicate Ionian features, her eyes were a brilliant amber highlighted by the subtle copper-red eyeshadow, which had also been used to draw three parallel lines on each of her cheeks. Her crimson red lipstick and black mascara also caused her perfect white teeth stood up. Although the woman's face was beautiful, the rest of her was trailing close behind. A pair of golden ears popped out from her blonde hair, and diamond tails swirling behind her back. With a slim waist, flat stomach and toned long legs, the vastayan clothes were intended sexier than Akali’s. While Akali had a wonderful tone stomach to show, the vastayan had long legs with high stockings that ended in a pair of black heels to sell the illusion of even longer legs. Instead of a purple jacket, she wore a white girlish top with lilac and golden accents.

Such detailed observation might have been rude, but Luxanna was not blind and neither was Katarina.Luxanna had never seen a vastaya before, so her bewildered stare was only normal. However, in Katarina’s case it was the harmonious ensemble that kept her eyes glued.

“My name is Ahri.” She said with a soft and provocative voice.

Ahri lifted her hand and gently offered it to Katarina who took it with a firm shake before looking anywhere but at Lux. Then, the vastayan woman did the same with the redhead, but Lux gave a curios look and doubted. However, after a few seconds she too shacked the hand, although her grip was weak and fleeting.

The vastaya was used to a wide range of reactions when humans met her for the first time. However, she did not expect the magic rush that ran through her body. From the nape of her neck to her lower back. A soft moan escaped her limps as she arched her back slightly. Ahri closed her eyes unable to stop herself from enjoy the fleeting bolt of pleasure. However, the silence and bewildered look of everyone in the small room caused her cheeks to flush.

“I’m so very sorry.” Ahri apologized. Her hears were a little down and her cheeks slightly flushed.

“You must be very ... strong.” The young man sitting next to Ahri said with a very heavy ionian accent.

The newcomers turned their attention to the man standing next to Ahri. He was slim, and only a few centimeters taller than Ahri, his black hair was neatly combed in a ponytail with brown eyes. He wore a simple black tieless suit. His ionian accent was heavy, and it was obvious the effort he put into making himself understood.

"Why do you say so?" Akali asked, looking strangely at Katarina's little girlfriend.

"Because I am very sensitive to magic," Ahri replied fully recovered. “Thank you, Toshiro.”

The man bowed and then stepped aside allowing the woman to take a seat. Ahri sat on the first sofa next to Toshiro, her fiancé. Akali took two steps more to other sofa, so did Katarina who gently dragged Lux by the hand. In fron of them, on the table Lux saw a good number of bottles. She was not used to drink, but recognized high quality brands of vodka, gin and whiskey. There was also some tequila, rum and a transparent traditional ionian beberage.

“A drink?” Akali asked as she took one bottle.

Everyone nodded, and the first round was a shot of tequila with a lemon wedge. Save for Lux to whom Katarina prepared a simple cocktail mixing juice, vodka and soda.

"You study at Durandal, correct?" Ahri commented, arranging her tails on the sofa and Toshiro’s lap.

“With such a big mouth,” Katarina started taking a shot of tequila while looking at Akali “I'm surprised that Shen left you.”

Akali slammed her glass down on the table and turned to threaten Katarina with one of her fingers.

“Look, Du Couteau, I ain’t kicking your ass because there are ladies here, but keep it up and I might change my mind.” Akali took a shot too, her fake anger slipping when Katarina raised to the challenge. “Also, I left him.”

"Funny, I was thinking the same." Katarina replied, leaning on her back and putting her free arm down Luxanna's back until she was holding onto her hip. “Congratulations on the band, by the way.”

“Thank you. Although we are still not officially in the market yet, we only did a press conference for the media and this private celebration.” Answered Ahri taking a glass of sparkling water.

Katarina was going to continue their unpolite conversation when Akali yelled at the top of her lungs.

“Bokkie, the sandwiches!”

“On my way!” The dancer answered from the kitchen.

Seconds later, someone appeared carrying a huge tray full of snacks. Ham, cheese, sausages, olives, gherkins and peanuts. Akali scooted to the edge of her chair to start eating, Lux was not too hungry but she loved peanuts. Thus, she too proceeded to eat. However, she had manners, so when the pretty redhead lifter her head to thank whoever had brought the food she was paralyzed with fear. It was Kahina who pushed the peanuts closer to her.

“Hello, Lux.” Kahina said with a warm smile. She used to love spending time with her cousins. The woman had very fond memories of Garen and herself playing around her aunt’s house with Lux crying after them.

Lux did not answer. She gaped at her cousin with wide yes, slightly open mouth and fry lips.

“Lux?” this time, Kahina’s voice was filled with worry as she noticed Luxanna’s sudden paleness.

Kahina approached the girl with concern, but only two steps away she understood what was happening. Then, she turned to Katarina.

“Didn't you tell her?” Asked Kahina turning to Katarina.

Katarina was about to reply how impossible it was for her to pass up the chance to mess with Lux. However, Kai’Sa joined the conversation placing a second tray.

“Hello Luxanna. You are so big and lovely!” Kai’Sa wrapped her arms around Lux giving her a tight hug.

“Kai'Sa?” Lux hesitated, watching her with narrowed eyes.

Lux remembered meeting Kai’Sa a couple of years ago in Demacia. That family reunion was the closest thing to an apocalypse in the Crownward family. On the one hand, Garen had decided to reject his marriage in favor of becoming a professional Hexball player. On the other, Kahina (who was technically Belmont) had brought her foreign _boyfriend_ , who turned out to be a girl. Lux did not know what had happened after that since her aunt Tianna had taken her away from the commotion, may the gods forbid her 16 years old niece could think such abomination was remotely normal. However, the Kai'Sa she knew back then had long straight black hair, hazel eyes and wore little made-up with her casual clothing. A stark contrast with her purple hair, a golden top that left her middle section exposed for the world to see, and her long legs clad in black leather.

"I told you she wasn't going to recognize me," Kai'Sa commented cheerfully as she took a seat next to Toshiro and dragged Kahina with her.

“As always, you were right.”

While Akali poured drinks for the newcomers, the conversations started to flow.

“I love it when you panic.” Katarina whispered in Luxanna’s hear. A happy smile adorning her face.

"It’s not funny, Katarina." replied Lux.

“It is for me. You look very pretty when you get scared,” Katarina said placing a soft kiss on the girl’s cheek. “I like it.”

With everyone in the rooms, the party could finally begin.

At first, they were all a little shy. Akali who had taken the role of bar tender very seriously and prepared shots, simple cocktails or whatever the others asked for. Kai'Sa was the best in conversation because she spoke several languages perfectly, so barriers did not exist for her. Also, Kai’Sa had always been sociable and friendly, and her kind personality made everybody feel comfortable around her. Katarina answered Ahri’s questions with ease. The vastaya was genuinely interested in knowing about her and Lux. Meanwhile, the mage was eating her peanuts in silence, her mind preoccupied Kahina could accidentally say something in one of their family meetings. It was not very likely, but knew how fragile her lies were.

Seeing things were warming up Akali stoop up and ran to Evelynn’s room - the fourth and missing member of KDA who had passed on the meeting. The ionian searched among the drawers until she found a small box, and went back the stairs to the living room.

“Kali, Eve is going to be very upset you went through her things” said Kai’Sa moving the trays aside so Akali could pile the cards.

“Whatever, let’s play. It’s gonna be fucking amazing. You’ll see Bokkie, this is a fantastic idea.” Akali was already tipsy, so her self-preservation instinct was officially off duty.

Kai’Sa still believe it was not such a good plan, but she too was feeling daring. Thus, KaiSa smiled and helped her friend to pile up the small cards.

The rules were very simple; each one had to choose a spirit and a glass. It would be theirs for the rest of the night, and each time they did not want to answer one of the questions they had to take a shot.

As it was Akali’s idea she was the first to draw. From the beginning, it was clear that the majority of questions were of sexual nature. Which were quite difficult to answer for Luxanna who had to drawn her embarrassment more often that everybody else. However, sacrificing her liver to keep her sex life as secret as possible was not working because Katarina and her friend had locked into a battle to see which of the two had less shame. In other words, Katarina had taken a single shot since the game began. Kai’Sa and Kahina were handling the game much better, they had answered some questions but avoided the most embarrassing or personal. Lastly, Toshiro and Ahri had taken a couple of drinks, but it seemed to Lux it was simply because the vastayan woman felt like than real desire to avoid any questions.

“Well, I…That’s…” Akali stuttered red on the cheeks.

“All fours?” Katarina offered with a wide smile as Akali hid her face in her hands. “So, classic.”

“Shut it, please! This is too much, Kai'Sa is already falling asleep and your girlfriend is wasted!.” Akali raised both of her hands signaling between the two of them “Let's just stop.”

Katarina was going to protest, but Kahina stood up and agreed to the proposal. The demacian nudged her girlfriend and gently helped her up. Poor Kai’Sa had no idea what happened but followed her beloved without protest. Toshiro and Ahri rapidly excused themselves while Akali waited for Katarina to carry her girlfriend off the sofa.

“Hurry up. I’ll show you to your room.” Said Akali taking her bottle of tequila.

“My room?. I’m driving us to the flat.” Answered the assassin.

“That won’t be possible. This place is locked till tomorrow. And there is no way in hell Ahri is letting you leave.”

Katarina protested, but Akali made it very clear it was the comfy bed or the sofa. Her choice since there was no way she was driving anywhere that night. Thus, with a little help from Akali they made it to the second floor and into the guest room.

“Night, Du Couteau.” Akali went to her own room taking a long well-earned sip of alcohol. “Don’t fuck too loud!. I’ve got enough with Kai’Sa.”

Katarina rolled her eyes and stumbled into the room with Lux clinging on her neck. The assassin noticed a pair of pajamas folded over the small nigh table, so she dropped Lux on the bed. The demacian rolled over and started laughing as she fumbled for the edge of the blanket. While Katarina undressed herself and took the clothes for the night, Lux had wrapped herself in the blanked like an overgrown burrito. In fact, Lux was snoring softly, and it was a real shame to wake her up, but Katarina had to get her changed. Also, where was she supposed to sleep if Luxanna took the whole bed for herself?

However, that was easier said than done. Waking Lux up was not problematic, calling her name a couple of times and some soft nudges were enough. However, Lux was far only interested in kissing her, so Katarina had to arm herself with lots of patience.

“Raise your arms.” Ordered the assassin.

Luxanna put her arms around Katarina’s neck and smiled. That was probably the most Kat would get. Thus, the assassin got up with her newest accessory and worked a miracle by removing all of Luxanna’s clothes. Then, she worked a second one by putting the pajamas on. Next, Katarina sat her drunken plus one on the armchair and worked to undo the bed. With everything done, Kat helped Lux back to the bed and left the mage to her own devices while she folded their clothes.

Finally, Katarina turn off the lights and got into the bed. Almost immediately, Luxanna settled herself on her right shoulder.

“Hi.” Said Lux with a lovable drunken smile on her face.

"Hello," Katarina replied.

“I liked the party,” started Lux as she caressed Katarina’s furrowed brow. “I should have dressed nicer, thought.”

“What are you talking about?” Katarina closed her eyes. As much as she loved gazing into Lux’s blue eyes, at moments like those, she preferred to enjoy the sensations and all those wonderful feelings in her chest.

“Everyone was so… good looking.”

Katarina furrowed her eyebrows, not understanding what Lux meant because there was none more beautiful than her. It may have been just her heart speaking, but it was her only truth.

“Luxanna, you were the most beautiful down there.”

"Is that so?. Your eyes almost popped when Ahri got close," Lux accused without malice.

“And yours didn’t?” Katarina accepted the bickering with a pleased smile “Lux, if that fox woman came here and climbed right on top of me. Do you know what would I do?”

Luxanna denied with a smile.

“Well, I’d push her to the ground.” A soft kiss on the lips to reinforce her point.

“Bullshit, you’ll freeze, again. I’ll have to push her away,” said Lux opening her mouth a bit to deepen the kiss.

“Maybe so.”

This time Lux laughed, and Katarina opened her eyes to plant soft kissed on Luxanna’s lips.

“What are you thinking now?” Katarina whispered. Her eyes fully focused on Lux’s face, her voice soft and caring. There was no way she could mask the emotions running wild in her chest, and, honestly, she did not want either.

“I just remembered that your friend kept saying stuff.” Lux kissed her again.

“Akali? She’s an idiot, but you’ll get to like her.”

Katarina brushed a couple of strands from her face and the young magician responded by bringing her body closer to make herself very comfortable in her arms while she continued to trace the assassins beautiful features with the tips of her fingers.

“I figured as much,” The smile on her face was genuine. Probably for the very first time in her short life, Lux felt happy. “Remember what she said?”

Katarina did not answer, only a pleased smile crossed her lips; Lux smiled too. There was so much she loved about Katarina, and losing herself in her eyes was just one of them.

“Well, She said I am your girlfriend.”

“Really? I didn't notice” Katarina lied. Because of course she had, Akali was not someone who had the power to keep her mouth shut.

A white lie with the only purpose of gifting herself another of Luxanna’s laughs.

“Would you like that?” Luxanna asked, nervously biting her lips.

Despite her calmed appearance, Lux could feel the erratic hammering of her heart against her chest. There was fear and sweaty hands, too. However, this time it was not due to some negative of frightening experience. It was all because Lux could not deny, any longer, that she had fallen madly in love with Katarina. Even if physical attraction and sexual arousal had been dominant factor in their relationship, it was love that had motivated Lux to risk herself further every time they met. So, Lux guessed it was only natural to feel nervous when asking the girl she loved to be her girlfriend.

Katarina did not answer immediately. Instead, she took her time to kiss Lux, and win herself time to steady her hearth. How was it possible for a simple question to cause such a ruckus into her chest? Her mind screamed for her to hurry up and say yes, but her voice would surely sound needy and unsteady. She had already waited months; she could wait a few more minutes. Thus, Katarina took all the time she needed to kiss and caress Lux, to remove the pajamas that had costed dearly to put on, and when she felt ready enough she gave her answer.

"I’d love to," she answered with a soft breathless whisper.

Despite their many nights together, they discovered one another as if it were the very first time.

As they were falling asleep, Katarina was convinced that falling in love was, after all, the magical and wonderful experience so many claimed it to be.


	15. One Four

**One Four**

**What They did last Summer.**

Ah, Durandal God-Weapon Academy for aspiring heroes where they prepare themselves and tone up their abilities to brandish the weapons of the gods themselves. Only the best of all the young applicants manage to secure a place in this prestigious institution, a place where...

It was already Monday, the weekend was over, and the experiences lived during those days still had Luxanna floating on sweet memories. It turned out that Katarina could be the most charming and gallant person Luxanna had ever met. The way she expressed her love was so intimate. It was the small things like making sure she was warm enough when outside or always lending her arm as a pillow. However, those details were not as surprising as discovering how much patience hid under her explosive character, or how her rare gift to know what to say, or do, to put a smile on her face.

Maybe it was out of love that Luxanna was unable to find a single relevant flaw in Katarina, except that the assassin was too accepting. Now that they were officially a thing, Katarina could demand she put an end to her farce with Ezreal, but the assassin had made it clear it was her choice. However, was it truly? Whenever Lux had to meet with Ezreal, Katarina merely asked if they were meeting afterwards. Sometimes, they did, sometimes they did not. Yet, nothing in Katarina’s attitude, or actions suggested secret annoyance. On the contrary, Lux thought their secret dating added some spice to the relationship. Nevertheless, truth was Katarina knew Ezreal was no real competition for Luxanna’s affections. Ultimately, Lux had made it very obvious it was her who rocked her world, and Ezreal was only a puppy to take for a walk during the day.

Ezreal and Katarina were too different from one another, so much so that perhaps the only thing they had in common was how in love they were with Lux. Ezreal was the only child of Piltovian explorers whose lives had been lost in some Shuriman desert. The orphaned boy had grew up under the tutelage of his uncle. Katarina, on the other hand, was the eldest daughter of a very famous marriage in Noxus: Marcus, her father, was a brilliant military mind, while her mother, Soreana, came from a modest family of merchants. However, with Marcus's contacts in the old Noxian nobility and Soreana’s intuition for business, the Du Couteau family achieved in just ten years what two generations could not: a textile monopoly that now spread across three continents .

While Katarina liked going out, drinking fine alcohol and sleeping soundly for hours and hours instead of going to class; Ezreal was a responsible boy, who considered his education conscientiously. He was not a party fan either, and nights for him meant comfortable hours of sleep. Their hobbies were also polar opposites: Ezreal had his books, his wrestling club practices, and his passion for exploration; Katarina, on the other hand, was almost allergic to written words, barely appeared on her club to give an order or two, and rarely went to class.

Ezreal was shy, a bit insecure and, although full of good intentions, inexperienced. Which was by no means a negative trait, but sometimes it was not enough. Katarina, however, knew how to get what she wanted, even if her methods were not always the best. Furthermore, Ezreal was easy to surrender while Katarina did not even know what the word meant. One of the many things Luxanna found irresistible.

Katarina's mean attitude, her arrogance and her tendency to do as she pleased were just a few others. Lux wanted to be a bit more like and her have the courage to break free from her family’s expectations.

However, whatever underlying reasons there were for their relationship, Katarina’s charms had worked a perfect spell over Luxanna’s hearth.

Thus, those fifty-five hours being Katarina’s girlfriend had been the most exciting and joyous. Even Taliyah had commented on how lively she looked on Sunday - when they gathered in her room to put the final touches on the schedule for exam’s week. On Saturday night, after Ezreal took her to her room, Katarina had thrown a couple of pebbles at her window, and they had escaped thought them. They made their way to the farthest part of the Academy, where the trees were large and the vegetation thick, but there was a small clearing: a basket of food, good wine, and some candles rested on a blanket. Luxanna was delighted. They ate and drank amidst wonderful conversation, and when the wine had done effect, Lux managed to convince her girlfriend not to mind the rain that started to fall, or the cold breeze. They made love under the rainy night sky, laughed and kissed until their hearths were full and bodies numb. They went back to Luxanna’s room, but Katarina did not spent the rest of the night there because Lux was already stressed enough with the coming exams.

On Sunday, Lux had breakfast with Ezreal, Taliyah and Ekko and her happiness was so hard to contain that she even kissed Ezreal a couple of times on her own volition. Lux felt that despite her guilt there was still a possibility to work something good out of it. Afterwards, they went to a date around the patio with a vanilla ice-cream in hand and all their worries about the exams to keep them company. Taliyah came to pick her up not long before inner since there were still some details about the schedule that needed to be worked on.

During their whole meeting, Taliyah kept giving her strange looks and barely said a word out of the necessary. A very strange occurrence because Taliyah would usually fill every second of their meeting with any kind of chatter. Yet, every time Lux asked, the young shuriman replied that it was a personal problem and that she did not feel like talking about it. It was not a complete lie. Her mixed feelings about Luxanna were intimate and personal, but at the same time, it involved so many others she felt uncover everything was the right choice. However, how could she approach her friend and reveal she had seen what had transpired in the shower room? How would Lux react? Would she deny it?. She did not feel like opening Pandora’s box that night, so she kept pretending nothing serious happened.

Luxanna noticed, but there was nothing for her to do. Not in even in her worst nightmares, she imagined her double life had been accidentally exposed.

The afternoon was also uneventful. Some messages from Ezreal, some others from Katarina. They boy offered to study together, and Lux considered it for a solid minute, but she did not feel like playing tutor. Thus, Luxanna declined the proposal; Katarina, however, wished her luck and stopped messaging as soon as study was mentioned.

During dinner, Taliyah reverted back to her more usual self. There was chatter, laughs and the last worries about exams. The girl even asked about Ezreal, which had always been one of her favorite topics.

They all went to sleep. So, the next morning, their first exam found them well-rested.

Just as Battle Professor had said, everything was prepared for their strategy test.

The dynamics were simple enough: All the first and second year students met in the common areas. The screens displayed the lottery to form exam groups as one student of each spec formed the randomized squads. Then, the screens projected images of the simulation that the group had to beat. A high-end AI was in charge of assigning points based on the student maneuvers. Of course, there were still points awarded by the manner in which the track was completed, and teacher gave their own marks, too.

They first group had Ezreal paired up with Zed and two other girls. Lux awaited with Taliyah in the cafeteria, their eyes glued to the screen where his performance was being displayed. He had already scored over 200 points, so he was already above the 132 minimum. Ezreal’s group reached the last part of the simulation. The brawler and mage took the upper area while the other two went into the jungle. The enemies were running with Advanced Combat AI, so they also formed two squadrons and hunted down the students. Ezreal was in the jungle and was the first to spot the enemy scout, thus he came out of hiding and tried to have it follow him into the high bushes. However, combat AIs were not that easy to fool, and the scout turned around taking a different route, away from where Zed awaited. Fortunately, the assassin was to goo at his trade and managed to kill the scout with two clean cuts. They rejoined their 2 squad mates in the central road and fought their way into the enemy base which fell under their control some minutes later.

With the test completed, the portraits of the four participants and their scores were displayed on screen. Ezreal had finished with 218 points because he had missed way too many shots and had got hit a couple of times right before the final push. However, he still passed the AI score test.

As the boy got out of the arena, Luxanna embraced Ezreal with a huge bright smile. She was truly proud of his accomplishment as she knew how worried he had been with that particular exam.

“Good work, Ez.” Lux got closer to him and gave the boy a quick kiss as reward for his excellent performance. “You’ll pass for sure.”

“I hope so,” Ezreal said scratching the back of his neck in a nervous gesture “It is really difficult to work with the second years, they are ... not very communicative.”

Luxanna smiled. She could sympathize a little with the boy as the assassin’s club members had a nasty reputation. However, some of them like Talon and Zed were a mystery to most. They were both quiet and terribly effective, and, unlike Katarina, they did not seem to enjoy showing of their skills.

As the professor’s grades actually added a few more points, the scored on display started to change. The mage got 403 and the bruiser 409, Zed scored 470 and Ezreal's was set at 385. He was the lowest of them, but he had still passed with a respectable grade.

Of course, Ezreal jumped happily all over the place. Strategy was his worst subject, so the week could not have a better start.

The draw for the next group would start in thirty seconds, the countdown had already appeared on the screen, but suddenly something strange happened: The screens turned black, a lost signal indicator blinked for a couple of seconds before the signal was restored. White noise rendered conversations mute for a few seconds. As students began to wonder what was going on, the changed again. A frozen image appeared on all screens, and slowly everybody recognized the back garden of a dorm. There was little lighting, as it was nighttime, so all students paid special attention to the screen without understanding what made such a common imagine special.

However, Luxanna recognized the place immediately and panic took over. Her mind disconnected from all rational thought process. All she could do was stare blankly at the screen as the image unfroze.

The image stabilized and focused on the back garden of Luxanna and Taliyah’s dorm. The video panned towards the two figures partially hidden among the small bushes and flowers. The camera zoomed in, and the two humanoid figures became cleared, so Luxanna recognized herself on the screen. She seemed content sitting on top of Katarina’s lap who seemed pretty happy too. The Lux on screen laughed and took Katarina’s hands from their resting place and placed them on her waist. What followed Luxanna remembered far too well: they kissed a couple of times, slow at first but the intensity of their kissing escalated quickly. Katarina broke their kiss to whisper how much she wanted to tear her uniform apart and make love to her right there. Lux had thrown her head back exposing her neck, which the assassin bit down gently, and then made her way back to Luxanna’s lips. There was no more talking, Katarina had used her left hand to undo the knot of Luxanna’s tie and expose the first two buttons of her shirt. Lux did not resist when her beloved undid the whole row and parted her shirt slightly; a shudder went down her spine when the assassin’s fingers lifted her bra. Katarina bowed her head just enough to claim her right nipple between her teeth. Then, her lips followed as her hand found its way beneath Lux’s skirt. Lux had closed her eyes while her hands worked a mess in Katarina’s hair. Suddenly, Kat lifted Luxanna enough to flip her over and have the mage lay on her back, the red-head girl was barely visible between the foliage, but Katarina was still well in focus. Thus, when the assassin’s body began to move lower there was little doubt of the event transpiring between the two. Fortunately, the video was cut as the screens were turned off.

A horrible silence followed the video; students looked at one another with wild stares that perfectly expressed their astonishment. None dared to utter a word; none had the courage to break the silence.

Only Katarina's dramatic entrance trough the west door broke the horrid silence. Students broke into whispering, frantically looking between Katarina and Lux. Even some dared to give quick glances to Ezreal.

Lux remained with her blue eyes fixed on the black screen; her whole world had collapsed in those 40 seconds of video. When she finally dared to look away, her gaze met Katarina’s and what little courage she had left vanished in the face of her beautiful green eyes. Those eyes who had made her believe, who had made her feel alive.

What followed was a complete disaster. Someone called Lux a whore and Katarina broke their nose with a powerful left hook, and one too for the guy’s friend who tried in vain to stop her. A brawl broke out when Ezreal too started punching whoever dared say something nasty of Lux. However, while more and more students began to hit one another due to lost blows, Taliyah sprinted to Luxanna’s side and took her away from the commotion. The Professors tried to calm down the teenagers, but were unable to reestablish peace. Thus, the fight only subdued when Principal Yuumi arrived and casted a powerful spell to freeze everyone in place.

With the situation under control, the Principal floated in search of Miss Crownward, but she only found Taliyah immobilized by three binding spells. To the north, a wall had been blown where a fresh trail of footprints was still visible. It appeared that Miss Crownward had escaped. Principal Yuumi returned to the main hall where students were already receiving medical attention. Graves approached with a grim face.

“The exams?” Asked the battle Professor.

“Rescheduled, for now. Are they in my office?” Countered the Principal, leading her floating book towards the administrative building.

"Damned horny teens," Graves muttered as he headed back to start the investigation.

The Principal entered her office, and the faces of the two teenagers were filled with disappointment as they realized Lux was not with her. Ezreal straightened up when the Principal reached her large desk; Katarina, on the other hand, paid the Principal no mind and lounged over the chair with a bored expression on her face.

“Principal Yuumi, are you ... going to expel us?” Ezreal asked fearfully.

Principal Yuumi, although a magical cat and not a dog, could perfectly sense that the young man was scared to the core while Katarina was far too calmed. However, Yuumi knew little Du Couteau enough to know there was little, if anything at all, that could melt her cold heart.

“No. I should, but it wouldn’t be the first time something like this has happened here. However, tomorrow's exams will be suspended and moved to Wednesday, so exam’s week will extend until Saturday” Principal Yuumi said wagging her tail. “Miss. Du Couteau, Mr. Lighfeather, your grade for all exams will be zero”.

“Great. Can I go now?.” Answered Katarina not interested in her grades, much less at the moment.

Ezreal looked at Katarina for the first time. Her calmed exterior made him envious. How could she be so calm whereas he was dying of nervousness and fear.

“No.” Came the Principal’s calmed answer.

The principal was about to end the meeting, since she was more interested in finding out who had messed with the screens and played the video. Which needed to be done fast, before Talon did and informed Katarina because there was no telling what would she do with such delicate information.

“You will wait outside for Professor Lee. He will decide your punishment for the time being.”

Ezreal got up, but Katarina sat there looking at the Principal.

“What is it, Miss?”

“Where is Crownward?” Katarina had not meant for her voice to sound concerned, but at the time her emotions were a bit hard to control.

“She ran off campus,” Principal Yuumi squinted her eyes at Katarina. It was rare to see the proud daughter of Marcus actually worried, even more for somebody else. “I’ll be calling her legal guardians to…”

“No!.” Katarina’s sudden outburst frighten everyone in the room.

Although, Principal Yuumi maintained a serious face most of the time, her eyebrows were raised in surprise. It was rare to see the proud daughter of Marcus actually worried, even more for somebody else.

“I mean, there’s no need. Principal Yuumi.” The assassin said as respectfully as she could- which was not much considering how unfamiliar it was for her.

“Miss Crownward ran away from Academy facilities, and I'm afraid it's not the same as her night escapades with you, Miss.” Yuumi said as she got off the book and walked until she sat right in from of Katarina. “She also destroyed Academy’s property.”

Katarina straightened up with a jump and looked at the Principal with the nicest, calmest face she had – which was barely an improvement from her usual scowl.

“I’ll pay whatever she’d fucked up.” Again, Katarina reverted to her mouthful self. “Just don’t call her parents yet. Crownward will come back. Just give her a little time. Please.”

“Give her time?” Repeated the Principal, tapping the tip of her tail against the desk. “Do you know where Miss Crownward is?”

The assassin hesitated as she had no idea where Luxanna could be, but she imagined Lux could contact her cousin. Still, she had no way of knowing for sure.

“No.” Was her answer.

“Then we have nothing to talk about.” The principal made the way to her book. “Please, wait outside”

“Listen, you don't understand.” Tried Katarina again. “Just don't call them, they don't have to know about…. not like this.”

"Please," said Ezreal.

Even if Lux had deeply hurt him, he still cared for her. Learning that her daughter had escaped from the Academy would only further strain her relationship with her parents.

The Principal was not thrilled to communicate with the Crownward family either. She still remembered her unpleasant conversation with Tianna Crownward - the woman was _difficult_ , to put it mildly. Thus, giving her student a day to come back on her own volition was a feasible option.

“24 hours. If Miss Crownward does not return by tomorrow,” Principal Yuumi conceded, “I will call her parents.”

Katarina nodded and stood up making her way outside. Ezreal followed close and sat beside her to wait Professor Lee’s arrival. They did not even looked at each other, but the tension between the two was thick enough to cut with a blade. The truth was, Ezreal was too nice for his own good. He was sad and hurt, and the feeling of betrayal got worse by the minute, but he could only think about Luxanna’s well-being. Ironically enough, what hurt the boy the most was not knowing he had been cheated on, but the fact that Katarina seemed to know Luxanna way better than him.

"Ezreal," Katarina called the boy’s attention without making eye contact. “Do you want to punch me?”

“Yes.” But Ezreal was far too sad and confused to even get enough strength to actually do it.

“Good.”

The video, and Katarina’s attitude in the Principal’s office, had made it clear Katarina was in love with Lux, and it was true the other way around too. Thus, Ezreal was left trying to understand why had Luxanna played with his feelings as if they were worth nothing.

Katarina, meanwhile, tried to make sense of the emptiness in her chest knowing that her relationship with Luxanna was most likely over. However, the assassin’s mind had many ways to protect itself from overthinking, so Katarina decided whoever had displayed that recording was going to have a slow painful death.

In the meantime, Lux, the culprit of the terrible affai,r had ran until her legs could take her no further. Then, she had collapsed on a bench in a park not far from the Academy and cried. Her fear and guilt becoming a dangerous mixture which made impossible for her brain to see a way out. All her lies and manipulation had finally caught up to her, and now only doom awaited.


	16. One Five

**One five**

**From Piltover with Love.**

Ah, Durandal God-Weapon Academy for aspiring heroes where they prepare themselves and tone up their abilities to brandish the weapons of the gods themselves. Only the best of all the young applicants manage to secure a place in this prestigious institution, a place where...

Katarina and Ezreal were punished for having started a brawl in the school cafeteria in defense of their mutual beloved’s honor. However, Miss Crownward was still nowhere near the Academy.

In fact, Luxanna was barely waking up at that very moment, even though it was already past noon. However, her eyes were far too sensitive for having cried herself to sleep for the second night in a row, so she could barely stand the sunlight. Lux covered her head with the blanket and tried to sleep again, yet it was an impossible quest. Little by little, guilt, sadness and humiliation started to pile up again, and Luxanna felt tears already spilling from her eyes.

Twenty minutes later, the mage seemed to have no more tears to spill, so she pulled her head out of the blanket only to regret it as soon as the sun hit her eyes. She covered herself as best she could with the palm of her hand and fumbled to pull her legs out and sit over the edge of bed. She tried to adjust her sight to the light by focusing her attention on her toes toying with soft material of the carpet. Again, Lux felt like crying but managed to hold it back.

Lux looked around; there was a towel and fresh clothes over the small night table. Thus, taking a shower seem like a good idea to calm down and, perhaps, relax a little too. The mage took the clothes and towel and headed out to the bathroom. However, when she was coring the main hallway the sound of Kahina’s voice caught her attention.

"You said it’d only be three months," Kahina’s voice seemed upset.

“I know, but we will do a couple of extra concerts in Ionia and Noxus.” Kai’Sa answered in her usual calm voice.

“This is not what we agreed on Kai’Sa. We were moving in when you finished semester at Uni.” An already heated claim.

Luxanna was naturally curious, so her legs took her closer to the kitchen instead of the last matters to the bathroom. Besides, angry Kahina was a very strange occurrence, so it was worth risking herself a little bit.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Kai’Sa hated arguing with her girlfriend, and she hated it even more when she knew there was nothing to defend herself with.

“I can understand that KDA showed up, and I would never ask you to give up something that makes you happy, much less for me.” Kahina said doing her best to keep her anger in check “And yes, I was very upset when you told me that you’d move with the band and not me. Again, I said nothing. I get it’s best for free publicity and operational costs.”

“Kahina, can we just… not?” Tried Kai’Sa, but her love completely ignored her.

“Of course, your first single was a hit, so it only logic the company wants to capitalize with a longer tour.” The woman made a small pause, as if no giving Kai’Sa time to interrupt again, but she remained quiet. “I understand business, you know that. What bothers me, Kai'Sa, is that you waited until now. You are going to leave for over a year and I can’t even call!.”

Luxanna felt her heart speed up a bit, Kahina sounded quite upset and could easily tell by the irony and coldness with which she was speaking. Despite she could not see her leaning on the kitchen counter with both arms firmly crossed over her chest, which would have most likely sent her straight to the shower.

“It’s not…”

However, Kahina needed to let her temple loose, if only for a bit. “I'm not done yet, love. I can write you, but I have to wait until your manager gives you permission to answer back. What if, let’s say, I decide to pay you a visit?”

"Well, you could go to one of the concerts." Kai'Sa replied softly.

“I’d go to all of them! But will they let me see you?” Kahina countered with narrowed eyes.

“I don't know, maybe.” Despite knowing that such answer would only worsen the situation, Kai'Sa knew honesty was one of the keys in a relationship.

Kahina was silent for a moment with a clear expression of annoyance on her face. Then, she pushed her body from the counter and began pacing around the kitchen.

“Fantastic. I won’t see or hear from you for a fucking year, Kai'Sa.” The demacian cursed finally letting go of her anger and frustration.

The new Pop Superstar thought her girlfriend was overreacting a bit much since a strong debut followed by a tour thought Runetera’s most important cities would surely not take that long. In fact, Kai’Sa was more intrigued by the fact Kahina seemed all right with having to hide their relationship from the public eye. Apparently, if the group members were single, fans would sense they were available, and that would boost sales up. Of course, Kai’Sa had been more _delicate_ when addressing that matter, and she had no desire to ruin their romantic trip by arguing the whole time. Which seemed exactly what was about to happen anyways.

“Why don't we eat and talk this out later?” Kai'Sa proposed.

The demacian stopped pacing and looked at her girlfriend’s sad face. She hated arguing with Kai’Sa, it made her hearth miserable. Thus, she decided to swallow part of her rage and give both of them a rest.

“Fine, I can’t keep this up with an empty stomach. I’ll see if Lux is up.”

Kahina took a couple of steps toward the rooms only to bump into Lux who was sneaking down the hall to the bathroom. The demacian smiled feeling the heavy knot in her chest lighten by such comedic display. With a smile, she decided to return to Kai’Sa’s side.

“She's going to shower first.” Said as she went back into the kitchen “Can I help you with something?”

Kai'Sa smiled and handed her the juice jug and the bread along with some butter and jelly. For a few minutes they worked in harmony serving the food, but as soon as they finished, Kahina walked up to Kai’Sa and hugged her from behind.

“I’m sorry. Sometimes, I behave like a spoiled idiot.” Kahina said placing a kiss on Kai’Sa’s cheek.

“Kahina you are the most wonderful woman I know.” She turned to kiss her too, but on the lips this time.

“I know sacrifices have to be made, but I wasn’t expecting to be among them.” Kahina let out a heavy sight .“I had made so many plans.”

“Love, do you remember what you told me the night you asked me to run away to Demacia with you?" Kai’Sa asked with a small smile already adorning her delicate features.

Again, a smile and a kiss. She remembered well those times; they were young and so crazy about each other that every second apart was a horrible eternity.

“I do,” A happy smile on her lips as the memory resurfaced. “I said your dad was not going to find out.”

“Until we were already in Demacia, “completed Kai’Sa “And what happened?”

“He caught us at the airport, and I spent two weeks in a dungeon cell until my own dad came to bail me out” Kahina had been very scared back then, but know she was glad to remember the incident with happiness.

“Every day I felt like I was going to die without seeing you. Every day I asked dad to let me talk to you, but he always said no.” The young woman paused to caress her beloved’s face gently. “He was convinced you couldn’t be trusted because only criminals would behave like you did. I cried so much, my dad finally relented. The worst 2 week of my life.”

“Sorry about that. I just had to go back, but I also wanted to be with you so bad.” Her time behind bars had not been terrible. During her two weeks in prison, she received water, food and time to shower every day, however she was denied visitors. Kassadin, Kai’Sa’s father and ruler of Icathia had paid her a couple of visits, but he had never said a word during either of them. “I really thought I could steal you away.”

This time it was Kai'Sa's turn to hug Kahina's body and laugh.

“Well, you did. ”Kai'Sa whispered looking her straight into grey eyes. “I love you so much. Don’t ever doubt it.”

Although they still had some issues to figure out, they only felt like kissing at that very moment. Only the screeching of a chair being dragged across the floor encouraged them to postpone the first part of their reconciliation. It was Lux, of course, who was already taking a piece of bread to her mouth.

“Sorry. I'm hungry.” Lux said with a hint of red in her cheeks.

“It's only normal. You haven't eaten anything since... yesterday?” ventured Kahina already detaching herself from Kai’Sa. “Feeling better?”

Actually, Lux had not taken a bite since Sunday’s dinner. But that was beside the point, so she denied with her head and tried her best to keep feeding herself.

“Are you going to tell us what happened?”

The young redhead denied a second time and took ate some banana.

"Weren't you arguing?" Luxanna tried to deflect the conversation.

“Yes, but we will solve it later.” Said Kahina taking a piece of bread.

Kai'Sa gave Kahina a worried glance: Luxanna was far too sad and pale; her usually bright blue eyes were completely devoid of shine. Kai’Sa understood Luxanna’s reaction; it was only a natural instinct of every living being when threatened. Besides, Kai’Sa had met Tianna Crownward, and knew by Kahina how much fear that woman could instill into the youngest heir.

“Do you want to do something later?” Kahina insisted.

“No.

“We are going to see a movie if you want.” This time was Kai’Sa who offered comfort.

“Thanks, but still no.” Her voice low and weak. A perfect mirror of her mood.

Lux kept eating, as did the other two women, and when she had barely consumed half of her plate, the girl began to play with her food. She really did not feel like doing anything, but she had already ruined the couple's romantic getaway. Maybe disappearing for a while could compensate a little her unfortunate timing. Besides, seeing the two of them made it impossible for Lux not to think of Katarina and Ezreal, specially about the boy who must have been hating her.

“I want to go out ... to walk for a while.” Lux said after realizing playing with her food was not easing her mind.

“It's okay. Need any money?” Kahina asked.

Kahina stood up and looked for her wallet.

“I have 50 thousand RP with me. It is not much, but take them.” Kahina handed her cousin the money. “Do you want a card?”

Lux and Kai'Sa exchanged a look. The mage took it but declined the card; Kai’Sa laughed remembering that, sometimes, Kahina forgot how in her world of meetings with wealthy businessmen, 50,000 RP were barely enough for water and snacks, but for Luxanna to take a walk around Piltover, it was an awful lot of money.

“Thank you. And sorry ... for everything.”

Kahina wanted to object, but her girlfriend was quicker and assured Luxanna there was absolutely nothing to apologize for. They were family, and help one another when in need was exactly what the word meant. With the decision made, they walked Luxanna to the door. Only when the doors of the elevator closed and were back into the safety of their apartment, the couple dared to speak freely.

“What did your aunt say?” Asked Kai’Sa as Kahina took the dishes from the table and into the sink.

“In short, Lux can stay with me as long as she needs. My aunt is in Freljord and my uncle is in Shurima, so there is no way they will arrive before tomorrow.” Kahina answered already doing the dishes. “She called the Academy, it seems that Luxanna is going to be suspended from her exams and will have to take extra classes during summer break.”

“I see. And the other issue?”

“Apparently, the Principal only told her it’s best if she speaks with her daughter directly. I’m not telling either.” Kahina made a pause in her washing to look at her girlfriend “It’s all on Lux now. Whenever she’s ready, she’ll find a way. Besides, I don’t even know for sure what happened.”

“Akali said there was a video of them in an intimate situation.” Kai’Sa could not help the sad expression on her face. She had always liked Lux, and seeing her so sad and lost made her heart hurt.

Kahina sighed exhausted.

“Come on, let's watch something. I feel like my head is going to explode. I can't imagine how Lux feels.”

Meanwhile, Lux got off the elevator and left the building to wander the busy streets of the technological metropolis. Piltover was undoubtedly an architectural marvel, built on the Ruins of Zaun -although some areas of the old city were rumored to be still inhabited. Piltover stood on huge metal and petricite platforms over which the entire city was built.

The city also had a very particular style with narrow one-way streets, but wide platforms so that people could move around without problems. Piltover’s public transport system was also unique in all of Runetera: small capsules that transported people on magnet rails. A tram and bus stations were less popular as well as taxis or bikes. In Piltover, the first and second floors of any building were designated for commerce: food, footwear and clothing seemed to be the best sellers. However, big Hextech stores were always bursting with clients. From the simplest gadgets to improve daily activities, to the most advanced pieces of technology to replace lost limbs.

Nevertheless, it was the people the most outstanding trait of Piltover. The city was inhabited by individuals from all over the world. Some of them reflected their regions of origin proudly, like the old Demacian or Noxian nobility, whom had emigrated no more than 50 years ago. Yet, their descendants, some already born in Piltover, preferred simpler clothes like colorful linen shirt with jeans and sneakers, but Noxians seemed to have a heavy predilection for leather clothes and dark colors. Freljordians, Ionians and Shurimans were also not a rare sight, but they were mostly tourist or business people. The Hextech vibe was probably more inherently Piltovian, the particular style born from mixing their clothes with pieces of armor, gadgets everywhere, bright neon colors and quirky haircuts. Anyone dressed in such a fashion would have caught everyone’s attention elsewhere, but in Piltover they were just one more among their peers.

Luxanna walked up the busy streets and entered a small store. She looked around for a while and ended up buying some sweets, a small device incrusted with a magical stone that was capable of changing colors depending on the user’s mood, and other baubles that caught her attention. The mage paid up, and left the store. Then, she sat in the bench of a small plaza to browse her stuff. She realized fast enough her there seemed to be small toy for children, but she had never seen anything similar in Demacia and was discovering them at the tender age of 18. She was fascinated by a mint dispenser which worked by recognizing her fingerprint. Then, she toyed for a bit with a small device in the shape of an egg in whose small screen Luxanna could see a tiny creature pacing around a virtual environment. She feed, washed and played with it as if it were a real pet. However, her distraction started to prove ineffective when her mind went faster than usual to her problems.

In fact, Lux already felt like crying again. However, she kept it together, put all her new things in the small bag and took out her phone. There was a bit of hesitation, but after a few seconds she turned on the device. Immediately, countless notifications began filling the screen of her phone. Lux left it ring for a while, then she began to check the messages: most of them were from her parents. Others from Taliyah who confessed that she already knew about her affair with Katarina, but she had not found a way to approach the subject. In addition, Taliyah reminded her she hoped they could still be friends, and that she would be there for whenever Lux felt like talking. A couple of messages were from Ezreal who was very concerned. The boy wanted to know if she was all right, and when she planned to return. He revealed nothing about the state of his feelings, but Lux imagined he would be heartbroken. However, Lux could not deal with her guilt, and her only interest was checking if Katarina had tried to communicate which was not the case.

Luxanna read all the messages and responded to her parents with the basic information on where and who she was with – which they already knew. For Taliyah, the message was a little more meaningful, first she apologized for having tied her up back at the Academy, then for lying to her about the person she really liked, and above all for how bad of a friend she was. Taliyah wrote back immediately, she did not reproach her for anything. Taliyah was sincere when telling her that she understood her fleeing reflex, so there were no hurt feelings over that matter. Lux took the opportunity to ask her about what had transpired after her escape, but Taliyah avoided mentioning Ezreal or Katarina. The young woman considered they were a topic that she should face alone. Lux did not push the matter further, and stopped wiring after a few more lines.

Then, Luxanna searched among her contacts until she was in front of Katarina's. She tapped on it and considered writing something, even managed to type a few words, but her bravery did not last long and went back to the previous menu. The mage scrolled down, passing through her contacts until her fixed over Vi’s contact number. She really had nothing to lose, thus she typed a message and sat down to admire the walking people while she waited for an answer. Vi seemed very happy to know that she was in Piltover and invited her for a tour around her University. Lux accepted right away, so Vi offered to pick her up wherever she were, but Lux insisted she was able to make it there. Besides, she really wanted to get to know the city a little more. However, she accepted the instructions Vi provided for the most scenic yet short path.

As soon as Luxanna made it to the University entrance, Vi was already waiting for her.

“Lux! How are you doing?”

“Hello Vi. Thanks for having me.”

“Hey, I told you that you could come whenever you wanted or could. Here,” Vi offered Lux her arm to take and with a wide sincere smile gestured at the monstrous building with her free hand. “Welcome to Piltover Uni. I'll show you everything.”

They entered the complex which was the cradle of Hextech academics in Piltover. Luxanna had already been there a few times for her mother’s readings, but she really did not have a chance to see anything. Thus, she enjoyed the tour Vi provided with great pleasure and allowed herself to forget all her troubles - at least for a little while. Besides, Vi was a very pleasant company and had made her personal goal to keep Lux entertained at any cost, so she kept on making small jokes while still providing relevant information of the Hextech scene.

Almost 2 hours later, with the sun already going down Vi proposed to have a little something to eat before showing her the best place in the entire University. Luxanna was not particularly hungry but accepted nonetheless. They went back to the third floor and turned around the second small plaza right into the main cafeteria.

The place was crawling with people, they could barely go through the door when her advance completely halted.

“What’s happening?” Asked Lux trying to get a peek on tiptoes.

"No idea," Vi replied, stretching her neck to get a better glance at the commotion ahead of them. “Oh, shit.”

Suddenly, the sea of students opened up and a yordle with tousled blond hair and huge glasses appeared.

“There you are!” The little man said “I’ve looked for you up and up, Up and Down!”

“Why, Doc? I I was just…”

“And who is young girl?” He answered looking Luxanna with narrowed eyes “Never mind, irrelevant!. They are waiting. Come!”

“Waiting?. Who?.” Tried Vi horribly confused.

However, the blonde yordle ignored his assistants pleas and pushed them until they reached a table, where a good number of people already awaited their arrival.

“My apologies, Sheriff, my apologies.” The man said taking another chair and putting it next to Vi’s. “My assistant, Vi and her friend. We can begin now.”

Luxanna's eyes widened as she recognized not only Caitlyn (looking at her from across the table), but also the yordle who had led them there. He was the famous doctor Heimerdinger.

Vi was stiff as a board overworking her brain trying to remember how could she have forgot a meeting with the city police force scheduled for the night. In fact, the doctor had not remembered to notify her assistant of the date change.

Luxanna dared to glance at the other people on the table, and she felt relieved to discover Kahina sitting at the opposite head. Which was logical, since her family was the main provider of petricite-based armament to Piltover’s police force; however, Lux could not relax since every time she looked ahead, the Sherrifs stern look awaited. She tried to find some support in Vi, but the Piltovian was doing her best not to look at Caitlyn as well as fulfilling her duty as the doctor’s assistant.

The meeting did not go on for long. There was a pause twenty minutes later for dinner, and a short break ensued. Lux manage to exchange a few words with her cousin, but the girl stood most of the time by Vi’s side. The two of them stealing not so subtle glances in the Sheriff’s direction. Caitlyn suddenly stood up, picked up her glass, and went to the juice dispenser as Vi followed her with an anguished look.

“Is she upset?” Lux asked in a whisper.

“Hell, yeh. For two years now.”

“You don’t think she might be thinking we…?” Lux tried to communicate the rest of the question with a meaningful look. The Sheriff had the particular ability to make her feel vulnerable, as if she could see into her soul and uncover al secrets.

“I dunno. Probably, we aren’t exactly talking” Answered Vi trying to organize a bit the Doctor’s prototype samples.

Lux thought of Katarina, her pale, broken face the last time they had seen, and felt her chest tighten horribly. Lux remembered the two tentative steps Katarina had taken towards her before everything fell into chaos, the scared look on her eyes as she realized it had all fallen apart. The mage tried, with all her might, to recall another time when they had have been happier, for it was too painful to keep recalling her beloved’s face in such sad scenario. There were quite a few moments to choose from, as their relationship was collection of escapades, night visits and long late night conversations. However, out of all those wonderful memories, Lux chose the first time Katarina him gifted her something. It was Wednesday night, they had agreed to meet in Luxanna's room and watch a series - of course, the show was forgotten right after their first kiss. Anyway, Katarina had come to her balcony with a small flower and some chocolates; she had not say anything to and simply placed both in her hands. There were no words over it either, but the rose decorated her nightstand for several days until it was completely dry. Lux would have never believed the Noxian could be capable of such a conventionally romantic act, if not for the fact she had observed that flower adoringly every morning and night before sleeping.

It was then that Luxanna panicked at losing the only honest relationship in her life. Granted she had done nothing right with Katarina out of cowardice and panic. Lux had never seriously considered challenging her family’s traditions, and she dreaded her aunts reaction if she ever found out about her preferences. However, she was much more scared of never seeing Katarina, of never feeling her arms warping her gently over her chest, of never again listening to her quiet laughs and soft snoring. Pure unaltered panic took over and was the final push the Demacian needed to understand that there are people in the world worth risking everything.

So Luxanna Elizabeth Crownward decided, for the first time in all her days, her happiness was worth more than her family's approval.

The first step, Lux told herself, is not to keep ruining the lives of people I care about. Thus, Luxanna got up from the chair, took her glass and quickly made her way to the water dispenser.

“It's not what you think, Sheriff.”

Caitlyn did not answer, at least not immediately, but allowed herself a few seconds to look at the newcomer.

“Not what I think?.” Caitlyn repeated feigning interest in the coffee machine.

“We’re just friends.” Lux tried to sound casual, but firm so there were no doubt.

Caitlyn continued serving coffee without her face betraying her thoughts, but Lux remained right there waiting for an answer. What could she say? It was clear that this girl was aware of the story, so if she kept denying her interest she would fool nobody. However, there was nothing between Vi and her – it should have never been, in the first place.

“I have a special talent to ruin everything I care about.” Lux looked at the Sheriff then. “We are friends, I like to think. Nothing more.”

“What Vi does, or who with,” It was strange for people to look at her in the eyes with a silent challenge, so Caitlyn was mildly annoyed by girls boldness. “Does not concern me.”

“Ok, if you say so. We met a few months ago at Viktor Lindholm Expo You were there too, Sheriff.” Lux took a pair of sugar bags out of the small basket. “However, If not me it might be somebody else, she’s very easy to love.”

Suddenly, Caitlyn turned to face Lux with a mixture of indignation and barely contained fury. How dared this girl to provoke her so directly?. Of course, she knew Vi was easy to love, and there was no doubt it was only a matter of time before she moved on with her life. The Sheriff was not blind or idiotic, she was simply hurt and pissed off.

“Are you sure you want to risk it?” Lux smiled politely, her years of practice allowing the gesture to be calm and kind, even. However, her voice was defiant much like her eyes.

With that last sentence, Luxanna poured herself chocolate and returned to the table; Caitlyn, remained in front of the machine for a little longer, but when she finally took her cup returned to the table in silence. The meeting continued, although there was not much left to do. The documents were signed, photographs taken and farewells said. However, during all these formalities, Cait found himself staring alternately between Vi, who was clearly nervous, and Luxanna Crownward whose name she had got from Kahina Belmont. Usually, the Sheriff's nature made it almost impossible for simple words to be affected her, but somehow Lux’s words had struck a nerve and refused to leave her be.

Lux bid Vi goodbye as soon as the meeting ended, but kept the words she and the Sheriff exchange to herself.

Kahina went to her immediately and they exited the building together. Kahina went to the parking to pick up the car while Luxanna awaited by the main entrance since she did not feel like walking. Once in the car Kahina was driving in silence, but she kept looking at her cousin from time to time.

“We are going to crash.” Lux was already tired on her cousin’s glances.

“Sorry. I'm just worried about you”

“Kahina. Have you ever said or done something to Kai'Sa that hasn't forgiven you?”

“Uh no. She’ gotten pretty upset, though. We always talk it through.”

“Do you always tell her the truth?” Lux was really curious in this point. Mostly because Katarina had always been honest, and now that it was her turn to do so she found herself hesitating.

Kahina was silent, but after a couple of minutes, she replied.

“Not always. You know she kind of hates Shyvanna, but I never lie beyond that.”

“All my life, I’ve said nothing but lies, Kahina. She’s the first person I’ve been honest to.” Lux made a small pause feeling her eyes water. “Mostly honest. I don’t want to loser her, not like this. But, if I tell her… Would she hate me?. Would my parents?”

Kahina stopped the car and focused her attention fully on her beloved cousin.

“Luxanna, my aunt and Joseph would never hate you.”

“How can you be so sure?” Countered Lux already feeling the first tears fall down her face.

“Because they’re your parents, Lux. They adore you.” No matter what Luxanna did, Kahina was convinced she would still be loved. “Sure they’ll be shocked at first and aunt Tianna is going to flip, but in the end, even she will stand by you. We all will. Always.”

Lux cried anyway and only calmed down when they got to the apartment. Kai'Sa greeted them with a hug, and she kept them entertained for a while with lovely anecdotes. One, for example, about the time Kahina had broken her arm playing romantic by climbing Kai’Sa’s balcony. To which Kahina had replied confessing that on their first visit to the Great City of Demacia as a couple, Kai’Sa had gotten food poisoning from trying every little dish that crossed her path.

As the conversation progressed, Luxanna noticed that the atmosphere between Kahina and her girlfriend became more and more personal. Each sip of wine made it obvious how focused they were in one another, so Lux concluded it was better to leave them alone. Thus, Lux went to her room, crushed her teeth, changed into her pajamas and climbed to bed.

Lux was afraid to call Katarina, but, at the same time, she was dying to hear her voice. She pondered the cons and pros for a while. In the end, her need was greater than her cowardice so she dialed before fear took over. The phone rang once, twice and a third time. The fourth ring was ripping Luxanna's heart apart, panic was taking over, and after the fifth ring she was sure Katarina never speak to her again. Hearth broken, Lux was about to disconnect the call, and cry herself to sleep, when she heard Katarina’s ragged breath through the speaker.

“So you finally show your face.” Katarina’s voice came just calm enough to hide her own nervousness.

Katarina’s had not meant it as a provocation, but Luxanna was unable to contain herself. The mage even forgot the conciliatory and humble speech that she had planned to conduct that conversation with.

“Technically speaking,” answered Lux without being able to contain herself. “It's a voice call.”

“Wanna play the smartass card, Crownward?”

Lux smiled because despite the circumstances Katarina's tone had a slight playful air. Maybe, just maybe, she could still have a girlfriend.

“Sorry.”

Both remained silent for a while after that. Lux tried to order her thoughts, so that she could communicate everything she needed in the most effective way; Katarina, on the other hand, did not want to make obvious how concerned she was about the state of their relationship. However, Lux had called, and Katarina decided to take it as a good omen.

“How are you?” Katarina suddenly blurted out, surprising herself.

“Better”

“And when do you plan to come back?” asked Katarina.

Lux sighed.

“In a few days, I have to wait for my mom,” Lux was scared, but her newfound courage had to do the trick. “Can we talk? When I get back?”

“All right.”

Katarina heard the sigh of relief on the other end of the line and decided it was okay to hang up. She barely had time to put her phone away when Talon appeared closing the metal door behind him. The young man was wiping his knuckles with a cloth as he approached the assassin.

“Still not a word?.” Katarina asked putting away already walking to her bike.

Talon shacked his head. Katarina spared one last glance at the warehouse.

"So, they really don’t know.”

Katarina took a few steps to her motorcycle and put on her helmet. Talon did the same and steadied himself right behind her. Then, the both of them went back to the Academy at full speed.


	17. One Six

**One Six**

**Yes, I love you.**

Ah, Durandal God-Weapon Academy for aspiring heroes where they prepare themselves and tone up their abilities to brandish the weapons of the gods themselves. Only the best of all the young applicants manage to secure a place in this prestigious institution, a place where...

Katarina was putting the final touches on the first out of three coats of paint that would be necessary to repair the hole Lux left when escaping the Academy. She was not upset by the fact Principal Yuumi had decided to have her work alongside the repair crew instead of allowing her to just pay the bill. In fact, it was far more interesting than spending time in class. Plus, the repetitive movement gave her peace of mind to plan how to find the rat she was trying to hunt.

According to Zed, who had felt a moral obligation to make up for the lost honor, Kayn was hiding in Ionia, but was unsure where exactly. Katarina suspected Zed was not entirely honest, but she understood it could not be easy for him to hand over his cousin. Thus, for the time being, Kayn would continue to waste oxygen.

Katarina finished the layer and took a couple of steps back to admire her work - which was quite good for having learned to paint that same morning. Now, Katarina though, to nap while it dried up enough to apply a second layer.

It was a warm afternoon, so Katarina looked for a good spot to lay down. She felt sleepy within a few minutes, and she put her arm over her eyes to protect herself from the sunlight filtering through the trees. Then, she slept soundly for around ten minutes when her keen survival instincts alerted her someone was approaching. Katarina woke up almost immediately, but she did no open her eyes and waited instead. The steps became closer and closer until they halted right next to her. However, the newcomer did not speak and instead chose to sit down.

The assassin knew there were only two people in the world who would dare to get that close to her, and Talon was procuring information about Kayn's whereabouts. Therefore, when she opened her eyes, Luxanna’s blue sapphires stared back at her.

“Hello.” Lux said hugging both knees in her arms.

The young mage had been feigning tranquility since she had got off the plane with her mother. Augatha insisted on having breakfast at the airport and leaving immediately for the Academy. Her mother was not very keen on driving, but that day she had preferred to rent a car so that Lux felt more comfortable speaking without the presence of a stranger. When they got to campus, the two of them went directly to Principal Yuumi, but they were not fast enough to escape all eyes. Five minutes later, everyone was well-aware of her presence. Well, everyone except Katarina who was isolated pa her punishment.

However, now Lux was there sitting right in front of her. Katarina got a little closer and looked at Lux as if she could not quite believe her eyes before kissing her gently. Kat did it slowly, but firmly with enough passion to erase any doubt of how much she loved Lux, and how much she had missed her. However, instead of reciprocating the gesture, Luxanna gently pushed her away.

“No”

“No?” Katarina repeated, bewildered and hurt.

“I mean, I want to kiss you, but not now.” Lux clarified. Her mind was already fragile, and Katarina’s loving kisses only worsened her situation. “Can we talk first? I need to talk.”

Katarina nodded and sat cross-legged at a respectable distance from Lux.

“I'm sorry Kat. For having fled like this, for not speaking to you in days and for not telling you that I was here.” Lux said with a trembling voice.

“How…?”

“Talon came to see me and brought me nearby.” Lux answered “Anyways, I have to tell you everything, you have to know the truth. If you still want me after that…”

“Cut the crap, just talk.” Katarina was already annoyed. She was terrible at handling rejection.

Lux looked somewhat annoyed at Katarina, but did as asked. She had loved the assassin’s impatience and brashness before, but she was not finding it any endearing at the moment.

“When the Academy's invitation arrived, my aunt was not pleased. She had made plans for me to enlist in the Vanguard for basic training, like my brother, like my dad, like her ... like all the Crownwards before me.” Luxanna’s voice became less dubious as she spoke. “However, I wanted to come, so I convinced mom and dad to let me enlist here. We only had to convince my aunt.”

“Your aunt? Does she rule your house, or what?” Katarina asked surprised.

“Something like that. Our family still abides by tradition and old laws. She is the older sister, so by them her word has more weight in our family structure. She even has some influence on Mom's family, but that's not the point.” Lux took a deep breath and relaxed as much as she could. “My aunt agreed on me comming to Durandal ... on one condition.”

That was the decisive moment. She did not want to lie anymore, and honestly, she felt like there was no need either. Maybe if she had been honest from the beginning, she could have saved herself so many problems.

“I would return to Demacia and marry Prince Jarvan IV immediately.” Her voice was calm and collected, as if she were having the most trivial of conversations. However, she was terrified.

“What?” Katarina asked totally stunned.“What the fuck?”

“I said, I’d have to…” Repeated Lux in good will.

“I heard, I mean the hell part.” Katarina’s aggressiveness had dropped. Instead, she was plain confused.

Lux could not help but smile.

“The Crownward’s have always been a very important family in Demacia, very close to the crown. For generations we have been bound by an ancient oath. For example, my great grand uncle Fossan married Princes Lehia.” Lux paused to make sure Katarina would be following the story “However, for generations it has not been possible to renew the oath. Until I was born.”

“What about your aunt, can’t she marry the fucking Prince?” Katarina invaded Lux personal space again. She could not contain herself for long, fear and longing strong enough to raise her left hand and gently caress Luxanna’s cheek.

“My aunt can't have children, Kat. Heirs are very important to royalty. Since the King does not have daughters, my brother is not a viable candidate either.”

The Noxian did not know how to react. On the one hand, Demacia had always had a reputation for being an archaic country, but that was far too much! How was it possible that arranged marriages still existed? On the other hand, the Great city of Demacia had rapidly became one of the most modern settlements in Runeterra after Piltover and Durandal.

Faced with her lack of reaction, Luxanna continued her explanation.

“In short, I am the only Crownward that could renew the oath.” Lux said hoping Katarina understood how she had barely any say in her life.

“You're getting married?” Asked Katarina trying her best to mask her fear and anger.

"Not anymore, unless my aunt works a miracle,” Lux sighted “Someone uploaded the video to the net. Every noble family in Demacia has seen it, and now my reputation is below the ground.”

"I’ll thank him right before I end him." Katarina said proving she could be grateful, but mostly just vengeful.

“Kill who?”

“Kayn. It was he who recorded the video.” Said Katarina not wanting to keep to turn Kayn onto the focus of their conversation. There were more. “So what about us?.”

“I'm not done, Kat.” Lux said after a while “I really wanted to come, so I was to finish the 3 years here, then go back to Demacia marry Jarvan IV and become Queen. I was content with that.”

Katarina was going to protest, but Lux was fast enough to place a pair of her fingers over her mouth and prevent the assassin from interrupting. However, there was little she could do about the annoyance on her face.

“When I got here I was convinced it was worth it. But, when I met you…”

“Love at first sight?” The assassin mocked, releasing her reckless little mouth.

Far from denying it, Lux offered a shy smile.

“I don't think it was love. However, I did like everything about you from the very first time. Your eyes, that insufferable smirk, your terrible manners. All of it really.” Lux chuckled. “So, I found out everything there was to know about you. I wanted you so bad, Kat. I decided I was going to do anything in my power to live a little with you before I had to get back to Demacia.”

Lux paused to look at Katarina.

“So I made a plan. I wanted you, but I could not risk my façade. I led Ezreal on because I needed a cover in case you decided to talk.” Again Lux paused for a few seconds. After her next words there was little to do for her - save, endure Katarina’s reaction. “After all, who could ever take your word over mine?”

At last, the core of all that mess. Her plan had been born from her refusal to completely surrender to her family and Demacia’s demands. Lux was trapped and knew there was little she could do to break free from her engagement to Jarvan IV, but at least she had been allowed to live a little. Thus, when she arrived in Durandal, she realized how much more her family name was worth than her own self. That was, precisely, the final push Lux needed to put into motion her plot. It had worked out perfectly, for the most part. There were too many things she had underestimated, or refused to acknowledge, as a potential treats. Now, it was time for Lux to face consequences.

The first, and most important, was Lux had not considered she could fall in love with Katarina, and that the assassin could reciprocate the feeling. That sole miscalculation had changed the game completely. Because not wanting to let the other go after the objective had been met, only served to complicate things between them. Furthermore, Luxanna’s plan had officially went down in flames the night she had proposed Katarina to be her girlfriend. The happiness derived from that single event had filled the mage with a false sense of immunity, and it had been impossible not to keep making mistakes. Which gave their hidden enemy the perfect opportunity to take revenge on them.

The second, which made her feel like the worst person in the world, was looking for a human cover instead of finding the courage within herself to accept that she was not at all happy with the fate that awaited her in Demacia. Ezreal was truly in love with her, well, with the idea he had of her, and that Lux reinforced by getting his hopes up. The boy was happy living a love story that only existed in his head. For better or for worse, Lux had already spoken to Ezreal, she had apologized, cried and asked for forgiveness, but she still felt a horrible weight in her conscience. The guilt that squeezed her heart had only worsened when Ezreal had looked away right before asking her to leave him alone. Lux had hurt him badly, she had made of his first love false and disappointing.

While Lux had another epiphany to become a better version of herself, Katarina was furious because Luxanna had used her, from the beginning, even before that.

The Noxian was much more impulsive than Luxanna, so her first reaction was to take the mage’s face with her right hand and squeeze her cheeks while forcing Lux to look at the assassin in the eye. Luxanna could not help but feel a little scared as she stumbled upon the noxians's furious expression, but she quickly resigned herself and accepted any reaction from Katarina as deserved.

“What a motherfucker you are!.” Katarina barked right in Lux’s face. “All this time, I thought you were scared, and all this shit was out of fear!. But you, fucking liar, had it all planned!”.

“I’m so, so sorry.” Lux said hurting her cheeks.

Katarina did not seem satisfied with that brief answer and squeezed tighter. The mage complained, but the assassin did not loosen her grip one bit.

“You used me, lied to my face and…” _Played with my fucking feelings!_ Wanted to scream Katarina, but her pride had taken too many hits already.

“Kat, I'm sorry ... I didn’t meant to...” Lux tried to justify herself.

“Shut up!”

Katarina released Luxanna's face angrily and began to walk in circles like a caged beast. Every four or five steps, she would stop to stare furiously at Lux and then paced again. After a couple of minutes, however, the assassin stopped again, took Luxanna's face with the same lack of delicacy as before and made an effort to speak without so much venom. After all, Katarina was not a poor innocent victim in all this mess either. She had agreed to enter the game and its rules, although she clearly did not know them all.

“You used me.” Repeated the assassin.

“Yes, I did.” Maybe accepting her guilt was a finer path than denial.

“I said, Shut up.” Again Katarina started pacing around. “Just like that brat…”

Lux knew it was better to listen to Katarina and keep her mouth shut, but she could not keep quiet anymore. She needed to clear up all of her lies, even if it meant digging her own grave a bit deeper.

“No!”

Katarina looked at her with blazing eyes, but did not squeeze her face farther.

“Ezreal was just an alibi. I’ve never felt anything for him!” Lux used her hands to free herself of Katarina’s grip. “I lied, and I faked stuff, but I do love you Kat, so much.”

“Fuck, I don't want to hear you.!” Katarina pushed Lux away. However, her aching hearth found some joy into the mage’s words, and she hated it.

Luxanna regained her balance and watched as Katarina crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“You have always been good at talking, right?” Her angry green eyes fixed on blue “Wrapping us all around your little finger. Burry us with all your shit. Wanna fix all this, Luxanna?.”

The mage nodded once.

“No talking, no lies” Katarina began to close the space between her faces. Once close enough, the assassin spat one last sentence into the mage’s face “If you really give a fuck, prove it.”

How to achieve such feat without words, her greatest strength? Lux thought as her eyes went to the floor accepting all her guilt. However, if Katarina wanted her to _prove it_ , Lux would find a way to do just so.

The mage was silent for a long time, then took a couple of tentative steps towards Katarina, and when she didn't see a negative reaction, Lux got close enough to hear Kat sigh as she very carefully opened her arms and hugged the assassin’s body. Lux refrained from speaking and just hugged Katarina while listening to her heartbeat with closed eyes. Curious enough, in all of their nights together, Lux had never the time for such simple gesture, but now she was grateful Katarina allowed her to.

“Let go. This doesn't prove shit.”

“Tomorrow, come have breakfast in the cafeteria.” Luxanna asked with bright hopeful blue eyes.

Lux asked as they parted as she held back her tears. She did not wait for an answer and fled biting her lips to buy some time and not crumble right there.

Katarina stood there not knowing what to do with herself. She saw Luxanna run further and further away and had to clench her fists not to run after her. Seeing her go was ripping her heart apart as each little step Lux took felt like an abyss. However, there was a hope, a bridge that Luxanna had left for her and, despite being angry, she wanted to cross. For this reason, the assassin went back to her punishment. She started repainting the wall with much less encouragement than before, and when she finished she went back to her room.

Lux also returned to her room and messaged Taliyah. Once the girl arrived, Lux told her the whole story with enough details so that she could understand how she had ended up being a victim of her own invention. As promised, the shuriman listened attentively. Taliyah interrupted only to ask what was necessary and did not judge her once; she merely lent Lux her shoulder to cry off her guilt and sadness.

The sun had set hours ago, when both Luxanna and Katarina were finally able to find some pace in their sleep.

The following day Durandal God-Weapon Academy was as lively as usual. With all of its students lounging around in the main cafeteria pushing one another to grab breakfast before school started. On a regular day, students were always too busy to notice which of the popular students were doing what or which deigned to honor them with their presence, but that morning when Katarina crossed the double doors everyone turned faces to take at least a glance in her direction. However, she ignored everyone and scanned the room looking for Luxanna, but the demacian mage was nowhere to be seen. Katarina had to contain the urge to storm off, and instead took a seat on the nearest chair.

A couple of minutes later, when the other students were already dispersing to get on with their day, the double doors opened again. This time, Luxanna Crownward entered and made her way straight to Katarina who looked at her with a mixture of anger and surprise. However, it was nothing compared to what the assassin felt when Lux pulled her arms away from her chest and sat very comfortable on her legs – Luxanna’s gaze always upon hers. Immediately afterwards, the young Demacian wrapped her arms around Katarina’s neck and gradually approached, so that if Katarina wanted she could reject her, until they kissed. A slow, open-mouthed kiss so that no one could doubt their eyes. Katarina reacted and intensified the gesture a little by taking Lux's hips between her open palms. As expected, every single student in the cafeteria had their eyes glued to the scene. When they parte, Lux flashed Katarina a smile as she stroked her face with her right hand.

"They are recording," Katarina commented.

Lux only shrugged to let her know she no longer cared because what really mattered from that day on was keeping her happiness right there, safe between her hands.

A new day begun at Durandal God-Weapon Academy. A place where this story has ended, but another will always be ready to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever guessed It was Kayn, please come to collect your credit. c:


	18. After Story

**An almost undetermined time Later**

“Come on Kat! Beat him already!” Screamed Lux at the top of her lungs.

Jayce's fan club did not seem to like the loud cheers Luxanna yelled at her girlfriend, and they proceeded to glare in her direction.

“Ok, wow.” Taliyah said as she laughed, “You are, officially, their second nemesis. Congratulations, Lux.”

“You can't please everyone!” Answered Lux who kept shouting and chanting, at the top of her lungs, the name of her sweetheart.

Taliyah smiled, she definitely liked the real Lux way more.

Meanwhile, in the arena Jayce and Katarina were fighting for the last point for their respective club. Well, the clubs were not going to vanish, but the both of them were about to graduate, and it was the last official event in which they participated as leaders. Curiously enough, it turned out that was the first event to which the new admittances were invited. The graduation ceremony for the third-year students was the end of a year, but also de beginning of a new one.

Anyway, both Katarina and Jayce had made a fantastic display of skill, with their best and most flashy movements. Of course, they sought to impress the newcomers as well as their fellow students, for they were two peacocks willing to show off their beautiful feathers. However, they had been fighting for more than fifteen minutes, and their energy reserves were drained - even if neither appeared to surrender soon.

"As a gentleman," Jayce said, trying not to sound too agitated. "I give you one last chance to forefeit..."

Katarina laughed, loud and clear. She did not answer with words, but threw one of her daggers and appeared right next to him, slashing the air millimeters away from Jayce’s head who managed to dodge, though not fast enough, to save a few strands of his hair.

“Shut up.”

Once again, both engaged in an exchange of blows where Jayce blocked Katarina's daggers with the magnetic field of his hammer, or with the weapon itself, while the assassin appeared and disappeared from dagger to dagger seeking to penetrate his iron defense to deliver the final blow. Meanwhile, the crowd was freaking out and screaming, especially the sophomores. However, most first-graders had been seduced by the masses, and they already chanted Jayce's name.

“Katarina, you are very slow!” Shouted Lux forming a small megaphone with her hands.

Despite the conmotion around her, the mage could see how her voice reached her girlfriends hears, for a second, the assassin’s eyes landed on her. Then, Katarina began to transport herself with greater speed forcing Jayce to make a mistake. The prodigal inventor fell to the ground with a dagger cleanly stuck in the device on his chest.

The final alarm rumbled in a completely silent arena at the result. Immediately after, everyone saw a redhead student jump the divider and drop four meters down to the arena, stepping on some energy spheres that materialized just in time allow her a safe landing. Once she hit the ground, Lux ran straight to the winner and jumped enough to drape herself over her girlfriend’s strong body.

“You won!” Said the demacian with a excited little laugh.

“Were you doubting?” Katarina replied with fake anger as she lowered her head a bit to place a soft kiss on Luxanna’s lips.

As the lovely couple exchanged small kisses, Jayce rolled over his side and began to grunt in a low voice.

“Oh Jayce, you did fantastic, too” Lux said as she offered her friend one hand to help him stand.

"Thank you, Lux," he replied as he got up. “Yeah, it was a good fight. Congratulations Katarina. The club of assassins wins this year.”

The two looked at each other for a moment and Jayce held out his hand to Katarina who took it with a firm squeeze. Then, the inventor and former president of the Limunari club turned to the stands and with a wide smile began to say hello. It was all it took for the students to break the silence and started shouting his name as if he had been the victor.

The doors of the arena opened, and Principal Yuumi made her appearance. She floated to the center of the Arena and put on her glasses with her right paw. Then, she looked at all the children who would be in her charge for the next year, she cleared her throat right before beginning her welcome speech.

Meanwhile, Jayce, Katarina, and Lux retreated themselves to the inner circle of the arena. While Jayce went straight to the shower, so he could mingle with his fans freshly showered, Katarina sat on one of the benches with Lux perched atop of her to share come sweet little kisses.

“Kata ... Are you going to visit me?” Asked Lux gently caressing her lover’s face.

“Yeah, I said I would.” Katarina gave Lux one last kiss before staring lovingly into her pretty blue yes.

“And, can I visit you?” Countered Lux, with the same adoration.

The assassin detached herself from Lux to give a toothy smile full of her self.

“You better.”

**THE END**

_Ezreal competed to be the leader of the battle club that year, but he lost against his best friend Ekko. With Jayce's departure, Ezreal assumed as the cute boy, although he was never as popular as Jayce, nor did he arouse as many passions as the inventor did. Ez and Lux became friends again and stayed that way until they both graduated with honors two years later. He returned to Piltover where he planned to settle, but the adventure was his true calling, so after a couple of months he took a suitcase and sailed on the first ship to Shurima. Ezreal traveled all over Shurima unearthing lost relics and discovering old temples, and even spent time with Taliyah and her tribe. In the end, he left for Targon where love finally enchanted his heart again, and for the time being, he enjoys the love a warmth of his newly formed family – apparently, condoms are not easy to come by in that corner of the dessert._

_Jayce returned to Piltover after a long week of induction to his successor at the club. His presence in the city did not go unnoticed in the high circles of the Hextech academy, and there were several tempting proposals that reached his ears. However, Jayce rejected everyone and took the vacancy left by Vi as Dr. Heimerdinger's personal assistant. Although the young inventor was a true prodigy, the opportunity to work under the tutelage of a genius was unmissable. Although, he was going to need much more than all of his intellect to convince Vi not to propose to the Sheriff just yet, for they had barely managed to reconcile less than a year ago._

_Lux was a worthy Club leader during the years she was in Durandal, and she cried her eyes out the day of her graduation ceremony as she realized it was the last time she would wear that uniform. Determined to make a difference in her native Demacia, Luxanna returned with the illusion that her story could become a beacon for all people like her who had been living scared in the dark. With the help of her cousin, and KDA as the official image of the campaign, Lux created a foundation whose objective was to give asylum to those who became homeless, in addition to psychological support. The project was quickly replicated throughout Runeterra. Although the demacian high society seemed to despise her work, from time to time large and anonymous sums of money were donated. Suddenly, Lux had become a cultural and political icon in the kingdom, her fame spread enough to even make a nemesis in a gutless idiot named Sylas who seemed keen on trying to make all of them look like pricks._

_Katarina spent the first year after graduation traveling the world a little, she was in Ionia, Bilgewater, Ixtal, Shurima, the northern zone of Icathia and the slopes of Targon. However, she avoided at all costs setting a single foot on the Noxian province in Shurima out of sheer fear that she might accidentally run into her mother. She did not see much of her girlfriend that year, and when they did see each other, they barely got out of bed. However, there was no doubt how much they loved one another. The following year, Katarina found her guts to confront Soreana, and reclaim not only what her father had left her, but also the responsibilities that came with it. The worst decision of her life, according to her, but months later when she finally understood that if she could not do everything, she had to hire somebody capable enough to handle her business for her, the situation improved by a mile. After Lux settled in Demacia, Katarina decided to entrust her business emporium to Talon, and moved into the most outrageously opulent mansion that Luxanna let her buy in the great City of Demacia. Although she missed Noxus and Durandal city every now and then, Katarina rarely had time to get bored. Between the many obligations she shared with Lux at her foundation, and the constant traveling she kept herself busy. At that very moment, for example, she was sunbathing while reading the latest gossip about Akali and one of KDA’s stage dancers which was backed by a rather compromising set of photos._

_Meanwhile, at Durandal God-Weapon Academy, another group of youngsters were taking the first steps to build a story of their own._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this story. I hope It was of your liking.
> 
> To you, who has effortesly stolen my heart, I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> So.. How is it looking?.


End file.
